


Never Walk After Dark ( Nunca pasees después del anochecer)

by ChaosCat413



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Universo alternativo SciFi, Universo alternativo fantasia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: El mismo día que aparece un cadáver cerca de la orilla del río Han, el nombre de Hyejin reaparece en las vidas de Jimin y Taehyung. Hay una criatura sobrenatural que desgarra los corazones de las personas en Seul, Jimin sabe a dónde llevan las pistas, pero para llegar al final tendrá que enfrentar la realidad y hablar con su hermana. Si solo Hyejin no creyera que estaba muerto, todo sería más fácil para él.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> es un primer boceto, sin editar.

I never look behind, all the time  
I will wait forever, always looking straight  
Thinking, counting, all the hours you wait  
  
See you on a dark night  
See you on a dark night  
See you on a dark night  
See you on a dark night

 

**Oblivion – Grimes**

 

****

**Prólogo**

Hyejin revisó los bolsillos de la sudadera negra que llevaba sobre aquel vestido ajustado rojo y seguidamente se quitó los zapatos. No llevaba nada encima para que pudieran reconocerla, había tirado su tarjeta identificativa de la empresa, su bolso, joyas y todas sus pertenencias al salir del trabajo. Solo el coche de Mino quedaba cerca de la zona. Robárselo no había sido difícil porque el chico solía tener debilidad por cualquier intento de seducción, aunque fuera claramente un engaño.

El puente Mapo sobre el río Han se extendía con mensajitos que trataban de animarla a volver por dónde había llegado. “Seguro que hay otra solución a tus problemas” decía la última que se había molestado en leer.

“No lo creo” pensó la chica. Estaba asustada, y es que a pesar de que no era la primera vez que trataba de desaparecer, si era la primera vez que optaría por saltar desde el puente. Otros métodos como las pastillas o abrir sus la venas de sus muñecas no habían sido efectivos en el pasado. Ahora, sin que nadie supiera dónde estaba no podrían encontrarla. Subió a lo alto de la barandilla y miró la gran extensión de agua.

Si el río Han pudiera hablar por toda la gente que había saltado desde aquel puente en el último año, probablemente diría las mismas cosas que se le había ocurrido a los defensores de aquella campaña contra el suicidio.

Hyejin cerró los ojos y dio un paso al vacío. Esperaba no vivir para arrepentirse de aquella decisión, como las otras veces ya había sucedido.

Notó su cuerpo golpear el agua, y el gélido tacto de esta sobre su piel. Su ropa pesaba, y ella se esforzaba por mantenerse inmóvil a la vez que notaba que las últimas burbujas de aire salían de su nariz.

“La vida después de la muerte es una mentira hermana, si no podría hablar con madre” pensó recordando las palabras de su hermano mientras el agua empezaba a inundar sus pulmones y los ojos se le cerraban. Tampoco hubiera podido oírla gritar de todos modos.

 

A varios metros, donde Hyejin había dejado su coche, una chica bajita de cara redonda y ojos especialmente rasgados pasaba rápido en dirección a su casa. Llevaba uniforme escolar, y parecía salir directamente de una escuela de repaso.

Casi como en un vendaval, y sin que tuviera tiempo a reaccionar, una furgoneta se paró cerca de dónde ella estaba. Abrió las puertas y se la llevó sin dejar rastro de ella. En el mismo momento que Hyejin cerraba los ojos con intención de no volver a abrirlos nunca, Soohyun deseaba haber llegado a casa a la hora que su familia la esperaba.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jungkook levantó el arma inseguro, no quería dispararle a Jimin realmente y le temblaban un poco las manos, a pesar de que lo hubiera negado. El parking era amplio, pero ahí estaban las furgonetas del equipo y los coches. Coches robados en su mayoría, pero en teoría propiedad de Jackson y Jihyun, que eran quiénes los robaban y adecentaban para que pudieran usarlos.

—Te juro que no sé donde está, yo no he sido — gritaba Jimin desde detrás de uno de los coches. El pelo negro y despeinado denotaba que se acababa de levantar mucho más que el hecho de que fuera con una sola camiseta ancha y boxers en aquel espacio. Estaba descalzo y debía ser horrible con lo el frío en el suelo, después de la noche — .No te metería en ese lío.

— Me va a matar, no solo habré perdido todos los archivos sino que además a saber dónde lo has metido y no te acuerdas — dijo Jungkook. Había cogido aquella pistola pequeña porque creía que si le creía capaz de dispararle le diría qué había hecho con el portátil de Yoongi, pero nada. Ni con aquella vaga amenaza. Porque con sinceridad, nunca antes en su vida había podido coger una de aquellas, al contrario que Jimin. Tal vez por eso estaba tan asustado.

Jimin le miraba desde el espejo retrovisor de un coche caro que Jihyun debía haber tomado solo por el placer de abrir el capó y mirarlo por dentro.

— Kookie, calma, se puede solucionar todo — dijo desde detrás suyo Taehyung. Él era rubio, parecía más despierto y miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos la pistola —. Si Jihyun se entera de que estás levantando un arma en medio de sus coches nos va a matar a los tres.

El chico rió y le miró a la vez que bajaba el arma. Vio cómo sonreía tranquilo y como si acabara de tener una premonición supo que había sido él el que se había llevado el portátil de Yoongi.

— Tú lo tienes, tenemos que arreglarlo antes de que se levante o te culparé de todo—.

Parecía que volvía a levantar el arma y Taehyung corrió a colocarse detrás de otro de los coches. Uno de color negro concretamente.

— ¿Por qué no la dejas en el suelo? — propuso Jimin casi a la vez que el chico dejaba la pistola en el suelo. Él mismo había llegado a la misma conclusión —. Seguro que Joy tiene toda la información que pueda faltar una vez recuperes el sistema.

El chico asintió, había sido francamente exagerado, pero asustar a Jimin y Taehyung funcionaba bien, o eso había observado del propio Yoongi desde que estaba en el centro de operaciones.

No hacía mucho desde que había llegado, pero entendía que aquello no era un rango para ser tomado en serio. No en lo que se refería a trato, aunque sí obviamente en cuanto al trabajo.

Jimin y Taehyung eran dos de los miembros que llevaban más tiempo, junto con Yoongi, Irene, Namjoon y Seulgi. Habían formado aquel espacio en el que vivían a modo de refugio secreto y a duras penas tenían contacto con el exterior. Jimin y Taehyung investigaban fuera como todos los que trabajaban en su campo, los demás salían poco. Los que trabajaban en soporte casi nunca salían si no era esencialmente necesario y él era soporte, lo cual le molestaba. A pesar de que efectivamente, no dominaba el uso de las armas y esa era una parte importante del trabajo de investigación y caza.

Irene se encargaba de los fondos, y la administración general. Era alguien a quien no enfadar especialmente. Aunque tampoco era fácil hacerlo.

También estaba Joy, que se encargaba de los datos. Cada vez que algo entraba en uno de los ordenadores del sistema ella lo revisaba y lo guardaba si era importante. De no serlo lo dejaba en una especie de “servidor” para la basura. No tenía demasiadas nociones de informática, pero se las apañaba para saber diferenciar lo que eran datos relevantes para investigación y los que solo eran material de entretenimiento y pérdida de espacio.

Seulgi era abogada y asustaba a Jimin. Jungkook lo sabía porque la chica sólo tenía que fruncir el ceño y él salía corriendo por otra puerta. No tenía idea de por qué, al resto no les causaba el mismo efecto.

Cuando Jisoo apareció por la obertura que daba al interior del edificio, ninguno de los tres se percató hasta que la chica gritó. Ella era morena igual que Jungkook, era la hermana de Jin, y investigadora igual que el chico mayor. Ellos se habían unido también hacía poco tiempo. Huían de algo, pero el equipo no le había contado nada a él. La mayor parte del tiempo Jin no hablaba demasiado, solo le miraba con angustia alguna vez. También lo hacía con Taehyung y Jimin. Jisoo le había contado que siempre había tenido cierta capacidad para ver cosas que a los demás le pasaban por alto, pero además de ser muy criptico para su gusto, resultaba un poco espeluznante. Tenía buen gusto para los weebtoons, eso no lo podía negar y por ese motivo a veces pasaba por alto aquellas miradas cargadas de agobio.

—¡EH CHICOS, HAY UNA REUNIÓN IMPORTANTE! — gritó la chica y los tres se giraron en su dirección. Ella saltó desde la plataforma en la que se encontraba, corrió hacia el arma, la cogió y prácticamente dio una voltereta hacia atrás para volver a la base de la plataforma y subir a de un salto. Era puro material de investigación y resolución de casos. Jungkook la envidiaba, a pesar de no dominar el tema de las pistolas él mismo podría haber saltado mucho mejor que ella, debería estar en un equipo de investigación y no encerrado con los ordenadores.

— ¿Os disparo si tardáis? — Propuso la chica con media sonrisa. Seguidamente lanzó un tiro al aire sin saber que el arma estaba en realidad cargada. Se asustó y se hundió en el suelo rápidamente para enseguida mirarlos a los tres con la cara cargada de bochorno. Se había metido en un buen lío incluso si sus compañeros no hablaban.

Taehyung caminó hasta Jungkook despreocupadamente, le dio un golpe en ella brazo y caminó hasta dónde estaba Jisoo.

—Si ese arma es de Suga no tienes por qué preocuparte, ella va a ser la que esté realmente en un lío ahora — Dijo el chico, se apoyó en la plataforma y subió dónde estaba ella para alargarle el brazo y que se levantara del suelo.

Jungkook los miró por un momento y luego se giró hacia Jimin que asintió. Caminaba con cuidado para no pisar las partes del suelo heladas. Al correr en aquella dirección no le había importado especialmente porque temía por su vida, ahora que estaba todo en orden el cuidado de sus pies parecía más importante.

— Luego vemos qué podemos hacer con el portátil — dijo al pasar por su lado. Se había quedado allí un momento para hablarle, pero pasó hacia la plataforma con ayuda de Taehyung que le esperaba al lado de Jisoo —. Sólo descargue algunos juegos y de todos modos ¿Por qué tenías tú su portátil?

— Me había puesto una prueba — dijo finalmente Jungkook que también iba hacia el interior del edificio —. Y creo que la he fallado completamente.

— Namjoon es mejor instructor — dijo la chica apoyándose en su hombro con condescendencia —. Por eso yo ya estoy en activo.

Jungkook la miró entrecerrando los ojos con irritación, pero no dijo nada. Era sólo porque ella tenía experiencia, porque a pesar de que Suga siempre le dijera que si no salía era porque era un mocoso ¿por qué Lisa y Rosé sí salían a investigar? Tenían la misma edad.

Aquel gran edificio en el que vivían era una nave industrial. Una que había sido abandonada hacía tiempo. Aquella plataforma servía para descargar camiones, aunque era la única que se abría y daba directamente con un área vacía en la que de tanto en tanto usaban. Habían conseguido habilitarla con mucho trabajo, pero igualmente hacía un frío que helaba a cualquiera en invierno y además, dormían en literas cutres.

La sala de reuniones estaba en una planta superior. Lugar en el que los que no tenían que dormir en literas también usaban como sus habitaciones, centro de operaciones y también el laboratorio principal. En el pasado, la nave había tenido unas oficinas encima y la sala de juntas era la actual sala de reuniones.

Todos, a excepción de Jimin que fue a cambiarse de ropa, subieron haciendo uso del ascensor, que funcionaba gracias a unas placas solares que habían instalado en la cubierta principal. Yongsun y Byulyi, que solían estar siempre en el laboratorio eran las que lo habían instalado y a excepción de que no habían puesto una buena calefacción, funcionaba realmente bien para dar luz a todo el lugar.

En la sala de reuniones estaba casi todo el mundo, y Yoongi, al que llamaban Suga porque había cambiado su nombre por motivos legales de los que no hablaba, tenía su portátil sobre la mesa. Jungkook miró a Taehyung, estaba seguro de que se lo había quedado él, y sin embargo lo tenía Yoongi y funcionaba perfectamente. Era todo altamente confuso para el chico. La prueba debía contar con que no lo perdiera de vista, y eso lo había hecho demasiado pronto.

— ¿Ha sonado un tiro hace nada? — les preguntó Irene entornando los ojos en una mirada cargada de sospecha. Jisoo dejó el arma sobre la gigante mesa de cristal rota por una esquina y asintió.

— Culpa mía, pensaba que estaba descargada — afirmó la chica. Era sincera, y eso era de apreciar.

Namjoon negó con la cabeza a la par que hacía un gesto que expresaba que aquello era problemático y Jisoo se mordió el labio. Sabía que había sido un error y eso pasaría factura.

Todos se sentaron y esperaron a que todo el equipo presente estuviera en la sala. Lisa, Rosé y Jennie estaban investigando un caso de desapariciones en Busan, y así que el resultado era definitivo. Jisoo no tendría oportunidad de salir, sin embargo Jimin y Taehyung sí, pero eso era algo de lo que no se hablaría hasta que hubieran expuesto el caso.

Los últimos en llegar fueron, Jin y Jimin que se sentaron con Yongsun, que estaba allí porque quería, porque todos sabían que casi nunca salía en ningún caso. Ella se encargaba de instruir a Yeri y Wendy, cuando le apetecía o eso decía Yeri. En algún momento había sido médico forense, o eso había contado, no le gustaba salir del laboratorio demasiado.

— Ahora que por fin os dignáis a aparecer todos, empiezo — anunció Yoongi —. Se ha encontrado el cuerpo de una chica sin corazón a la orilla del río Han, con alguna documentación y creemos que podría ser asunto nuestro.

Con el portátil conectado a un proyector, Yoongi pasó unas imágenes extraídas de los documentos policiales. Extraídas ilegalmente, eso estaba claro. Naamjoon repartió algunas hojas también, informes policiales impresos.

— La documentación encontrada diría que la chica es Park Hyejin, pero también hay detalles que llevan a la policía a pensar que...

— No es Park Hyejin — le cortó Taehyung —. Esa chica es mucho más alta y más delgada. La conozco.

Jimin se moría por darle un codazo a su mejor amigo, que cerró la boca casi a la vez que el resto de los presentes fruncían el ceño preguntándose de qué conocería a aquella tipa. Nadie dijo nada por el momento al respecto.

— Gracias por tu útil aportación Taehyung,— dijo Yoongi con sátira —. La policía piensa que la chica no es Hyejin, porque aunque está en el registro de personas desaparecidas, la fotografía del documento nacional de identidad no coincide con la cara del cadáver.

— La cosa es que Jimin, Taehyung y Jungkook iréis a la zona en la que se encontró el cuerpo a investigar — dijo entonces Namjoon. No solía castigar a ninguno de los que consideraba subordinados, pero se sentía en la obligación de hacerlo y retirar a Jisoo del trabajo fuera del edificio. No podía simplemente disparar un arma tontamente, ni en una misión ni fuera de ella —. Deducimos que la chica ha muerto por culpa de un hombre lobo, un kumiho o alguna criatura similar que se alimenta de carne humana y concretamente de corazones humanos.

— Espera ¿Jungkook viene con nosotros? — preguntó Jimin mirando al chico y después a Namjoon.

— A menos que tengáis algo en contra — puntualizó Yoongi adelantándose a Namjoon —. — Creo que hace tiempo que debería haber empezado a investigar.

Jungkook lanzó una mirada a Jimin que le decía directamente que se callara antes de que Yoongi cambiara de opinión y le dijera que pensaba que no estaba listo.

— En realidad ya hacía tiempo que quería que viniera con nosotros — dijo Taehyung sonriente.

— Yo pensaba que cuando hubiera terminado vendría conmigo — se quejó Hoseok desde su asiento —. Ninguno de vosotros sale casi a investigar desde que no hay casos difíciles — desarrolló refiriéndose a Yoongi, Namjoon y Yongsun —. Me aburro un poco aquí yo también.

— Tú tienes que investigar a Park Hyejin — dijo Namjoon —. Tenemos que ser más rápidos que la policía, en especial si ella es la responsable y necesitamos bastante más ayuda en ese campo.

— ¿Es que nadie se pregunta por qué Taehyung sabía que esa tipa no es la muerta? — preguntó entonces Irene que ajena a la conversación trataba de pensar exactamente cómo lo había sabido. Probablemente había estado ausente todo el tiempo buscando posibilidades dispares.

— Salió con ella en el instituto — mintió Jimin por él, de hecho, prefería mentir él que permitir que lo hiciera Taehyung que era bueno haciéndolo, pero no sabía si diría la verdad en ese caso — puedo certificarlo.

— Jimin puede certificar las citas de Taehyung porque ha estado en ellas— bromeó Hoseok.

Taehyung hizo caso omiso a la broma.

— ¿Qué equipo policial se encarga del caso? — preguntó más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Y es que no era que le importara especialmente, pero dependiendo de cual sería más o menos complejo.

— El de Hyuna — dijo Yoongi — está en el informe que os ha dado Namjoon.

Jimin y Taehyung torcieron el gesto. Eso complicaba las cosas y bastante. Tenían historial con aquella mujer, y no uno que les fuera fácil sobrellevar. La inspectora Hyuna y su equipo se la tenían jurada, a ellos dos y Namjoon concretamente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Según la leyenda, los kumiho, o gumiho comen hígado o corazones. Por motivos excepcionales del guión, aquí hablamos de corazones. Imagino que casi todo el mundo ha visto my gilfriend is a gumiho así que no sé si hace falta detallar mucho más. Tampoco es que yo sea una experta en seres sobrenaturales no occidentales.. y en algunos casos los occidentales escapan a mi frikismo porque hay demasiadas teorías de por medio al no ser algo científicamente probado.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Jisoo bufó con tedio y silenciosamente mientras se mantenía frente a la radio. La tarea que le habían asignado era probablemente la más pesada y aburrida de todas. Yoongi solía encargarse de ello, y como no tenía que hacer nada más que escuchar lo hacía bastante bien, pero ella se aburría.

El cuarto de la radio era especialmente pequeño, no tenía ventanas y estaba completamente insonorizado. Captaba las ondas a través de una antena hipersensible, y muchas más historias que le había contado Namjoon haciendo referencia a que incluso podían escuchar mensajes cifrados de Norcorea. Namjoon siempre tenía historias sobre cómo funcionaba todo, y eso hacía que Jisoo aprendiera a usar el equipo más rápido de lo que lo hacían los otros porque ellos se centraban en lo básico, ella tenía toda la información. En unas libretas muy detalladas en las que estaban todos sus apuntes y Jungkook y Yeri solían pelearse por ellas.

Escuchaba sobre el atraco en un barrio de las afueras, un policía que repetía que no había podido desayunar aún y bam, casi cuando creía que se iba a dormir y que batiría su récord sujetando la botella encima de su hombro por más de tres minutos ocurrió lo que esperaba. Hyojong, del equipo de Hyuna, intentaba comunicarse con la inspectora que no contestaba.

Jisoo se levantó de la silla de ruedecillas casi de un salto, dejando que la botella cayera al suelo, abrió la puerta de la habitación y subió las escaleras hasta una zona en la que había varias mesas con ordenadores.

Pasó de largo el asiento de Joy, con varios ordenadores y cercano a los servidores, y pasó directamente al asiento en el que estaba Yoongi. Se suponía que él monitorizaba la investigación de Jimin y Taehyung desde allí. A la vez se suponía que buscaba información sobre la chica desaparecida. Aquel era el trabajo que le hubiera tocado a Jungkook de no haber salido, mucho más interesante que la radio.

— Suga oppa, el móvil de Hyojong, lo he oído, esta a punto de llamar a Hyuna — dijo zarandeándolo para ver cómo le lanzaba una mirada gélida —. Intenta contactarla por radio, pero ella no debe estar en el coche.

Yoongi cambió activó una de las pantallas secundarias del ordenador y activó un programa. Tenía varias ventanas activas, con distintos números de teléfono y seleccionó uno de ellos. Pinchar los teléfonos de la policía era complejo, pero no imposible si los que se rastreaban eran en realidad teléfonos personales, como era el caso.

Tal y cómo había deducido Jisoo, aquel tipo llamaba a su jefa en aquel instante, pero aún no había dado con ella. Casi al mismo tiempo que trataban de monitorizar la llamada, Namjoon aparecía por la puerta y pasaba de largo por delante suyo hacia la oficina de descanso.

Jisoo no le prestó atención, era más importante aclarar que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo. Después de todo le tocaba pasarse dos semanas limpiando las duchas y los baños, independientemente del cuadro guía colgado en el comedor que decía a quién le tocaría. Todo por culpa de disparar el arma en un lugar técnicamente no autorizado. Tenía que mantenerse centrada y metida de lleno en el trabajo con Yoongi.

— Tienes que venir a comisaría — decía la voz de Hyojong. Jisoo no le había visto nunca, pero aquel tipo se la tenía jurada a la mitad del equipo, él y su división estaban seguros de que ellos tenían que ver con crímenes violentos, pero nunca tenían pruebas para ello. Porque obviamente no había motivo para que ninguno de ellos fuera inculpado —. He pillado a uno compañero de los raritos. Como dije han vuelto a la escena.

— No puedo ahora, creo haber encontrado a la chica — añadió la voz de Hyuna en la llamada que escuchaban. Jisoo se apegaba a los cascos que llevaba Yoongi para poder oír bien lo que decían, y este la empujaba ligeramente porque se sentía incómodo al respecto —. Hwitaek viene conmigo al centro médico Asan. Retenle y por favor esta vez no le pegues a nadie. Solo tómale los datos.

Aquello se entendía mejor junto con una larga y vieja historia. Namjoon había sido retenido por Hyojong durante veinticuatro horas durante la investigación de un caso de un _Haetae_ *en el que creían que él había matado a varios niños. Hyojong estaba seguro de que Namjoon mataba niños, y aquello le había llevado al extremo de pegarle una paliza para que confesara. Rosé se lo había contado todo a Jisoo con admiración, aunque se podía imaginar que tal y como era Namjoon tal vez le había dicho algo que le sacara los nervios de punta al inspector. Jisoo sentía curiosidad, pero nunca había preguntado. Se imaginaba que Jin sabría más del tema, pero esperaba el momento adecuado para hacer las preguntas.

Jisoo había hecho bien su trabajo al dar la pista a Yoongi sobre la llamada. Salió en la dirección en la que había ido Namjoon y le vio hablando con Seulgi. Tenía que ver a la chica para hablar de lo del posible arresto, pero imaginaba que él ya estaba hablando con ella porque si sólo tenían a uno de los tres compañeros, los otros dos habrían llamado para avisar de lo ocurrido.

— ¿Vais a ir a la comisaría? — preguntó Jisoo —. Yoongi y yo hemos encontrado a la chica, está en un hospital.

Seulgi ponía los ojos en blanco. Estaba sentada en una silla y tenía varios papeles y bolsas de patatas abiertas sobre una amplia mesa de color amarillento. Namjoon estaba de pie a su lado, y Jisoo los observaba en espera de una respuesta.

— Si fuera Jimin no voy en medio día para fastidiarle, dejar así tirado a Jungkook, pobrecito — anunció la chica mientras Jisoo y Namjoon se miraban. No hacía falta hablar mucho más para saber que había ocurrido algo entre Jimin y Seulgi. Por eso ella hablaba de aquel modo, pero los motivos eran inciertos para ambos —. Me llevo a Wendy conmigo.

Jisoo se sentó sobre un espacio vacío de la mesa y miró a Namjoon. Llevaba el pelo castaño y extrañamente caído sobre la frente, no parecía tener aspecto de salir a ningún lugar aunque le dijera que Yoongi seguía recopilando datos. ¿Tal vez la mandaba a ella con Jin? Esperaba que sí, aunque eran unas esperanzas un poco superfluas.

— Avisa a Taehyung para organizar una visita con la chica sospechosa, tal vez conociéndola pueda sacarle algo de información — le ordenó el chico y Jisoo se colocó la mano en la frente a modo de saludo militar —. Voy a ver qué más a podido descubrir Suga.

— ¡Yes sir! — dijo para enseguida sacar su teléfono móvil y llamar al chico.

Marcó el teléfono de Tae, pero no contestaba. Seguramente iría conduciendo él. Habría perdido Jimin al piedra, papel o tijera, porque siempre perdía. Marcó el teléfono de Jimin y consiguió contactarles. Según el chico, estaban de camino.

Taehyung paró el coche en una gasolinera de camino al centro. Quería comprar chicles, y quería hablar con Jimin primero. Bajó a por los chicles y Jimin se quedó en el asiento del acompañante. La aparición de Park Hyejin en medio de un caso lo complicaba todo mucho, y especialmente porque aquella chica creía que él estaba muerto y enterrado desde hacía años.

— Estás pensando en ella — dijo Taehyung al volver. Ya mascaba chicle, de menta concretamente. A pesar de haberse metido en el coche no se había puesto cinturón de seguridad y no parecía tener intención de arrancar próximamente —. Por un momento casi me da algo al pensar que un kumiho podía habérsela comido.

— Un Kumiho o un hombre lobo no pueden comerse a Hyejin — dijo Jimin —. No creo que la encontrara tan apetecible.

Taehyung le miró sorprendido. No entendía por qué decía aquello, Hyejin no solo era guapa y sensual, también era dulce según el momento. Parecía que hablara de una bruja y no de su hermana gemela.

— No es por lo que piensas — le aclaró Jimin —. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar, tampoco creo que ninguna de esas criaturas me encontraran apetecible a mí. Tiene que ver con lo que te conté cuando aún estábamos en Daegu.

— Deberíamos retirarnos de este caso — añadió Taehyung arreglándose el pelo a la vez que se miraba en el retrovisor. El pasado, Daegu, todo aquello eran temas del pasado de los que no hablaban. De hecho nadie que fuera de la ciudad en el equipo parecía querer hablar de Daegu. Era casi como si hubiera un pacto de silencio general respecto a la ciudad, que no se pisaba aunque hubiera posibles casos. Fuera como fuera, desvió el caso a lo personal —. Quiero decir que a ti no te puede ver, y conmigo estará enfadada. Hyejin da miedo enfadada.

— Podemos pedir que manden a Hoseok a investigar o obligar a hacerlo a Jungkook —propuso Jimin. Había cogido la caja de chicles que Taehyung había puesto en la guantera y tomaba dos directamente para ver si mascar le calmaba la ligera angustia y los nervios que tenía desde la mañana al oír el nombre de su hermana —. No me emociona, pero no puedo verla.

Taehyung asintió. Era complicado después de siete años, se trataba de asuntos de los que el chico sabía que Jimin no quería hablar con nadie y menos compartir con todo el equipo.

— Ni tan siquiera sé cómo será ahora — puntualizó Jimin sin que Taehyung supiera realmente qué decirle —. ¿Y si es igual que el resto? ¿Y si lo que ha pasado ha sido un error en un experimento y todos descubren lo que de verdad pasa en Daegu?

— ¿Quieres que lo cubramos todo? — propuso Taehyung girándose como si hubiera tenido la mejor de las ideas y moviendo los brazos al hablar —. Buscamos algún Kumiho, le echamos la culpa de todo, terminamos la investigación y hacemos que se olviden de que había cosas de Hyejin en uno de los escenarios. Encaja con un Kumiho, y el resto puede ser material circunstancial que está ahí por casualidad.

— No sé cómo vamos a hacerlo — se lamentó el chico de pelo más oscuro. Estaba claro que era una buena idea, pero ahora que ya tenían la pista de dónde podía estar Hyejin, tal y como le había dicho Jisoo, si hablaban con ella y daba pie a encontrar alguna pista que lo relacionara todo con ella realmente sería imposible solucionar el problema —. Tendrías que hablar tú con ella.

— Si no, podemos contarlo todo y explicarle a todos porqué no había un equipo como este antes que nosotros — propuso Taehyung. Más por provocarle que por otra cosa. Todos aquellos detalles no parecían tener relevancia fuera de Daegu hasta el momento.

Jimin se rió respecto a aquella teoría. Parecía solo querer hacerle reír con la aplastante realidad.

— Cuando le hables, si te toca a ti, no quiero que sepa que estoy vivo — añadió a pesar de que era algo obvio —. Tú estás en esto porque conociste a Namjoon de viaje y te parecía divertido cazar vampiros como si fueras Buffy. Si puedes evitar hablar con ella también sería práctico.

Taehyung se sintió algo molesto porque lo comparara con una chica, y más porque era una chica rubia, parecía una analogía pobre y cruel. No era que encontrara ofensivo ser una chica, pero no lo era y era molesto. De todos modos, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó para volver al centro. Tener las cosas claras respecto a cómo enfocar las cosas parecía haber solucionado gran parte del problema.

Cuando llegaron al centro, Namjoon había salido con Jin para investigar el centro médico Asan, Yoongi investigaba mapas y documentación haciendo uso del ordenador, y Jisoo esperaba sentada en su litera mientras jugaba con una app que acababa de descargar. Yeri estaba sentada con ella, y compartían el teléfono, una partida cada una.

— Namjoon ha dicho que os diga que sois unos lentos, y que Tae, tienes que llamar a Hyejin para poder hablar con ella — contó la chica mientras la que jugaba era Yeri —. También ha dicho Jimin, que tienes que encargarte tú de lo contrario porque será más fácil que hable con alguien que conoce.

Jimin negó con la cabeza y bufó.

— Y Seulgi sigue enfadada contigo — añadió Yeri sin separar la vista de la pantalla —. Que dejarais que cogieran a Jungkook no ha ayudado a que esté más contenta.

— Es verdad ¿Qué ha pasado? — dijo Jisoo. Jimin se había ido a sentar a su propia litera, a duras penas solo separada por un par de metros. Siendo de los miembros más antiguos podían haber pedido habitación propia, pero al investigar pasaban tanto tiempo fuera que al final era mejor para los que siempre estaban dentro del edificio tener intimidad.

Taehyung se apoyaba en la escalera y miraba a las dos chicas jugar, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido con Jungkook y no quería que se le escapara la risa, pero había sido un poco absurdo.

—Hyojong estaba allí, escondido entre la maleza — explicó Taehyung bajo la mirada de Jimin que asentía —. Hemos pasado el cordón policial y se ha lanzado sobre nosotros. Jungkook estaba de espaldas y le ha cogido como si le abrazara. Por mucho que Jimin y yo intentábamos pegarle para que le soltara no ha habido manera.

— Ha llegado más policía por detrás y hemos tenido que salir corriendo — corroboró Jimin —. A duras penas hemos podido ver nada.

— ¡Pobre Jungkook! — exclamó Yeri —. Espero que para mí no sea igual cuando Yongsun me diga que puedo salir a investigar.

Jisoo volvía a jugar con el móvil. Sí, era una mala suerte bastante grande que le ocurriera aquello a la primera. Ella no había tenido aquella mala suerte, pero su principal misión había resultado ser solo una leyenda urbana.

— En la mía yo esperaba encontrarme con la mujer de la cara cortada — dijo Jisoo con desinterés —. Pero era todo mentira, solo un grupo de niñas jugando a asustarse entre ellas. ¿Os imagináis terminar con la leyenda urbana de la mujer de la cara cortada?

— Yo la he visto — dijo Yeri muy seria.

Taehyung tragó saliva. A él no le gustaban ese tipo de historias, de hecho sabía que a Jimin tampoco y se sentía incómodo con la idea de decir que se marchaba.

— Yongsun le saltó encima y me sacó del callejón antes de que me apuñalara — añadió la chica del pelo rubio con media sonrisa —. Es real. Podéis preguntárselo a ella.

— Yongsun solo se enrolla con Byulyi en el laboratorio y nunca sale — la contradijo Jisoo que en realidad tenía algo de angustia respecto a aquella leyenda concretamente. Fuera como fuera, nunca había visto a Yongsun haciendo gran cosa.

— Solo sale cuando le apetece o cree que puede hacer algo — la corrigió Jimin —. Pero es buena cazadora, aunque no tanto investigando.

Jisoo negó con la cabeza. No lo creía, de lo contrario iría con los demás cuando fueran a cazar algo, no pasaría tanto tiempo analizando muestras, creando material útil y buscando maneras de alimentar a los pocos que habían sufrido transformaciones o eran directamente criaturas sobrenaturales.

— Ayuda para crear la comida de Joy y de Jackson, porque le gusta más, pero si alguna vez hay un problema serio la quieres a ella cerca — asintió Taehyung.

— No os creo — se rió —. Los tres os habéis puesto de acuerdo para asustarme, tampoco existe realmente esa mujer.

Yeri asintió. Sí existía, y no sabían cómo se la mataba realmente, porque no se encontraba información de qué la había creado para empezar.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haetae: criatura chinocoreana que puede comer fuego, y a veces disfruta de comer niños. Los coreanos lo ven como una especie de figura justiciera o algo así por el rollo del fuego y que puede, si lo entendí bien, viajar muy rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

La luz de la habitación era un poco agobiante, el pijama del hospital hacía que le picara todo y las ganas de dejar tirada a la terapeuta que la visitaba todos los días desde que la habían encontrado eran intensas. Hyejin se encontraba estirada sobre la cama, calculando sus posibilidades de huir del hospital o simplemente quedarse, adaptarse al nombre falso que había dado después de despertar y simplemente escapar del país en busca de tranquilidad.

Su pelo se extendía largo en la almohada y no esperaba visitas, solo que le dieran el alta pronto. Su terapeuta era una mujer llamada Lee Kyungsung que la miraba con ojos de sapo mientras ella hablaba sobre los problemas que la habían incitado a saltar al río Han. No, no le decía toda la verdad. Inventaba historias sobre trabajos poco éticos para empresas farmacéuticas. Alegaba a hacer pruebas en animales y sentirse terrible al respecto, pero aquello sonaba mucho más ligero que lo que hacía de verdad.

Kyungsung entró en la habitación después de llamar y la miró por un instante. Sonreía, y Hyejin veía sus dientes amenazadores, casi como una muñeca que fuera a comérsela si hacia un gesto inadecuado. Era una de las pesadillas recurrentes que tenía en su infancia, y seguía sintiendo el terror hacia los dientes de la gente de alguna manera.

— Señora Ahn, ha venido una inspectora de la policía — dijo la doctora a la par que Hyejin se incorporaba en la cama —. Como no dispone de un guardián para que le informe de lo ocurrido, le pregunto ¿Desea verla ahora o esperar a que le de el alta para mantener una conversación con ella?

Hyejin fingía que dudaba mientras examinaba los distintos detalles de la habitación en la que se encontraba. No sabía por qué, la policía podía tener ningún interés en ella. Como Ahn Hwasa, no existía y no había ningún rastro de que hubiera hecho nada ilegal en su vida.

Sobre la mesa cercana a la ventana había un jarrón transparente para flores, y sobre a cama había algunos cables a los que podía dar uso si se asustaba. Después contaba con un pincho de plástico que había conseguido elaborar cortando a trozos una cucharilla del pudding que le había traído la enfermera.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué quieren verme? — preguntó en un tono ligeramente infantilizado. Había estado usándolo desde el primer momento, la clave base de usar una nueva identidad era crear completamente aquella nueva identidad.

— Está relacionado con un crimen ocurrido cerca del río, en la otra punta de dónde te encontraron las brigadas antisuicidio — puntualizó la doctora. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y parecía algo harta de aquel paripé. La doctora Lee no se tragaba aquel papelón de que Hwasa era solo una buena chica inocente que esperaba morir después de haber testado medicamentos en dulces y pequeños conejitos.

Hyejin asintió.

— Debo ser de ayuda para la ley y la justicia del país — afirmó con inocencia fingida. Podía usar el pincho, correr hacia la salida y robar el primer coche que encontrara en el parking. Ya había robado coches alguna vez con Chaerin, y aunque había sido ella quien se había encargado de todo había visto hasta el último de los detalles.

Se preguntaba hasta cierto punto si la chica la ayudaría a salir del paso, pero no eran tan cercanas, solo habían compartido copas un par de veces. Los amigos eran algo escaso para Hyejin, que tal vez contaba únicamente con Wheein. La pequeña Wheein que de verdad creía que Hyejin trabajaba en una farmacéutica y estaba a punto de casarse con Mino. El amor de su vida creía que era ni más ni menos. Había mentido en más de una ocasión. La ignorancia hacía de Wheein la única persona en la que poder confiar.

Kyungsung asintió y caminó tranquilamente hasta la salida para avisar a la inspectora. Hyejin volvió a revisar sus opciones. También podía adelantarse a astillar alguna de las perchas del armario.

Nada más pensarlo se levantó, caminó hasta el armario y cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta de este, el sonido de la que daba paso al interior de la habitación se abrió. Hubo a duras penas para un fugaz reconocimiento bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la inspectora al verla, y un saludo completamente formal.

— Verá señorita Ahn Hwasa, no quisiera molestarla — dijo la inspectora sacando su identificación y enseñándosela. Su cabello castaño rojizo despeinado, y la camisa abierta en casi hasta su pecho captaban la atención de Hyejin, que se quedó un poco cortada respecto a sus pensamientos de huida —. Mi nombre es Kim Hyuna y tengo alguna información que me gustaría contrastar con usted, si no es mucha molestia.

Hyejin asintió. Caminó de nuevo hacia su cama y se sentó en esta a la par que veía como la inspectora se sentaba en la silla que había al lado de la mesa para acompañantes. Hyejin no le sacaba ojo de encima, su identificación parecía completamente legal, pero no sabía hasta qué punto aquella mujer estaba contratada por su familia de forma corrupta.

— Verá, encontramos un cadáver cerca del río y documentación de alguien que se parece mucho a usted fue encontrada al lado de dicho cuerpo — explicó Hyuna con detalle y mostrándole la imagen del cadáver. El motivo por el cual la relacionaban con aquel cuerpo le parecía absurdo, y cómo la habían encontrado también era algo que no comprendía. No creía poder confiar en la inspectora —. Diga, ¿Ha visto antes usted a esta mujer?

Hyejin negó. El lugar en que se había encontrado todo era claramente cercano al laboratorio de Security Park and Choi industries, y se imaginaba por qué se relacionaba todo con ella, pero como Park Hyejin no como Ahn Hwasa.

— Nunca antes — dijo con facilidad e hizo llegar lágrimas a sus ojos como si fuera lo más aterrador que hubiera visto en su vida. Era fácil llorar si se lo proponía con su bagaje emocional, aunque en ese momento tampoco quisiera podría haberlo hecho fácilmente. Estaba aterrorizada ante la posibilidad de tener que volver a casa —. ¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo?

— Verá señorita Ahn, queríamos comprobar si no podría usted haber olvidado su nombre o algún detalle referente a que en realidad usted sea Park Hyejin debido al shock — dijo Hyuna seriamente —. Hemos oído que usted fue encontrada por las brigadas antsuicidio en el río, y nos preguntábamos si tal vez usted no se intentara suicidar y hubiera algo que pudiera contarnos respecto al caso. Podemos ayudarla si alguien intenta hacerle daño.

Hyejin negó. Cada vez aquello olía peor. Nadie pretende ayudar a nadie por la bondad de su corazón, eso era algo que había aprendido cuando era muy pequeña y no se atrevía a desconfiar de su propio aprendizaje.

— No recuerdo nada de todo eso — admitió con voz dulce —. Yo salté desde el puente Mapo. Quería morir. No soy Park Hyejin.

Hyuna bufó con ligera frustración. Aunque parecía tratar de ocultarlo, Hyejin veía claramente que estaba molesta porque la creía una pieza fundamental de aquel asesinato. La verdad era que ya podía bufar, Hyejin no sabía nada de aquel cuerpo encontrado, su identificación y su bolso estaban allí de casualidad.

— Sabe que no puedo ayudarla si me miente — afirmó mirándola directamente a los ojos. Casi como si pudiera leerle la mente, pero no podía. Había conocido a gente que podía leer el pensamiento con solo mirar a los ojos, pero eran papilla rosa en una trituradora gracias a las pruebas de corte y regeneración de seres sobrenaturales que llevaba a cabo en Security Park and Choi industries.

— Inspectora Kim — dijo poniendo un puchero pero sin llegar a parecer una niña pequeña —. Le aseguro que no recuerdo nada de lo que me pregunta. Solo puedo decirle lo que sé, y que salté del puente Mapo voluntariamente. No sé nada de esa chica, y rezaré por ella la próxima vez que viste la iglesia, pero no sé en qué más puedo ayudar.

Hyuna la miró de reojo y se levantó de la silla rápidamente. No se había tragado nada de lo que había dicho Hyejin, y podía verlo por la forma en la que sonreía abiertamente. Parecía que ambas fingían estar tomando un café entre amigas, en especial desde que Hyejin había asegurado su intento de suicidio la primera vez.

“Un punto menos para la inspectora Kim, porque eso sí es verdad” pensó Hyejin mientras la veía andar hasta la puerta y despedirse amablemente.

— Solo una cosa más — dijo mientras abría la puerta. Se había parado en seco y trataba de sacar algo de su bolsillo —. He oído que no tiene un guardián, Ahn Hwasa, si necesita uno para altas, cuidados post tratamiento o lo que sea, cuente conmigo estoy dispuesta a ayudarla.

Las palabras de la inspectora se clavaron en el pecho de Hyejin, que se sintió atacada deliberadamente. Aquella era una forma de jugar con su solitud, Hyuna sabía que Hyejin no tenía a nadie a quien llamar, y sabía cómo jugar con las emociones de la gente. Si no fuera porque tenía pensado huir pronto, aquel hubiera sido el momento de sacar el punzón de plástico y clavárselo en la yugular, pero debía controlarse. Fuera como fuera, Hyejin caminó hasta la inspectora sin reparar en ponerse las zapatillas que la enfermera le había proporcionado para andar por la habitación y tomó la tarjeta con su nombre completo y su número de teléfono.

— Gracias inspectora Kim — dijo con una sonrisa pletórica, dentro de lo que cabía esperar después de que se asustara al ver la fotografía de un cadáver, claro. Le devolvería el engaño con más engaño. Había vivido de ello durante años y no era un problema después de todo —. De hecho, si lo desea es un placer para mí que le diga a la doctora Lee que usted es mi guardián de ahora en adelante. Confío en usted.

En el vestíbulo, mientras tanto, Namjoon, Hoseok y Jin observaban la disposición. Los tres llevaban intercomunicadores ocultos, por si ocurría algo y para mantenerse en contacto si se separaban. Era poco corriente hacerlo, pero no estaba de más.

La recepcionista estaba ocupada con gente pidiendo citas, y los ascensores que llevaban a las distintas plantas del hospital se encontraban casi escondidos entre la tienda de revistas y regalos, y la cafetería. Namjoon observó a su alrededor mientras Jin caminaba en dirección a los ascensores. Habían sabido por la información encontrada por Yoongi que la chica estaba en psiquiatría.

Jin avisó que subía en el ascensor, y dejó a Namjoon y Hoseok en el vestíbulo, aún inspeccionando el lugar. Namjoon mandaría a los otros para llevara cabo el resto del trabajo, así que aún y si le veían haciendo algo raro pensarían que solo era un caso aislado. Vislumbró a Hwitaek tonteando con una enfermera y se escondió detrás de unas máquinas de bebidas y chocolatinas. Debía ir con cuidado.

Alzó la vista hacia el ascensor en el que se estaba a punto de subir Jin y la vio. Una chica preciosa, parecida en cierto modo a Joy. Su pelo no era rojo, su cara no era para nada igual a la suya y tal vez no era tan pálida, pero sentía aquel tipo de atracción que Joy le había causado al verla por primera vez.

Joy era un Kumiho. Tal vez el kumiho más inocente que el chico jamás hubiera conocido, la había visto llorar mientras comía incapaz de comprender su propia naturaleza, y había sido ambiguo, porque los Kumiho solían ser conscientes de lo que tenían que hacer.

Namjoon marcó el teléfono de la chica sin pensárselo dos veces, y volvió a apoyarse contra la máquina de refrescos para esconderse de Hwitaek.

— ¿Joy, por qué un Kumiho iría a un hospital? — preguntó directamente, después de saludarla de un modo empalagoso, mientras Hoseok le hacía caras. Sí, seguramente le acusaba de llamar para hacer una pregunta estúpida a su novia mientras trabajaban. Pero no era una pregunta estúpida. Los Kumiho, incluso si no sabían que lo eran, gozaban de una salud inmejorable según creía. No tenía sentido ir al hospital.

— Oppa, ¿por qué me llamas para esto? — le dijo Joy con voz que sonaba casi melosa a pesar de las palabras —. Las únicas veces que he pisado un hospital ha sido para hacer visitas y por las revisiones para la escuela.

Hoseok suspiró un poco chocado por la llamada. Namjoon era alguien serio en el trabajo, pero los kumiho eran su gran perdición. No solo con la aparición de Joy había empezado a actuar extraño respecto a la opinión que tenía de los kumiho, sino que de tanto en tanto la llamaba, le pedía consejo y estaba seguro de que compartía habitación con ella. Le daba escalofríos de pensarlo, tener una relación real con una kumiho era como estar al borde del suicidio si a la chica le daba hambre.

Namjoon le hizo señas de que la siguiera, y Hoseok trató de ponerse en contacto con Jin para que le dijera en qué planta bajaba. Caminó hasta la zona de ascensores y esperó a que llegara el siguiente.

— En psiquiatría, igual que yo — dijo Jin por lo bajo. Los auriculares puestos hacían que pareciera que hablara por teléfono.

— Síguela tú Hyung, yo buscaré a Hyejin — puntualizó Hoseok subiendo en el siguiente ascensor. No lo decía porque le tuviera miedo a aquella criatura especialmente bella, lo hacía porque obviamente, Jin podría seguirla con mayor facilidad. Aunque sí, estaba claramente asustado.

En el piso superior, Jin caminaba fingiéndose descuidado detrás de la chica. A sus ojos era distinta que a los ojos de Namjoon. La mayoría de los kumiho tenían un aspecto real, pero solían llevar un glamour que hacía que la gente las viera con los rasgos más ideales que encontraban en otra persona. Jin se preguntaba si las mujeres heterosexuales verían hombres o se empezarían a cuestionar su sexualidad al ver una kumiho. Aunque estaba seguro de la existencia de hombres kumiho.

Vio como la chica entraba en una de las habitaciones, y caminó para ver el nombre del paciente en la entrada. “Kim Joseph” leía el cartel del nombre. Debía ser un chico coreano-americano con aquel nombre dedujo. Ya debía ser duro volar de Norteamérica para cruzarse con un kumiho en Corea.

De lejos vio como Hoseok llegaba a la planta de psiquiatría y corrió hacia él para señalarle la habitación.

— ¿Qué hay de la chica? — preguntó el menor con curiosidad.

— No me ha dado tiempo, Hobi — se molestó Jin —. No soy flash.

Hoseok se rió. Recordaba que Yoongi había dicho algo sobre un nombre que no era Park Hyejin. Revisó los distintos carteles hasta encontrar el que se parecía al nombre que había dicho.

— Entra tú, sabrás qué decirle si se molesta — dijo Hoseok. El plan era poner un micro en la habitación y conectarlo a la radio para escuchar si tenía visitas —. Es muy guapa, no sabré fingir delante suyo. ¿Crees que ella también será un Kumiho?

Jin frunció el ceño.

— ¿Crees que Taehyung saldría con un Kumiho? — preguntó Jin —. Está vivo.

— Namjoon sale con uno y sigue con vida ¿no?

— Pero Joy no es un Kumiho habitual tampoco — puntualizó Jin que hasta el momento no tenía del todo claro si quería entrar o no en la habitación. Sacó el micrófono de su bolsillo y trató de imaginar cómo sería la habitación por dentro. Todas ellas solían tener un armario a un lado, una cama y una mesilla. Su mejor apuesta era que la chica estuviera dormida y así poder pasar hasta el fondo de la habitación para colocarlo, pero de lo contrario tendría que probar suerte con el armario.

— Hyung — le avisó Hoseok,y Jin se giró hacia una esquina al darse cuenta de que la puerta se abría —. Como te digo, Jisoo está adaptándose perfectamente a Seúl — empezó a decir fingiendo tener una conversación con él.

La inspectora Hyuna tardó un poco en salir de la habitación, pero cuando lo hizo no reparó en ellos, pasó de largo hasta la zona de ascensores.

— Menos mal — rió Jin. Sabía que Hyejin estaría despierta porque lo había estado oyendo, así que su oportunidad era escasa. Pero por lo menos podía estar preparado.

Jin abrió la puerta de la habitación sin llamar y saludó de modo efusivo sin mirar al frente. Buscaba el mueble en que dejar el micrófono.

— Hermana, tengo noticias para ti, papá y mamá — empezó a decir para enseguida fingir quedarse helado mirando a Hyejin —. No eres mi hermana, o dios mío, disculpa — empezó a decir para hacer la disculpa más larga que había podido inventar en su vida. Se acercó a hacer una reverencia a la chica, que estaba cerca de la mesa. E insistió en que le traería unas flores por la inconveniencia.

Hyejin le miraba confundida, alzaba una ceja incrédula de que después de una semana sin una sola intromisión, de golpe hubiera dos.

Jin tocó el pomo de la puerta del armario haciéndose el idiota confundido y rió. Dejar el micro por debajo de este era la mejor forma de ocultarlo, aunque siempre quedaba dejar las flores prefería dejar un micrófono allí primero.

— Perdone de verdad, está siendo un día muy largo — dijo girándose hacia la puerta de salida —. Nunca creí que ingresarían a mi hermana en psiquiatría y estoy un poco desquiciado yo mismo. Mis disculpas.

Dicho y hecho todo lo que tenía que hacer, Jin salió de la habitación. Tenían un micrófono en la habitación para saber a qué atenerse si Hyejin no quería ver a Taehyung o Jimin.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Seulgi puso los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba directamente con Hyojong. No tenía ningún motivo para retener a Jungkook a excepción de que hubiera levantado el cordón policial, cosa que no era tan terrible teniendo en cuenta que se habían llevado ya el cuerpo. Pero lo peor, es que en aquella comisaría, nadie a parte de él hablaba con ella.

— No podéis interrogarle sin mi presencia en la habitación — dijo la chica abriendo mucho los ojos y dejando ver su enfado. Solía retenerse mucho, pero llevaba un bagaje de molestia considerable —. ¿Es que vais a traer al fiscal porque un chico que a duras penas ha pasado la mayoría de edad levantara un cordón policial por curiosidad?

Era una comisaría pequeña en la que le tenían retenido, a duras penas había unas celdas pequeñas en las que se metía a borrachos. Ni tan siquiera le habían llevado a la central. Y es que sí, Hyojong había estado jugando al despiste a propósito porque sabía que Seulgi aparecería tarde o temprano con mil recursos y detalles legales que la ayudaran a incluso amenazar con demandas.

— Inspector Kim, sé que le caen mal mis amigos — puntualizó la chica y casi estaba por agarrarle del pelo decolorado y abofetear su cara pálida. Algo que era no se podía negar era que Hyojong debía trabajar a destiempo, puesto que su aspecto era el de alguien al borde de la muerte —. A mí también me caen muy mal a ratos, pero créame, se equivoca con el chico y lo va a sufrir si no lo saca de esa celda ahora mismo.

Wendy temía tener que sujetar a Seulgi dado su enfado. Parecía todo charla, pero era capaz de traer a una multitud enfadada a la comisaría, incluso cámaras de televisión juzgando la pobre forma de trabajar de la policía de Seúl. En más de una ocasión ya había tratado de mover hilos para movilizar a toda la prensa, pero se había echado atrás al ver que los superiores de la inspectora Hyuna les habían hecho soltar a sus compañeros.

— Abogada Kang, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo — dijo Hyojong golpeando la mesa —. No hay una sola manera de que la deje entrar para que controle cada pequeña palabra de ese chico. Cuando llegue la jefa Kim será cuando le deje marchar, hasta entonces iré dentro a saber por qué estaban sus amigos metiendo la nariz en otro dichoso crimen violento.

Wendy miró a su alrededor. Se fijó en el reloj, ya eran las ocho de la tarde y tenía hambre. El inspector y Seulgi iban a discutir hasta que se helara el infierno, de eso estaba segura. Hasta que Hyuna no llegara no habría una conversación coherente en aquella comisaría. E incluso cuando llegara la inspectora podría ser complicado lidiar con la situación.

Salió a por algo de comida, y se preguntó si se la darían a Jungkook de comprar también algo para él. Desde la mañana no debía haber probado bocado. Si ella estuviera en la misma situación querría huir solo para tener una perfecta cita con un buen plato de sopa de kimchi.

Frente a la entrada del Centro médico Asan, Mino fumaba un cigarrillo. Después de una semana buscando a Hyejin, había recordado que la chica llevaba un localizador. Había pasado la semana afirmando que Hyejin había salido de vacaciones, que Hyejin solo había decidido robarle el coche para ir a la playa, que Hyejin estaba a salvo y no había vuelto a intentar suicidarse... montones de mentiras para cubrir su error, y el hecho de que la chica no tuviera lealtad alguna por su propia familia.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisó y suspiró. Hyejin no le saludaría amablemente, lo sabía por experiencia, aunque tampoco sería dura con él. La chica le miraría con tedio y como mucho le daría un golpe suave que denotara su enfado, como las otras veces. Aunque Las otras veces había sido él la brigada antisuicido personal.

Obligado a convivir con ella, cuidarla y vigilarla, cualquier odio que sintiera hacia él era equiparable al aprecio que hubiera podido adquirir. Hyejin era casi como una hermana pequeña adoptada cuando ambos ya eran adolescentes.

Pasó por el vestíbulo mirando la aplicación instalada en su teléfono con el localizador que la chica llevaba y dedujo que debía estar en psiquiatría. Por el lugar en el que habían encontrado su coche, sabía que aquello era otro intento de suicido y solo tenía que encontrar la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Hubiera sido sencillo si la chica usara su nombre para registrarse, pero ni tan siquiera como suicida se podía decir que Hyejin fuera alguien tonto.

Una vez en la planta de psiquiatría tomó una fotografía del mapa que colgaba en la pared. Todas las habitaciones, con sus números, la salida de emergencia, el centro de enfermeras... Introdujo la fotografía en el programa y encontró la habitación. La habitación 705.

Caminaba en dirección al pasillo cuando sintió curiosidad por un murmullo en una sala de espera. Podía recoger una chocolatina para darle a Hyejin como ofrenda de paz, para demostrarle que no estaba enfadado porque le atara a la cama y después saliera corriendo. Aunque tenía cierto derecho a estarlo si pensaba en ello.

Levantó la vista en la sala de espera, había un par de máquinas de vending, pero solo una con comida y estaba ocupada. Un tipo alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y piel ligeramente bronceada estaba delante de él. Observó cómo seleccionaba una de las bolsas de patatas en marcador y seguidamente se encogía hacia el suelo para recogerla en cuando cayera en el cajón de recogida de la máquina.

Su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado en gimnasio era digno de admirar, y a pesar de la sudadera ancha, los pantalones no dejaban más por descubrir que la incógnita de si el tono de piel ligeramente bronceado era cuestión del sol o de nacimiento. Mino sintió su corazón latir incluso en las palmas de los dedos y un calor abrumador recorrer su cuerpo.

— Wooh — se escapó de sus labios tan bajo que ni tan siquiera creía que el tipo hubiera podido oírle. Jinwoo seguramente se hubiera sentido abochornado de estar a su lado, pero no estaba y era una suerte. Tal vez se lo hubiera contado a Hoony y Sengyoon y se hubieran reído de él de todos modos. Por poco Jinwoo no les cuenta cómo le había encontrado el día que Hyejin le había dejado atado a la cama y era francamente difícil de sobrellevar.

El tipo le miró y sonrió. Mino le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Visitando a algún amigo? — preguntó. Resultaba muy amigable para lo atractivo que parecía, totalmente distinto a como lo hubiera imaginado. Lo imaginaba serio y seductor, como un actor de dramas clásico.

— A mi hermana — mintió, aunque no era tan mentira si después de todo consideraba a la chica una hermana pequeña según el día.

El tipo asintió y se marchó sin decir gran cosa más. Mino sentía el calor abrumador aún recorriendo su cuerpo y hasta el mismo momento en que dejaba la habitación temía que una erección apareciera en sus pantalones. No era que llevara la ropa más adecuada para ocultarla con aquellos pantalones deportivos, y su camiseta ancha.

Trató de centrarse en la máquina de vending. Estaba seguro de que a Hyejin le gustaba el Twix, aunque siempre confundía si era Twix o Milky bar lo que prefería. Sacó de su bolsillo la cartera y sacó de ambas clases. Seguidamente volvió a sacar su teléfono móvil y caminó hasta la habitación que indicaba la aplicación.

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Intentó volver a llamar y al no recibir respuesta abrió a la directa. Los brazos de Hyejin le empujaron contra el armario y lo apretó contra este mientras empuñaba un plástico afilado en dirección a su cuello hasta que le vio la cara.

— ¿Mino? — preguntó la chica confusa y retirando el pincho de plástico de su cuello y dejando de presionar sobre su cuerpo. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta baja y se veía guapa incluso con aquel pijama espantoso que siempre dan en los hospitales.

— Yo estoy bien, mintiendo para que no me echen del trabajo ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal el intento de suicidio? — dijo para callarse al ver que ella colocaba su dedo sobre los labios y le indicaba con la mirada que salieran de la habitación enseguida —. Te traigo chocolate.

Mino abrió la puerta y dejó que la chica saliera hacia el pasillo para luego seguirla. El camino de vuelta a la sala de espera fue en silencio. Buscaban un espacio en el que nadie les molestara, y a pesar de que era una zona pública creían que allí estarían resguardados de lo que fuera que evitaba Hyejin.

— No se quiénes, pero han puesto un micrófono en mi habitación — dijo la chica en voz muy baja, casi susurrándole en el oído. Se había sentado en uno de aquellos cómodos asientos con acolchado de polipiel naranja y Mino estaba a su lado. Abrió la chocolatina de Twix y Minó se colgó un pin mental por haberse acordado —. Si es padre podría desconfiar de ti si sabe lo que pasó, si no, ha sido la policía.

— ¿Por qué te iba a colocar un micro tu padre? — preguntó el chico dubitativo. Aunque ciertamente, aquel hombre también le había colocado un localizador a su propia hija mucho antes de que ella intentara suicidarse siquiera —. Y la policía, no sé ¿En serio?

— No lo sé, pero en una semana no he tenido ninguna visita y hoy ha venido una inspectora, un tipo se ha equivocado al entrar segundos después — empezó a decir la chica —. Y luego he visto el micrófono. Ahora estás tú aquí.

— ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? — añadió él como si no fuera obvio que si desconfiaba de su padre debía desconfiar de él, después de todo era su empleado.

— Porque te conozco — afirmó la chica —. Sé que no tienes nada que ver, y que me vas a dejar llegar al fondo de todo esto.

— No, espera — dijo él negando con la cabeza —. Yo he venido a buscarte para llevarte a casa. Llevo muchos días mintiendo, la única forma de que esto no acabe contigo en casa y volviendo al trabajo mañana es que nos vayamos a Filipinas de vacaciones.

— No.

—¿Cómo que no? — se molestó Mino —. No puedes quedarte si la policía está detrás de ti.

— Confía en mí, y no avises a padre de que me estoy aquí — atajó la Hyejin —. Creo que podría recuperarme con el tratamiento que me dan. No es como en los centros a los que me obliga a ir padre.

— La, policía, Hyejin, te, investigan — dijo muy despacio Mino con los ojos abiertos y creyendo que estaba más loca por querer quedarse que por ser una suicida —. Me pagan por protegerte, no por usarte de cebo cuando crees que alguien investiga a tu familia, por muy buena que esté la terapeuta.

La chica negó.

— Está bajo control, — afirmó —. De lo contrario te llamaré enseguida. Y la terapeuta es guapa, pero es más tu tipo que el mío.

— ¿Puedo al menos avisar a Wheein? — preguntó el chico a sabiendas de que hiciera lo que hiciera, Hyejin acabaría escapando y buscando una manera de salirse con la suya —. Está muy preocupada desde que desapareciste. Cree que soy el prometido más mierdoso del universo.

Hyejin sonrió.

— Tienes que decirle que no hable con nadie de que estoy aquí si lo haces — puntualizó la chica —. Dile que estoy probando un tratamiento especial y no quiero que nadie lo sepa o algo así.

— Está bien — dijo él después de refunfuñar repetidamente —. Pero pagarás unas vacaciones para los chicos y para mí en cuanto salgas de aquí. Espero que tengas dinero en el banco.

— Te aseguro que alucinaréis con el resort en el que nos hospedaremos los cinco — aseguró la chica —. Solo confía en mí.

El chico la miró y asintió. Tenía que ser suficientemente capaz de fingir o ella sabría que dudaba. Siempre lo veía con solo mirarle a la cara, y era doloroso. Hyejin asintió también y Mino lo supo, por primera vez en su vida había podido mentir a Hyejin exitosamente.

En el centro, TaeHyung estaba con Jisoo en la cocina. Comían cereales mientras ella hablaba por kakao con Jennie y Taehyung se limitaba a mirar por encima de la mesa la conversación.

— Deja de cotillear — le advirtió Jisoo.

La cocina era amplia, con una gran mesa, neveras viejas, un par de microoondas de cuando funcionaba la oficina, muebles y unos fogones instalados por cortesía de Jackson. Se separaba de la entrada al lugar por una gran cristalera que permitía ver quién entraba o salía por aquella puerta.

— Tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada con algo — dijo él removiendo su bol de cereales. Eran las doce de la noche y Seulgi y Wendy aún no habían vuelto. Aquello solo podía significar que Jungkook seguía en comisaría —. Me siento culpable por lo de Kookie.

— Eso es problema tuyo — se rió ella cerrando Kakao y mirándole muy seria para enseguida empezar a reírse de forma absurda. No le importaba especialmente si Taehyung o cualquiera leía los mensajes que se mandaba con Jennie. Lo que leyeran podía no ser de su incumbencia, pero era más incómodo para el que lo leyera que para ella —. Jennie dice hola, y que nos dejes nuestra privacidad, por cierto. Puedes escribirle tú si te preocupa qué tal le va el caso.

Taehyung iba a decir algo, pero levantó la vista y vio a Wendy a través de la cristalera. Solo levantó la mano a modo de despedida para Jisoo, y salió dejando detrás el bol con cereales. Abrió una puerta que daba a las habitaciones y corrió a la altura de la chica con interés.

— ¿Y Jungkook? — preguntó apresuradamente en vez de saludar.

— Ha pasado antes, creo que ya está en la cama — dijo la chica algo pasmada por la pregunta.

Taehyung agradeció y caminó hasta la litera en la que dormía Jungkook. Era una de las más cercanas a la salida del garaje, y dormía solo en la parte superior. Taehyung se quitó las deportivas que llevaba y se alzó en la escalera para mirar al chico ya tendido en la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Jungkook mientras notaba como Taehyung le revisaba con la mirada. Tenía un ojo un poco hinchado, y parecía que Hyojong no se había pasado especialmente, pero tampoco había sido cortés.

— ¿Puedo subir? — preguntó aunque ya estaba tratando de plantarse sobre el colchón y estirarse a su lado antes de que el menor pudiera contestar.

— Estoy cansado Tae — dijo el chico.

— Solo me tumbaré aquí un rato — se excusó Taehyung mirándole fijo. Estaba preocupado, y aunque no había sido tan horrible como se había podido imaginar Jungkook no se veía como si hubiera pasado el día en el parque de atracciones de todos modos —. Lo siento por haberme marchado sin darle una paliza a ese estúpido inspector.

— No importa — mintió Jungkook , que en el fondo se sentía genial de que el otro se tumbara a su lado y se hubiera preocupado por él a pesar de haber podido hacer nada.

Taehyung se incorporó ligeramente y trató de taparse con el montón de mantas que Jungkook tenía encima de él. Seguidamente se colocó a su lado de nuevo y apoyó su cabeza cerca de la del menor. Observaba la forma de su nariz y su boca, enorme y con aquellos labios gruesos y adorables. Cuando sonreía parecía un ratoncillo y era lo mejor de verle reírse.

— Sí importa — afirmó en un susurro para no decir nada más. Jungkook no era solo un miembro más del equipo para él. Igual que Jimin temía los enfados de Seulgi, Jisoo que Jennie dejara de contestar a sus mensajes y todos a los enfados de Yoongi, Taehyung temía que Jungkook decidiera que la vida en el centro no era para él y se marchara de un día para otro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si lee esto algún IC, sí, ni tan siquiera se nombra a Taehyun, tiene explicación... en la segunda parte de la historia que ya está en proceso de creación.


	6. Chapter 6

Seulgi puso los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba directamente con Hyojong. No tenía ningún motivo para retener a Jungkook a excepción de que hubiera levantado el cordón policial, cosa que no era tan terrible teniendo en cuenta que se habían llevado ya el cuerpo. Pero lo peor, es que en aquella comisaría, nadie a parte de él hablaba con ella.

— No podéis interrogarle sin mi presencia en la habitación — dijo la chica abriendo mucho los ojos y dejando ver su enfado. Solía retenerse mucho, pero llevaba un bagaje de molestia considerable —. ¿Es que vais a traer al fiscal porque un chico que a duras penas ha pasado la mayoría de edad levantara un cordón policial por curiosidad?

Era una comisaría pequeña en la que le tenían retenido, a duras penas había unas celdas pequeñas en las que se metía a borrachos. Ni tan siquiera le habían llevado a la central. Y es que sí, Hyojong había estado jugando al despiste a propósito porque sabía que Seulgi aparecería tarde o temprano con mil recursos y detalles legales que la ayudaran a incluso amenazar con demandas.

— Inspector Kim, sé que le caen mal mis amigos — puntualizó la chica y casi estaba por agarrarle del pelo decolorado y abofetear su cara pálida. Algo que era no se podía negar era que Hyojong debía trabajar a destiempo, puesto que su aspecto era el de alguien al borde de la muerte —. A mí también me caen muy mal a ratos, pero créame, se equivoca con el chico y lo va a sufrir si no lo saca de esa celda ahora mismo.

Wendy temía tener que sujetar a Seulgi dado su enfado. Parecía todo charla, pero era capaz de traer a una multitud enfadada a la comisaría, incluso cámaras de televisión juzgando la pobre forma de trabajar de la policía de Seúl. En más de una ocasión ya había tratado de mover hilos para movilizar a toda la prensa, pero se había echado atrás al ver que los superiores de la inspectora Hyuna les habían hecho soltar a sus compañeros.

— Abogada Kang, déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo — dijo Hyojong golpeando la mesa —. No hay una sola manera de que la deje entrar para que controle cada pequeña palabra de ese chico. Cuando llegue la jefa Kim será cuando le deje marchar, hasta entonces iré dentro a saber por qué estaban sus amigos metiendo la nariz en otro dichoso crimen violento.

Wendy miró a su alrededor. Se fijó en el reloj, ya eran las ocho de la tarde y tenía hambre. El inspector y Seulgi iban a discutir hasta que se helara el infierno, de eso estaba segura. Hasta que Hyuna no llegara no habría una conversación coherente en aquella comisaría. E incluso cuando llegara la inspectora podría ser complicado lidiar con la situación.

Salió a por algo de comida, y se preguntó si se la darían a Jungkook de comprar también algo para él. Desde la mañana no debía haber probado bocado. Si ella estuviera en la misma situación querría huir solo para tener una perfecta cita con un buen plato de sopa de kimchi.

Frente a la entrada del Centro médico Asan, Mino fumaba un cigarrillo. Después de una semana buscando a Hyejin, había recordado que la chica llevaba un localizador. Había pasado la semana afirmando que Hyejin había salido de vacaciones, que Hyejin solo había decidido robarle el coche para ir a la playa, que Hyejin estaba a salvo y no había vuelto a intentar suicidarse... montones de mentiras para cubrir su error, y el hecho de que la chica no tuviera lealtad alguna por su propia familia.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisó y suspiró. Hyejin no le saludaría amablemente, lo sabía por experiencia, aunque tampoco sería dura con él. La chica le miraría con tedio y como mucho le daría un golpe suave que denotara su enfado, como las otras veces. Aunque Las otras veces había sido él la brigada antisuicido personal.

Obligado a convivir con ella, cuidarla y vigilarla, cualquier odio que sintiera hacia él era equiparable al aprecio que hubiera podido adquirir. Hyejin era casi como una hermana pequeña adoptada cuando ambos ya eran adolescentes.

Pasó por el vestíbulo mirando la aplicación instalada en su teléfono con el localizador que la chica llevaba y dedujo que debía estar en psiquiatría. Por el lugar en el que habían encontrado su coche, sabía que aquello era otro intento de suicido y solo tenía que encontrar la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Hubiera sido sencillo si la chica usara su nombre para registrarse, pero ni tan siquiera como suicida se podía decir que Hyejin fuera alguien tonto.

Una vez en la planta de psiquiatría tomó una fotografía del mapa que colgaba en la pared. Todas las habitaciones, con sus números, la salida de emergencia, el centro de enfermeras... Introdujo la fotografía en el programa y encontró la habitación. La habitación 705.

Caminaba en dirección al pasillo cuando sintió curiosidad por un murmullo en una sala de espera. Podía recoger una chocolatina para darle a Hyejin como ofrenda de paz, para demostrarle que no estaba enfadado porque le atara a la cama y después saliera corriendo. Aunque tenía cierto derecho a estarlo si pensaba en ello.

Levantó la vista en la sala de espera, había un par de máquinas de vending, pero solo una con comida y estaba ocupada. Un tipo alto, de cabello rubio oscuro y piel ligeramente bronceada estaba delante de él. Observó cómo seleccionaba una de las bolsas de patatas en marcador y seguidamente se encogía hacia el suelo para recogerla en cuando cayera en el cajón de recogida de la máquina.

Su cuerpo perfectamente trabajado en gimnasio era digno de admirar, y a pesar de la sudadera ancha, los pantalones no dejaban más por descubrir que la incógnita de si el tono de piel ligeramente bronceado era cuestión del sol o de nacimiento. Mino sintió su corazón latir incluso en las palmas de los dedos y un calor abrumador recorrer su cuerpo.

— Wooh — se escapó de sus labios tan bajo que ni tan siquiera creía que el tipo hubiera podido oírle. Jinwoo seguramente se hubiera sentido abochornado de estar a su lado, pero no estaba y era una suerte. Tal vez se lo hubiera contado a Hoony y Sengyoon y se hubieran reído de él de todos modos. Por poco Jinwoo no les cuenta cómo le había encontrado el día que Hyejin le había dejado atado a la cama y era francamente difícil de sobrellevar.

El tipo le miró y sonrió. Mino le devolvió la sonrisa.

— ¿Visitando a algún amigo? — preguntó. Resultaba muy amigable para lo atractivo que parecía, totalmente distinto a como lo hubiera imaginado. Lo imaginaba serio y seductor, como un actor de dramas clásico.

— A mi hermana — mintió, aunque no era tan mentira si después de todo consideraba a la chica una hermana pequeña según el día.

El tipo asintió y se marchó sin decir gran cosa más. Mino sentía el calor abrumador aún recorriendo su cuerpo y hasta el mismo momento en que dejaba la habitación temía que una erección apareciera en sus pantalones. No era que llevara la ropa más adecuada para ocultarla con aquellos pantalones deportivos, y su camiseta ancha.

Trató de centrarse en la máquina de vending. Estaba seguro de que a Hyejin le gustaba el Twix, aunque siempre confundía si era Twix o Milky bar lo que prefería. Sacó de su bolsillo la cartera y sacó de ambas clases. Seguidamente volvió a sacar su teléfono móvil y caminó hasta la habitación que indicaba la aplicación.

Llamó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Intentó volver a llamar y al no recibir respuesta abrió a la directa. Los brazos de Hyejin le empujaron contra el armario y lo apretó contra este mientras empuñaba un plástico afilado en dirección a su cuello hasta que le vio la cara.

— ¿Mino? — preguntó la chica confusa y retirando el pincho de plástico de su cuello y dejando de presionar sobre su cuerpo. Se había recogido el pelo en una coleta baja y se veía guapa incluso con aquel pijama espantoso que siempre dan en los hospitales.

— Yo estoy bien, mintiendo para que no me echen del trabajo ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal el intento de suicidio? — dijo para callarse al ver que ella colocaba su dedo sobre los labios y le indicaba con la mirada que salieran de la habitación enseguida —. Te traigo chocolate.

Mino abrió la puerta y dejó que la chica saliera hacia el pasillo para luego seguirla. El camino de vuelta a la sala de espera fue en silencio. Buscaban un espacio en el que nadie les molestara, y a pesar de que era una zona pública creían que allí estarían resguardados de lo que fuera que evitaba Hyejin.

— No se quiénes, pero han puesto un micrófono en mi habitación — dijo la chica en voz muy baja, casi susurrándole en el oído. Se había sentado en uno de aquellos cómodos asientos con acolchado de polipiel naranja y Mino estaba a su lado. Abrió la chocolatina de Twix y Minó se colgó un pin mental por haberse acordado —. Si es padre podría desconfiar de ti si sabe lo que pasó, si no, ha sido la policía.

— ¿Por qué te iba a colocar un micro tu padre? — preguntó el chico dubitativo. Aunque ciertamente, aquel hombre también le había colocado un localizador a su propia hija mucho antes de que ella intentara suicidarse siquiera —. Y la policía, no sé ¿En serio?

— No lo sé, pero en una semana no he tenido ninguna visita y hoy ha venido una inspectora, un tipo se ha equivocado al entrar segundos después — empezó a decir la chica —. Y luego he visto el micrófono. Ahora estás tú aquí.

— ¿Y por qué me lo cuentas? — añadió él como si no fuera obvio que si desconfiaba de su padre debía desconfiar de él, después de todo era su empleado.

— Porque te conozco — afirmó la chica —. Sé que no tienes nada que ver, y que me vas a dejar llegar al fondo de todo esto.

— No, espera — dijo él negando con la cabeza —. Yo he venido a buscarte para llevarte a casa. Llevo muchos días mintiendo, la única forma de que esto no acabe contigo en casa y volviendo al trabajo mañana es que nos vayamos a Filipinas de vacaciones.

— No.

—¿Cómo que no? — se molestó Mino —. No puedes quedarte si la policía está detrás de ti.

— Confía en mí, y no avises a padre de que me estoy aquí — atajó la Hyejin —. Creo que podría recuperarme con el tratamiento que me dan. No es como en los centros a los que me obliga a ir padre.

— La, policía, Hyejin, te, investigan — dijo muy despacio Mino con los ojos abiertos y creyendo que estaba más loca por querer quedarse que por ser una suicida —. Me pagan por protegerte, no por usarte de cebo cuando crees que alguien investiga a tu familia, por muy buena que esté la terapeuta.

La chica negó.

— Está bajo control, — afirmó —. De lo contrario te llamaré enseguida. Y la terapeuta es guapa, pero es más tu tipo que el mío.

— ¿Puedo al menos avisar a Wheein? — preguntó el chico a sabiendas de que hiciera lo que hiciera, Hyejin acabaría escapando y buscando una manera de salirse con la suya —. Está muy preocupada desde que desapareciste. Cree que soy el prometido más mierdoso del universo.

Hyejin sonrió.

— Tienes que decirle que no hable con nadie de que estoy aquí si lo haces — puntualizó la chica —. Dile que estoy probando un tratamiento especial y no quiero que nadie lo sepa o algo así.

— Está bien — dijo él después de refunfuñar repetidamente —. Pero pagarás unas vacaciones para los chicos y para mí en cuanto salgas de aquí. Espero que tengas dinero en el banco.

— Te aseguro que alucinaréis con el resort en el que nos hospedaremos los cinco — aseguró la chica —. Solo confía en mí.

El chico la miró y asintió. Tenía que ser suficientemente capaz de fingir o ella sabría que dudaba. Siempre lo veía con solo mirarle a la cara, y era doloroso. Hyejin asintió también y Mino lo supo, por primera vez en su vida había podido mentir a Hyejin exitosamente.

En el centro, TaeHyung estaba con Jisoo en la cocina. Comían cereales mientras ella hablaba por kakao con Jennie y Taehyung se limitaba a mirar por encima de la mesa la conversación.

— Deja de cotillear — le advirtió Jisoo.

La cocina era amplia, con una gran mesa, neveras viejas, un par de microoondas de cuando funcionaba la oficina, muebles y unos fogones instalados por cortesía de Jackson. Se separaba de la entrada al lugar por una gran cristalera que permitía ver quién entraba o salía por aquella puerta.

— Tengo que mantener mi mente ocupada con algo — dijo él removiendo su bol de cereales. Eran las doce de la noche y Seulgi y Wendy aún no habían vuelto. Aquello solo podía significar que Jungkook seguía en comisaría —. Me siento culpable por lo de Kookie.

— Eso es problema tuyo — se rió ella cerrando Kakao y mirándole muy seria para enseguida empezar a reírse de forma absurda. No le importaba especialmente si Taehyung o cualquiera leía los mensajes que se mandaba con Jennie. Lo que leyeran podía no ser de su incumbencia, pero era más incómodo para el que lo leyera que para ella —. Jennie dice hola, y que nos dejes nuestra privacidad, por cierto. Puedes escribirle tú si te preocupa qué tal le va el caso.

Taehyung iba a decir algo, pero levantó la vista y vio a Wendy a través de la cristalera. Solo levantó la mano a modo de despedida para Jisoo, y salió dejando detrás el bol con cereales. Abrió una puerta que daba a las habitaciones y corrió a la altura de la chica con interés.

— ¿Y Jungkook? — preguntó apresuradamente en vez de saludar.

— Ha pasado antes, creo que ya está en la cama — dijo la chica algo pasmada por la pregunta.

Taehyung agradeció y caminó hasta la litera en la que dormía Jungkook. Era una de las más cercanas a la salida del garaje, y dormía solo en la parte superior. Taehyung se quitó las deportivas que llevaba y se alzó en la escalera para mirar al chico ya tendido en la cama.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó Jungkook mientras notaba como Taehyung le revisaba con la mirada. Tenía un ojo un poco hinchado, y parecía que Hyojong no se había pasado especialmente, pero tampoco había sido cortés.

— ¿Puedo subir? — preguntó aunque ya estaba tratando de plantarse sobre el colchón y estirarse a su lado antes de que el menor pudiera contestar.

— Estoy cansado Tae — dijo el chico.

— Solo me tumbaré aquí un rato — se excusó Taehyung mirándole fijo. Estaba preocupado, y aunque no había sido tan horrible como se había podido imaginar Jungkook no se veía como si hubiera pasado el día en el parque de atracciones de todos modos —. Lo siento por haberme marchado sin darle una paliza a ese estúpido inspector.

— No importa — mintió Jungkook , que en el fondo se sentía genial de que el otro se tumbara a su lado y se hubiera preocupado por él a pesar de haber podido hacer nada.

Taehyung se incorporó ligeramente y trató de taparse con el montón de mantas que Jungkook tenía encima de él. Seguidamente se colocó a su lado de nuevo y apoyó su cabeza cerca de la del menor. Observaba la forma de su nariz y su boca, enorme y con aquellos labios gruesos y adorables. Cuando sonreía parecía un ratoncillo y era lo mejor de verle reírse.

— Sí importa — afirmó en un susurro para no decir nada más. Jungkook no era solo un miembro más del equipo para él. Igual que Jimin temía los enfados de Seulgi, Jisoo que Jennie dejara de contestar a sus mensajes y todos a los enfados de Yoongi, Taehyung temía que Jungkook decidiera que la vida en el centro no era para él y se marchara de un día para otro.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si lee esto algún IC, sí, ni tan siquiera se nombra a Taehyun, tiene explicación... en la segunda parte de la historia que ya está en proceso de creación.


	7. Chapter 7

Mino había podido mentir, porque efectivamente avisaría al padre de Hyejin en cuanto amaneciera y supiera que el señor Park estaba en pie. Por el momento y aunque era tarde, escribió a Wheein sobre el paradero y el nombre falso de Hyejin. La excusa, ella no quería que nadie supiera dónde estaba y no había podido hacer otra cosa que mentir hasta que la había convencido de lo contrario.

Se despedía prácticamente de Hyejin en la entrada de su habitación mientras una enfermera les vigilaba. Hacía horas que habían terminado las horas de visita. De hecho había llegado mucho después de las horas de visita.

— Lo siento mucho señor, pero las normas no permiten que entre en la habitación a estas horas — había dicho la mujer con voz severa, aunque dulce. Parecía conmovida por la idea del prometido que encontraba a su chica después de una semanas de búsqueda —. Puede venir a verla mañana.

Y aquella norma era una cagada porque lejos de los intereses de compartir cama con Hyejin, que existían aunque fueran no correspondidos por ella, él quería echarle un vistazo a aquel micrófono del que la chica hablaba. De ser puesto por la familia lo sabría con solo mirarlo.

— Ven mañana temprano, cariño — dijo Hyejin sujetándole la mano y mirándole a los ojos. Era tan buena fingiendo que hasta él podía creérselo. Ponía aquella voz de niña, y se fingía enamorada de una manera que a la enfermera por poco no se cae la fachada de fan de las normas que debía tener.

Mino asintió y se despidió de ella en un papel casi tan bueno como el de la chica. La vio entrar en la habitación y siguió a la enfermera hasta los ascensores. Porque la mujer tenía que asegurarse de que se marchara.

El chico bajó hasta el vestíbulo y caminó hasta la salida para volver a tener la misma sensación que cuando pasaba cerca de la sala de espera al llegar. Levantó la vista y vio al tipo que estaba delante de él en la máquina de vending. Apoyado en la fachada del edificio con uno de sus pies en la pared, le lanzó una mirada que no pasó desapercibida.

— ¿Ya sales de visitar a tu hermana? — Le preguntó pasándose la mano por el pelo hacia atrás. Mino observó como su pelo se movía de nuevo tal cual estaba, sus cejas perfectamente detalladas y la mirada mucho más seductora de lo que sus palabras sencillas.

Mino asintió a la par que sonreía. Tal vez aquella fuera la forma de conocer a alguien menos convencional que había podido pensar nunca. Tenía un aire a una vieja serie de la televisión norteamericana que había visto con Hoony con el único fin de pasar las vacaciones de verano entretenido cuando no salían de fiesta. En la serie había un tipo, uno de los protagonistas, que siempre aparecía donde fuera para encontrarse con otros hombres casualmente y tener sexo de la forma más rápida posible.

El chico ni tan siquiera creía que hubiera gente en el mundo que lo tuviera tan fácil para exhibir su sexualidad y sensualidad, ni tan siquiera siendo extremadamente atractivos. Pero se equivocaba, aquel tipo del hospital parecía exactamente poder pedirle lo que quisiera, y Mino no se veía en condiciones de negarse. Sin saber bien por qué.

  
  


  
  


V

— ¿Tienes el coche por aquí cerca? — dijo con media sonrisa, para seguidamente reírse de un modo casi inocente. Parecía que él tampoco se creía tener dicha habilidad —. Soy Matthew, por cierto.

— Mino — dijo Mino indicándole la dirección hacia su propio coche como hipnotizado por la mirada de Matthew.

El coche de Mino, era un simple Kia rojo como el de cualquiera. No era muy grande, ni muy pequeño. El chico abrió la puerta de acompañante y miró dentro del coche. La tapicería estaba manchada de cola por culpa de Jinwoo y Hoony, y Hyejin le había colocado un rosario con una cruz cristiana bastante poco estética sobre el salpicadero. Mino la retiró al abrir la puerta del coche para ponérsela en el bolsillo. No quería que Matthew la viera e hiciera preguntas, ya había ocurrido una vez con una chica y era pesado de explicar.

Matthew le dedicó una mirada cuando este se apartó para dejarle pasar y seguidamente caminó hasta el asiento del conductor.

— Supongo que quieres que te lleve — empezó a decir Mino, pero Matthew negó.

— Aquí estamos bien ¿no? — dijo alargando su brazo hasta la camiseta de Mino y tirando de él por encima del freno de mano y el cambio de marchas.

Minó pasó por encima de estos y se colocó sobre las piernas del chico Se mordió el labio y seguidamente miró fijamente a Matthew.

Después de notar la mirada de Mino, le besó superficialmente para seguidamente meter su lengua en el interior de la boca del chico. Colocaba sus manos por debajo de la ancha camiseta, y Mino se sentía embriagado por la sensación de irrealidad.

Mino tiró de la camiseta de Matthew hacia arriba retirándosela en un segundo en el que se separaron y notó cómo el chico trataba de bajarle los pantalones, para seguidamente retirar la mano de su cuerpo, como si se hubiera hecho daño. A la vez se había quejado, su molestia había sonado como el de un animal que gime, pero es incapaz de articular palabra alguna.

Alzó la mirada y vio los ojos de Matthew, para seguidamente girar su vista hacia la mano del chico. Olía como a quemado y Mino volvió a mirar de nuevo a los ojos del chico. Tragó saliva y oyó que él se quejaba abiertamente, esta vez con palabras.

Los ojos de Mino se abrieron especialmente al darse cuenta. Claro que ninguna persona normal podía atraer a otro con aquella facilidad. Se había estado creyendo una estúpida serie de televisión norteamericana, en el maldito Seúl. Aquel tipo era una especie de incubo o súcubo. Una de aquellas criaturas de las que Hyejin hablaba de las pruebas del trabajo de las que Yoonie también había hablado millones de veces. La seducción era la arma de vampiros, demonios y kumihos, entre muchos otros que no se le ocurrían, porque estaba en el coche con uno de aquellos seres encantadores que le iban a llevar a la tumba.

Le golpeó la cara a Matthew a la vez que con el otro brazo trataba de abrir la puerta del coche desesperadamente. Tenía que salir de allí, taparse los oídos, cerrar los ojos. Hacer cualquier cosa para que Matthew le dejara en paz.

Pero nada funcionaba. Matthew le tomó de las manos mientras hablaba y Mino dejó de pensar con claridad para creer y sentir que no pasaba nada si solo se dejaba llevar por el momento. Solo le quitaría un poco de energía, el sexo merecía la pena.

A primera hora de la mañana, Seulgi abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Jimin delante suyo. Tenía ganas de cerrar la puerta, pero se contuvo. La cara de sueño del chico indicaba que acababa de levantarse, y a juzgar por su valentía y su expresión necesitaba hablar.

— Sabes que estoy enfadada — dijo como si no fuera una obviedad después de días en los que el chico había preferido no acercarse a ella. Temeroso de nada, porque en realidad Seulgi no era alguien a quien temer. Jimin solo se avergonzaba de que ella llegara hasta ese punto por su culpa.

— Quiero contarte algo — dijo y sonrió con toda su boca aún con cara de sueño. Solo lo hacía así delante de ella porque se ablandaba.

— Jimin, nunca quieres contarme nada — se quejó pero le dejó pasar de todos modos. Si iba a hablar seguramente sería en privado, y no en la zona de literas o la cocina. Le miró sentarse sobre el colchón de su cama. Seguía sonriendo —. ¿Te recuerdo la última vez que necesitabas hablar?

— Surgió, no es como si te quejaras mientras ocurría — dijo él y Seulgi se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra.

El chico la miraba, estaba su pelo castaño estaba despeinado, se encontraba en pijama, y tenía aquella expresión escéptica de no creerle lo más mínimo. Le parecía un ángel.

—He soñado que alguien que conocía ha muerto, no es alguien que me caiga demasiado bien pero ha sido extraño — dijo Jimin bajo la escucha de la chica. Seguidamente cambió de tema porque no sabía cómo explicarlo y quería, porque no quería que ella estuviera enfadada todo el tiempo—. Siempre dices que no te cuento sobre mí, y es verdad. No quiero que sepas algunas cosas porque son... — hizo un silencio como si buscara la palabra adecuada, pero no creía querer decirla porque le hacía sentir infinitamente vulnerable —. Peligrosas, creo.

Seulgi se rió, y es que sí. Pensar que el conocimiento tenía peligro teniendo en cuenta que cazaban demonios, talamaurs, espíritus y cualquier tipo de criatura sobrenatural, era estúpido a los ojos de la chica.

— No lo entiendes, no es algo que te ponga en peligro a ti, creo — dijo dubitativo —. Es incómodo.

— ¿Es esto lo que querías contarme? — se quejó la chica con un suspiro.

— No, aunque sí — dijo y se acercó a ella para con sus brazos tirar de su cuerpo delgado hacia el de él y abrazarla —. Es complicado —. Añadió para besarla en el cuello justo después.

— No empieces así, esto no es contarme nada — se quejó a la par que evitaba reírse porque sí, sabía que siempre caía cuando se comportaba de aquella manera. Y lo peor era que no tenía claro si Jimin sabía desde un principio que iba a actuar de aquel modo, pero ella sí y le molestaba saber que en el fondo dejaba que así ocurriera —. Hablo en serio.

Jimin se separó ligeramente e intentó hablar más en profundidad del tema. No quería que su relación se echara a perder porque no era capaz de hablar de sí mismo.

— La chica que buscábamos, la que salía con Taehyung — explicó finalmente —. No salió con él, es alguien cercano a mí y no quiero verla, cree que he muerto de hecho, necesito que me ayudes para no tener que formar parte del equipo que investiga.

— ¿Es tu exnovia? — preguntó celosa y golpeándole en el brazo —. ¿Dijiste que era de Taehyung porque le mentiste deliberadamente?

Jimin se rió. Sí, había hecho aquello con alguna chica en el pasado. Fuera como fuera, no quería mentir deliberadamente a Seulgi, le contaba aquello porque quería que ella supiera que confiaba en ella ciegamente aunque no se lo contara todo.

— Es mi hermana — admitió el chico. No sabía si aquella era una forma de conseguir un nuevo cómplice en la trama que había acordado con Taehyung, pero tenía que probarlo —. Y no quiero que la investiguen demasiado a ella tampoco. No me gusta este caso.

Seulgi asintió. Le parecía justo.

— Pediré que te quedes conmigo para ayudarme a poner en orden algunas cosas de la biblioteca.

Dicho aquello, Jimin dio la conversación por terminada. Acarició el rostro de la chica y volvió a retomar lo que había empezado besándola en los labios directamente.

Jugnkook despertó con la luz que entraba en el lugar desde el garaje, y gracias a todas aquellas mantas que había robado de la cama de debajo el frío gélido que decía que próximamente empezaría el invierno no le molestaba. Su primera visión fue la cara de Taehyung, aún rodeándole con los brazos y con la ropa del día anterior puesta.

Le dolía la cara por el golpe que había recibido y no podía moverse porque Taehyung le tenía prácticamente inmovilizado. Su pelo estaba completamente despeinado, lo que era poco común y no parecía tener ningún tipo de intención de moverse o despertar.

Jungkook trató de mover el brazo para zarandearle, pero solo llegó a rozar el torso del chico levantando su camiseta por debajo de la manta. Se quedó paralizado al hacerlo, ¿Y si Taehyung pensaba que le había levantado la camiseta a propósito? Tiró el brazo hacia abajo tratando de estirar la tela de la camiseta y volvió a dejar su brazo pegado a su propio cuerpo.

Su interés hacia Taehyung era un secreto. Un secreto del que sólo su amigo Yugyeom sabía, y porque le enviaba mensajes. En realidad echaba de menos su vida normal, en la universidad con su mejor amigo y fantaseando con ser jugadores profesionales de Starcraft. Pero tampoco creía poder volver, no se imaginaba marcharse del centro para no ver nunca más a Taehyung, o simplemente mantener el contacto para un día saber que sin que él hubiera hecho nada una criatura horrible se lo había llevado.

—Tae — dijo en voz baja para que el chico solo mugiera ligeramente. Podía sentir su aliento prácticamente sobre su cara, y no resultaba tan incómodo como creía que podría ser.

Como no despertaba se acercó un poco más, se preguntaba si se despertaría si le besaba superficialmente, y a la vez se sonrojaba con solo pensarlo. Se iba a echar hacia atrás, pero entonces, como si mágicamente le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Taehyung abrió los ojos.

— Buenos días — dijo con una sonrisa pletórica —. Supongo que es una obviedad decir que me dormí.

— Sí — afirmó el otro chico que a duras penas podía moverse todavía.

— ¡Jungkook te ha metido mano mientras dormías! — gritó desde un par de literas a lo lejos Yeri. Y el moreno se sonrojó sin poder decir nada al respecto —. Desde aquí tengo un plano perfecto.

Taehyung se rió al ver la cara de Jungkook. A duras penas había entendido la última parte, pero no se imaginaba al chico ni tan siquiera moviéndose de su rincón de la cama.

— En realidad si lo hicieras no pasaría nada — susurró algo más despierto unos segundos más tarde. Jungkook quería hundirse bajo las mantas y desaparecer —. Bueno, en realidad sí, me gustaría.

Jungkook giró la cara para plantarla sobre la almohada y que Taehyung dejara de mirarle por un momento. Dijo algo incomprensible dado que estaba hablando con la tela delante de la boca y Taehyung se rió.

— Va en serio — añadió en voz algo más alta.

— ¡Joder que si va en serio, se huelen las hormonas desde aquí! — volvió a gritar Yeri. Probablemente no había oído nada, pero se lo inventaba por fastidiar.

— ¡Intimidad Yerim! — gritó de vuelta Taehyung a la vez que se incorporaba.

— Siempre es así — murmuró por lo bajo el moreno que ya había pasado los cinco minutos de bochorno principales, aunque no creía que se le pasaran en la vida.

— ¿Lo has hecho o no, Kookie? — preguntó entonces el rubio bajando la mirada hacia Jungkook.

— No — musitó. Que hubiera pensado que lo parecía no era para nada meterle mano.

Taehyung se rió y Jungkook se dio la vuelta en la cama abrumado. En aquel momento Taehyung se volvió a colocar a su lado y se colocó muy cerca de la oreja del chico como si fuera a morderle.

— Deja de hacer el imbécil, también me molesta que lo hagas tú — se quejó Jungkook —. Puedes dormir conmigo, pero no me provoques como si fuera idiota.

Taehyung se echó hacia atrás y no dijo nada. Tal vez sería mejor si se fuera a desayunar, sería un día largo y de todos modos no tenían intimidad allí. Se quedó parado un momento mirando la nuca de Jungkook y sonrió descontento.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar? — preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Jungkook se giró y asintió. Tal vez las cosas eran mejor si solo eran amigos aunque le gustara, porque Taehyung no parecía trazar una línea demasiado definida de todos modos.

  
  


 


	8. Chapter 8

Hyejin se levantó temprano, tomó el desayuno que la enfermera trajo a la habitación y después se preparó para ir hacia la sala de terapia de grupo. Aquel tipo de terapia se daba solo eventualmente según le había dicho la doctora Lee, y creía que podía ser de ayuda para ver que todos los pacientes de la planta tenían problemas y a la vez conocerles y saber que todos eran personas. Algo que trataba de concienciar, y nada que Hyejin hubiera probado hasta el momento.

Desde que la chica había empezado a dar muestras de su estado psicológico, cuando Jimin había muerto, su padre la había llevado a centros en los que la compañía familiar tenía inversiones. Los doctores certificaban que estaba bien para que no figurara ningún tipo de visita en sus archivo. Nadie quería una loca en la familia, y mucho menos en la empresa familiar.

Salió al pasillo y dejó la bandeja de comida en una de las torres con ruedines para bandejas vacías. Tenía que ir a preguntar dónde estaba la sala en la zona de enfermeras, puesto que a pesar de que la doctora Lee le había recomendado ir, no le había dado detalles concretos. La terapia de grupo era totalmente opcional.

Pasó por la zona de ascensores y se acercó a la enfermera que había echado a Mino la noche anterior. Estaría cansada y pronto terminaría su turno.

— Tienes que pasar la sala de espera, después de entrar en la habitación de visitas en el fondo está la puerta — explicó la enfermera señalando el mapa que había en la entrada.

— Una cosa más — añadió Hyejin —. Si mi prometido viniera mientras usted sigue aquí, ¿podría avisarle de que estoy en la terapia? — vio la cara dubitativa de la mujer y se decidió a insistir ligeramente —. Sé que es un trato especial, pero no sé cómo explicar lo que significaría para mí...

A pesar de que insistió, la enfermera se negaba y Hyejin pretendía avisar a Mino fuera como fuera, porque quería que le dijera lo antes posible de quién podía ser aquel micrófono. Quería seguir con ello, pero una sombra se cruzó por detrás de ella y la vio con su vista marginal en lo que fue casi un segundo. El pelo típicamente teñido de un rubio ligeramente oscuro de Taehyung, y esa forma de caminar que le recordaba claramente a las veces que después de salir de clase, en un día de lluvia, podía robarle el paraguas y salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

Hyejin asintió a la enfermera y se giró en la dirección en la que creía haberle visto. Aquel imbécil había desaparecido después del funeral de Jimin para no dar señales de vida nunca más. Si estaba por alguna casualidad en Seúl, quería hacérselo pagar, aunque fuera solo con un par de empujones y un grito. Miró el grupo en el que creía haberle visto y no estaba Taehyung. Estaba el chico que se había colado en su habitación, y varios más, pero el mejor amigo de su hermano no iba con ellos.

“De verdad estás volviéndote loca, Hyejin” se dijo a sí misma mentalmente. Pegarle una bofetada a Taehyung por desaparecer hubiera sido más terapéutico que años hablando con la doctora Lee sobre los motivos de sus intentos de suicidio.

Esperó durante unos segundos delante del centro de enfermeras, y seguidamente caminó hasta la sala de terapia de grupo. Se arrepentía de no haber seguido al grupo de chicos, porque algo le decía que a pesar de todo el chico podía estar perfectamente en aquel lugar. También por las sospechas de que la vigilaban, pero aquello era secundario, Mino estaba ayudándola.

Cuando por fin pudo entrar en la sala con la doctora Lee, y el resto de los pacientes, Hyejin se sorprendió al levantar la vista y ver otra cara conocida. No le gustaba nada que así fuera, pero no iba a hablar.

En el momento de huir, al intentar suicidarse una vez más, había tenido la necesidad de mandar un mensaje. Un mensaje para Park & Choi Security del que Mino no había hablado, pero que seguramente sería alto secreto porque había sido un desafío demasiado directo. Había salido del trabajo abriendo celdas de varios sujetos en experimentación, y delante de ella tenía a uno de los sujetos que había liberado.

Esperó a que empezara la terapia, dejó que la doctora Lee introdujera la actividad, pero algo le decía que se sentiría mal si se quedaba allí sentada. Sabía lo que le habían hecho a aquel chico, y sabía que probablemente las palabras del chico serían fruto de traumas que ella misma había participado en causar.

— Mi nombre es Kim Joseph, soy de Cheongju y estoy aquí porque no soy capaz de comer — dijo el chico tímidamente en voz baja. Hyejin sabía que Joseph era un alias, y se preguntaba cómo lo harían en el hospital para encontrar sus constantes vitales. Joseph era un ghoul, un muerto viviente que se alimentaba de cadáveres —. Es un problema reciente, pero me esfuerzo por superarlo.

Una parte de Hyejin se rió cínicamente, otra parte de ella sentía como si mil cristales se clavaran en cada pequeña parte de su cuerpo. Joseph probablemente no iba a poder comer nunca más en la vida, no era algo psicológico. Su estómago de ghoul, preparado para no descomponerse y capaz de transformar en energía la carne putrefacta había sido tocado y observado mientras él estaba sedado tantas veces que no podía creer que el chico siguiera con su no vida.

Varias personas más hablaron, pero Hyejin no les escuchaba. Podía volver mentalmente a las veces que había estado anotando sobre las características de los ghouls con Hayi y Chanhyuk y cómo conseguir extraerlas para aplicarlas a algún producto.

— ¿Hwasa estás con nosotros? — preguntó la doctora Lee desde su asiento, y Hyejin asintió aunque obviamente no lo estaba.

— Sí, lo siento mucho — dijo la chica para seguidamente callarse.

— Es tu turno — afirmó la doctora Kyungsung.

Hyejin asintió y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

— Esta es una parte difícil para mí — dijo Hyejin mientras aún pensaba —. Mi nombre es Hwasa, yo no soy capaz de suicidarme exitosamente — continuó diciendo con un gesto de desaprobación por parte de la doctora que se cortó al notar que Hyejin aún no había terminado de hablar —. Creo que si no lo consigo es porque no debo seguir intentándolo, debo vivir con la culpa de las cosas que me torturan porque yo también he hecho daño a otros.

Levantó la mirada hacia Joseph, pero este le retiró la mirada rápidamente. Así Hyejin sonrió a su doctora a sabiendas de que su forma de expresarse no era la que ella esperaba. Era solo una pobre disculpa hacia un chico que Hyejin creía que iba a morir de hambre irremediablemente, porque sus traumas no podían ser íntegramente psicológicos.

La doctora empezó a hablar y a hacer preguntas al grupo sobre las opiniones de cada caso y cómo cada uno mejoraría de estar en el caso de otro.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los baños de la planta, Taehyung llamaba desesperadamente a Jimin. No se había enterado de la mitad de las cosas que ocurrían en el hospital hasta que casi no había llegado, y seguía escondido porque por poco no le había visto Hyejin.

Odiaba a Jimin, porque se había escaqueado de la investigación con ayuda de Seulgi, y no había pensado en que él también tendría algún que otro inconveniente a la hora de cruzarse con la chica. Porque Hyejin perdonaba fácilmente, pero primero sería intenso. Lo sabía.

Le necesitaba en la zona, porque al ver a la Kumiho había decidido que podían terminar el caso con aquella pobre chica. Era horrible, pero era lo que habían acordado hacer y se había presentado como un regalo prácticamente.

— Por fin lo coges — dijo al notar la respiración de Jimin al otro lado del hilo —. Tengo a una Kumiho aquí en el hospital, Hoseok, Jin y Namjoon la vieron la última vez que estuvieron aquí. Si Seulgi y tú la capturáis, y la lleváis al centro podemos engañarla para que confiese. Seulgi es abogada, a ella se le ocurrirá algún trato.

—Espera, que te pongo en manos libres — dijo Jimin. Estaba comiendo, porque sonaba como si tuviera la boca llena. Ni tan siquiera estaba trabajando, y mientras tanto, Jungkook sufría porque le incitaban a ser él quien hablara con Hyejin al decir Taehyung que tenía indigestión y no podía salir del baño.

Taehyung repitió el plan para que lo oyera también Seulgi. Notó como ella asentía.

— Avisaré a Jackson para que nos deje una furgoneta en cuanto deje de exhibir su pelaje de lobo a Yerim, Jisoo y Wendy — dijo la chica. Taehyung supuso que el chico estaría de nuevo jugando con aquellos pantalones mega anchos a transformarse y volver a ser humano delante de las chicas y se rió. Cuando no había trabajo el centro era como un circo de cual hacía el espectáculo más excéntrico. Seulgi habló al oír su risa —. Yo me pasaría el día mirándolo.

— Se oye el corazón de Jimin romperse desde aquí, y no es por el manos libres — puntualizó Taehyung con media sonrisa —. Daos prisa, porque estoy aquí encerrado y no quiero tener que salir para hablar con Hyejin.

— Madura y sé un hombre — dijo Jimin.

— Madura y vuelve de entre los muertos — le recriminó a sabiendas de que estaba dándole una patada baja —. Es tú culpa que Hyejin esté enfadada conmigo, si no fueras mi amigo...

— Iremos en un momento — les cortó Seulgi y seguidamente colgó.

Taehyung, sentado en la zona de la cisterna y con los pies sobre la tapa del váter suspiró. ¿Era tan terrible si veía a Hyejin y hablaba con ella? Oyó la puerta del baño abrirse y un par de golpes en el cubículo en el que se encontraba.

— Taehyung, no me hagas tener que solucionarlo todo a mí — dijo la voz de Yoongi —. No sé por qué de buenas a primeras eres tan inútil como los demás. Que si es demasiado guapa, que si le rompí el corazón y no me hablará. Tienes indigestión ¿En serio? ¿Crees que soy idiota?

— Namjoon me cree — puntualizó el chico seguro de que de ser Namjoon quien estuviera allí no estaría siendo así —. Por eso no está aquí mientras echo todo lo que he comido desde que nací.

Yoongi bufó. Era obvio dado el olor inexistente, y los nulos quejidos del estómago de Taehyung que mentía.

— Namjoon está con Hoseok y Jin haciendo bromas sobre diarrea — dijo el del cabello claramente decolorado con tedio —. Pero tampoco te cree. ¿Voy a tener que ir a hablar yo con ella?

Volvió a sonar el crujido de las bisagras de la puerta y más pasos. Sonaban como los pasos de Jungkook.

— Tiene un pincho de plástico y estacas hechas con perchas en el armario — dijo Jungkook que había estado inspeccionando la habitación de Hyejin —. Tu exnovia da miedo, y creo que yo mismo estoy al borde de la indigestión.

Después de las palabras de Jungkook, Taehyung se sintió francamente imbécil. Hyejin no le clavaría un punzón de plástico por sus actos, o tal vez sí. Pero si le hacía daño a Jungkook no podría perdonárselo a sí mismo por nada del mundo. Tenía que hacer algo. Además, estaba el hecho de que el chico pensara que Hyejin era su exnovia, eso era incómodo. ¿Y si Jungkook se comparaba con Hyejin de alguna manera? No era que él y Jungkook salieran juntos, pero la intención de que ocurriera era real y patente.

Taehyung colocó los pies en el suelo y se bajó del váter para abrir la puerta del cubículo en el que se encontraba. Miró a Yoongi y después a Jungkook. Jungkook sí parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios. Yoongi miraba con su cara totalmente impasible y escéptica.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo el mayor de los tres presentes.

— Tengo que contaros algo, pero no sé cómo — admitió Taehyung que se sentía acorralado por las circunstancias —. Hyejin no es mi exnovia, pero sí me matará si me planto delante de ella.

Yoongi bufó. Él mismo le estrangularía de no tener que esforzarse para ello, y de no ser porque tal vez traumatizaría a Jungkook.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó el menor de los tres.

— Hyejin es hermana de Jimin, y él murió para ella, quiero decir que fingió su muerte — dijo él dubitativo. ¿Estaba traicionando a Jimin? Era una línea muy difusa, o Jimin o Jungkook, o a sí mismo, no tenía la más mínima idea, pero sabía o creía que podía confiar en ellos. Después de todo Jimin había confiado en Seulgi y le había dejado solo en la estacada. Jimin tendría que comprenderlo —. Yo desaparecí después del funeral y no puede verme o sospechará.

La expresión de los chicos era curiosa. Mientras que Jungkook abría la boca entre sorprendido y apabullado por la información, Yoongi arqueaba las cejas y le juzgaba deliberadamente.

— ¿Jimin es el hijo muerto de Park Donghwan? — preguntó el chico. Y es que sí, Yoongi sabía quién era Park Hyejin, y todo el mundo conocía en Daegu a la Park and Choi Security. Irene probablemente hubiera puesto la misma cara —. Sabía que igual que vosotros, vivían en la zona rural, pero joder.

Yoongi empezó a reírse y Taehyung creía que tal vez había perdido el juicio.

— ¿También conocéis al hijo del señor Choi Jungwoo y esta es la fiesta de la mafia de Daegu? — se rió de nuevo Yoongi incrédulo ante el silencio de Taehyung.

— En realidad, él era mayor que nosotros y estaba siempre en la ciudad — dijo Taehyung con una sonrisa totalmente incómoda. Incapaz de saber qué pensaba exactamente el chico mayor. Le dirigió una mirada a Jungkook que seguía entre sorprendido y desconectado de la conversación —. Quiero decir, que al cumpleaños de Jimin y Hyejin solía ir, lo mirábamos de lejos porque me parecía guapo, pero los mayores y en especial los que venían de la zona de la ciudad todos me intimidaban un poco. A Jimin creo que también, aunque él trataba con ellos más.

— ¿Y Jimin ha hecho creer a su hermana que está muerto durante seis putos años? — añadió Yoongi. Parecía molesto y era extraño porque Taehyung no lo entendía para nada.

— En realidad han sido siete — le corrigió sonriendo de nuevo.

Yoongi le lanzó una mirada que de poder atravesarlo como un cuchillo lo hubiera dejado en el suelo sangrando. Negaba con la cabeza y a la vez parecía que no iba a hacer o decir nada más.

— Hay alguna manera discreta de lidiar con todo esto que no llego a entender demasiado — dijo Jungkook tratando de mediar.

— Taehyung va a hablar con Hyejin — sentenció Yoongi.

Taehyung negó con cara de terror. No sabía quién le daba más miedo, si Yoongi y todo lo que no sabía de él o Hyejin y todo lo que no sabía de ella después de los años. Según las palabras de Jimin, incluso Hyejin podía suponer un problema. Tal vez sí había traicionado a Jimin de la forma más estúpida y patética que podía.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Wheein entró en el hospital con una bolsa de ropa para Hyejin, y sin saber si quería darle un abrazo o insultarla por haberla tenido sin saber de ella durante tantos días. Mino se había asegurado de que no le dijera nada a nadie en su mensaje, porque para la mejor recuperación de la chica todo iba a ser en secreto.

Subió hasta la planta de psiquiatría y después de preguntar a la enfermera, esta la obligó a esperar en la sala de visitas. Allí había tres personas más esperando a otro paciente. Una chica muy guapa de pelo castaño tomaba de la mano a otra de pelo rubio, y un chico extremadamente atractivo hablaba con ellas. Wheein se preguntó si Mino llegaría también en aquel momento para no tener que esperar sola todo el tiempo. Según la enfermera, Hyejin no tardaría en salir de su terapia de grupo, pero de todos modos era pesado esperar.

Miró el móvil y escribió a Mino para seguidamente irritarse porque el chico ni se dignaba a mirar los mensajes. Minji tampoco le contestaba tan temprano en la mañana, estaría en la oficina, cosa que Wheein no tenía que hacer al ser desempleada desde que había sido despedida de la tienda de ropa en la que trabajaba.

Vio como un grupo de gente salía de una sala, y lo primero que vio fue al chico más adorable que hubiera podido imaginar. Llevaba uno de aquellos horribles pijamas de paciente, tenía el pelo negro y los ojos grandes pero sin doble párpado. Su piel era pálida y sus pómulos marcados totalmente masculinos propios de un actor de drama. Notaba como todo su cuerpo temblaba, y era absurdo porque nunca en su vida antes había sentido tal interés por nadie. Ni tan siquiera por el guapísimo chico moreno con el que hablaban las chicas, ni ninguno de los chicos que repetidamente le pedían salir en el instituto.

—¡Eh! ¡Despierta Jung Wheein! — Oyó a la vez que veía cómo Hyejin chascaba los dedos delante de su cara.

Wheein la miró y seguidamente notó cómo Hyejin la abrazaba a pesar de la bolsa deportiva que las separaba ligeramente.

— Estaba muy enfadada y no sabía si venir o no — admitió la chica a la par que le entregaba la bolsa —. Te he traído ropa por si te dejan salir a correr o si prefieres un pijama que te siente mejor.

Hyejin sonrió.

— ¿Insinúas que me queda mal este pijama? — se quejó —. Dime ¿Qué has hecho estos días sin mí?

— No, dime tú — añadió la chica tirando de Hyejin hasta una mesa con sillas y juegos de mesa y tomaba una baraja de cartas para distraerse mientras hablaban —. ¿Conoces a ese chico?

Wheein había bajado la voy y señalaba discretamente en dirección a Joseph. Hyejin miró y se borró de su cara la sonrisa. Los cuatro tipos allí presentes eran sujetos que había liberado del trabajo.

— No te acerques a él — dijo seriamente. Ambas se habían sentado y Wheein soltó la baraja dejando que las cartas se expandieran sobre la superficie de madera.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó sin dar muestra de saber exactamente por qué se lo decía, pero sin tenerlo por algo tan serio como Hyejin esperaba o querría —. ¿Es de nuevo tu intuición buena? ¿Me rompería el corazón? ¿Es porque estás mejorando de verdad?

— Es porque morirá pronto, tiene algo que no se va a curar — sentenció la chica sujetándole la muñeca a Wheein. De pronto sintió un frío intenso, notó como si trasportara a otro lugar, uno gélido y sintió un mordisco sobre su antebrazo a la vez que veía a Wheein gritar. Seguidamente estaba de nuevo en la sala de visitas tomando la muñeca de su amiga —. De hecho no quiero que te acerques a ninguno de los cuatro ahí delante.

Asumía, que su intuición sí había vuelto, aunque no entendía por qué. Desde que su hermano había muerto no había tenido ni una sola de aquellas premoniciones extrañas y no le gustaba. Era como si de golpe hubiera vuelto atrás en el tiempo, pero para sentir y ver cosas que la asustaban más porque ahora sí creía en lo que veía. La última vez que había tenido una de aquellas premoniciones había visto la sangre de su hermano en su habitación que arrastraba hasta la calle y a Taehyung llorando en el funeral. Visiones que después había podido presenciar en la vida real.

— Voy a ir a hablar con él — dijo Wheein sin más, soltándose de Hyejin y caminando en su dirección.

Hyejin miró al grupo con ligera angustia. Por lo menos el que le gustaba no era el incubo, ni la kumiho, aunque no dejaba de ser peligroso acercarse a aquellos cuatro. Se miró el antebrazo, no tenía nada que no hubiera antes de encontrarse con Wheein. El dolor había sido fruto de la premonición.

Hacía un rato que Jimin, Seulgi y Jackson habían llegado al hospital con la furgoneta Era una que no tenía asientos ni ventanas detrás para poder transportar bien a la chica sin que nadie sospechase nada. Jackson discutía con Seulgi dónde debían aparcar, y Jimin les cortó para hacer que se colocaran en un callejón, entre el hospital y los jardines colindantes que daban al parking. Allí sería menos complejo que les vieran.

Seulgi y él salieron, y Jimin se quedó por un instante helado, justo al lado de unos árboles que cubrían la furgoneta. Creía ver a alguien a su espalda y se sintió paranoico por un momento. Y si todo aquello era una trampa.

¿Y si Hyejin había atacado a Taehyung y le hacía chantaje para que le entregaran? Estaba seguro de que su padre estaría más que complacido de hacerle pagar por su desaparición. Y no tenía claro que Hyejin fuera la misma chica inocente de siete años atrás ¿Por qué iba a seguir en libertad de ser así? ¿No era otro más de los peones de su padre? Debía haber mostrado una lealtad casi infinita para no estar encerrada en una de sus empresas todo el tiempo. Aunque de ser así, tal vez era culpa suya por haber muerto. Sin Taehyung como su mejor amigo y la existencia de Hyejin, tal vez él mismo sería el mismo tipo de ser repugnante que el gran Park Donghwan. Ya había sido un cobarde al huir de todos modos.

— Seulgi, ve a buscar a Namjoon y los demás para decirles que tenemos indicios de que la kumiho que vieron es la responsable del caso — dijo para que se marchara y poder examinar entre los árboles. Si Seulgi estaba con el resto del grupo estaría a salvo —. Yo voy enseguida.

Ella arrugó la nariz porque aquel no era el plan inicial. El plan era encontrarse con Taehyung sin que los demás lo supieran.

— Yo buscaré a Tae para hablar con él, si vas con los demás, Jackson no pensará que es raro que vengamos después sin llamar primero — puntualizó. Era la mentira más tonta que se le podía ocurrir, Jackson raramente cuestionaba nada. Conducía, robaba y arreglaba los coches, difícilmente hacía preguntas sobre la organización.

Seulgi asintió y avanzó, mientras que Jimin caminó hasta la zona de los jardines, aún notando la presencia a su espalda.

— ¿Asustado? — preguntó la voz de la persona que le seguía. Sonaba fuerte, como la de Mino. Mino que le caía mal desde el colegio, y precisamente había soñado con él aquella noche. Era una sensación extraña, porque el olor de Mino también era intenso a pesar de que había flores entre los matorrales del jardín —. Todos te creíamos muerto. Hyejin te arrancará la cara si te ve y no le das una buena explicación.

Encima se reía de él, y es que también lo hacía cuando eran a duras penas adolescentes.

— Ve al grano, Song, no tengo tiempo para bromas — le cortó sin saber que podía llegar a ser así de tajante. Si solo se hubiera grabado para enseñarle lo genial que era a Taehyung, pero no, tenía que ser así cuando no había nadie más mirando.

— Deja que te arranque la cara, está en peligro y yo no puedo hacer nada más— dijo Mino. Seguidamente desapareció corriendo en dirección al parking.

— Puto loco — dijo en voz alta más para sí que otra cosa. Salió corriendo tras de él para no encontrarlo entre todos los coches a su alrededor. Tenía la vaga sensación de que había desaparecido, pero el tipo sabía esconderse bien. Lo sabía porque tenía fama de saber correr cuando tocaba en el instituto al que todos asistían.

Jimin volteó por el lugar en busca de su antiguo sunbae del instituto. Y finalmente le vio a lo lejos, dentro de su Kia rojo. No sabía cómo lo había hecho para llegar hasta allí ni por qué estaba allí dentro en vez de marcharse, pero allí estaba.

Caminó hasta el coche y miró fijamente la cara del chico mientras lo hacía. Se quedó a varios metros de él totalmente helado. No quería acercarse más. Dentro del coche no estaba Mino, estaba su cuerpo con el cuello partido.

— Vale, Jimin, esto hace mucho que no te pasa, acabas de hablar con un muerto — se dijo a si mismo en voz alta —. Todo es normal, porque Hyejin está aquí y siempre aparecen para charlar cuando estás cerca de ella. Ya hace tiempo que llegaste a esa conclusión.

Volvió a mirar en dirección al coche de Mino y se dio cuenta de que tenía que acercarse. Siempre soñaba con cosas relacionadas con toda la gente que conocía, incluso si Hyejin no andaba cerca. Sus sueños eran vívidos y reales, respecto a cosas que no tenían la más mínima relevancia, hasta que la tenían.

— Lo siento tío, pensaba que solo era un sueño estúpido — dijo en voz alta cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del coche. No le caía bien Mino, pero de todos modos tampoco se alegraba de su muerte.

— Llama a la policía — propuso Mino. De nuevo desde detrás suyo. Y es que sí, los malditos fantasmas nunca daban la puñetera cara —. Mi móvil está debajo del coche.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —exclamó Jimin molestó, su voz se agudizó más de lo habitual. No iba a llamar con su móvil ni con el de nadie, se le echaría encima Hyojong como sospechoso principal por haber encontrado el cadáver —. Eres fiambre ¿Qué más te da lo que pase con tu cuerpo?

— Pues ve a cuidar de Hyejin si crees que lo harás mejor que la inspectora esa que la visitó ayer — le recriminó Mino.

Jimin Bufó. No tenía tiempo para pasarse el día discutiendo con Mino sobre lo que tenía que hacer o no. Tenía que ir a por aquel kumiho lo antes posible. Caminó hasta la furgoneta, escribió una nota, y vigilando que no le vieran la dejó en la recepción del hospital de forma discreta.

En el centro, Yongsun salió del laboratorio dejando atrás su bata. Llevaba su pelo castaño recogido en una coleta y tenía una determinación. Si los forenses de la policía eran demasiado inútiles como para dar con ninguna prueba que les diera indicios de qué clase de criatura había atacado a aquella chica sin nombre, ella misma tendría que hacer el trabajo.

— Jihyun, dame un coche — dijo decidida cuando la vio en el taller. Estaba metida de lleno en el cambio de una matricula y no le importó molestarla en el proceso. Después de todo Jackson había salido y tampoco podía decirle cual podían usar.

Cuando la chica le dio las llaves, Yongsun fue hasta los dormitorios e hizo llamar a Yerim, Wendy y Jisoo.

— Nos vamos de excursión a la comisaría central — anunció. Wendy vaciló, porque ya sabía a quien iban a ver, y tenía una larga historia con Yoondo. Yongsun no le hizo especial caso. Tampoco las necesitaba, solo quería algo de apoyo. Yerim era su aprendiz, pero Wendy ya se las apañaba bien sola, aunque tampoco investigara fuera era buena en el laboratorio. Claro que solucionar sus romances pasados podría ayudarla en el futuro.

Jisoo estaba enganchada al móvil todo el rato y Yongsun la juzgó un poco hasta que se sintió como si fuera su madre. No, era normal que se mantuviera en contacto con los compañeros que estaban fuera trabajando.

— ¿Nos van a dejar pasar? — preguntó Jisoo una vez estuvieron en el coche, aún sujetaba el móvil con una mano como si Jennie le hubiera preguntado aquello dónde quisiera que estuviera de Busan. Yeri secundaba aquella pregunta con decisión.

— A vosotras no — afirmó Yongsun —. Os abriré la ventana cuando esté dentro.

Y dicho y hecho. Yongsun dejó a las chicas en el callejón mientras entraba en la comisaría. Solo tuvo que saludar a Nam Yoondo y este se levantó de su asiento para indicarle por dónde ir.

— ¿Qué buscas esta vez? — preguntó el chico. Se conocían de la universidad, habían sido cercanos.

— Necesito información sobre el cuerpo que se encontró cerca del río Han, el que no tenía corazón — puntualizó. Yoondo creía que Yongsun preparaba un libro sobre anatomía y asesinatos dados en el país, o eso se había esforzado en hacerle creer.

Él era un buen policía, pero un poco crédulo.

— ¿Cuando saldrá? — preguntó con interés.

— Temo que mientras siga habiendo casos extraños en los diarios mi investigación será interminable — mintió Yongsun entrando en la sala de autopsias.

Yoondo buscó al forense principal y le pidió que trajeran el cuerpo. Se suponía que lo que hicieran sería siempre bajo supervisión de Yoondo o el forense, pero tan pronto como el cuerpo estuvo en la mesa, Yongsun les pidió que encendieran la cámara y la dejaran observar con detalle.

Abrió la ventana que daba al callejón y dejó pasar a Yerim y Jisoo. La última cerró tras de sí, y Yeri apagó la cámara que enfocaba al cadáver.

— Aquí apesta — se quejó la morena, y Yongsun se rió.

— La muerte no huele romántica — afirmó mirando a Yerim poner caras de desagrado —. Por mucho que así nos lo quiera vender Shakeaspeare en Romeo y Julieta. Venid, veamos qué exactamente se ha comido el corazón de esta chica.

Las tres se apiñaron cerca del cadáver mientras Yongsun les entregaba guantes de látex a las tres. No habían tenido que cortar el cuerpo en forma de Y, porque la mitad de este ya estaba abierto cuando apareció.

Yongsun colocó los dedos por encima de la herida viendo con detalle el desgarro de la piel. De haber sido un Kumiho sería algo más limpio.

— Yeri, trae la tableta de mi bolso — le pidió a la menor. Ella sabía dónde estaba y qué buscaba exactamente. Un fichero con imágenes de garras de distintos tipos.

— ¿Qué creéis que ha sido? — preguntó mientras las dos chicas observaban con detenimiento las imágenes de su fichero para después mirar el desgarró que Yongsun les había dicho que miraran.

— No sé, es muy complicado ¿tal vez un chupacabra? — se rió Yerim a pesar de saber que no podía ser porque no se alimentaban de corazones.

— Yeri — dijo Yongsun para que fuera más seria.

— Namjoon dijo que podía ser un hombre lobo — dijo Jisoo —. Aunque es extraño porque las garras serían mucho más grandes, ¿Tel vez un Kumiho herido o un Kitsune japonés? Hasta dónde sé no son muy distintos.

— Las garras de Jackson son mucho más grandes cuando se transforma — aportó Yerim —. Pero los Kitsune comen cerebros.

— Son lo mismo — puntualizó Jisoo —. Solo tienen más dificultad para abrir a sus víctimas y comer.

— Nos estamos desviando un poco del tema — dijo Yongsun con ligera irritación. Odiaba no poder desviarse para hablar de teorías, pero tenían que adelantarse o sus amigos acabarían perdiendo el tiempo en un hospital detrás de un kumiho que todavía no sabían si era culpable de nada —. De todos modos hay hombres y mujeres lobo más pequeños que Jackson.

— Entonces es un hombre lobo — dijo Yeri.

— Hagamos fotografías y lo revisamos con con Byulyi — dijo Yongsun.

Jisoo tomó las fotos tal y cómo lo indicaba Yongsun y volvieron al centro. El resultado, inconcluyente total. A Yongsun le molestaba no poder ver claramente detrás de qué iban mientras todo el equipo buscaba a palos de ciego. Era chapucero y frustrante de principio a fin.

 

  
  


 


	10. Chapter 10

Seulgi caminó por los pasillos del hospital hasta el baño de hombres y abrió la puerta tratando de hacer el menos ruido posible. Odiaba tener que tratar con tantos hombres y que ellos pusieran los puntos de encuentro, pensaba en formar su propio equipo solo con las chicas y torturar a Jimin y Taehyung a entrar en baños de mujeres para que pasaran la misma vergüenza que ella llegaba a pasar.

Miró hacia el fondo del lugar y vio que Taehyung la miraba discretamente. Negó mientras Suga le increpaba y Jungkook estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada. Dejó que la puerta se cerrara por delante suyo y se apoyó en la pared del pasillo del hospital repasando sus opciones. No podía entrar en el baño ¿Tenía que avisar a Jimin de que Taehyung estaba en problemas o proceder a buscar a la kumiho?

Caminó por el pasillo tratando de evitar que ninguno de los otros chicos del centro la encontrara y corrió hasta los ascensores para bajar al vestíbulo. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y vio a Jimin prácticamente delante suyo. Le tomó del brazo y volvió a meterle en el ascensor casi a la vez que él intentaba salir.

— Tenemos que trazar un plan mejor — dijo la chica a la vez que un montón de gente entraba en el ascensor y les dejaba en el fondo del pequeño espacio. Menos mal que los ascensores de los hospitales solían ser grandes, si no podían haber muerto chafados —. Creo que no podemos fiarnos de Suga, es una intuición.

— Pero es nuestro amigo — replicó Jimin.

— Está forzando a hacer algo a Tae — susurró ella —. Aún no sé el qué, pero si sabe algo de lo que planeamos puede que la estemos fastidiando completamente al confiar en él. Suga querrá llegar al fondo de la investigación, y eso significará indagar en todo eso que no quieres que sepamos sobre tu pasado.

El chico tragó saliva. No sabía si sentirse atemorizado por el nivel de trama que había en el cerebro de Seulgi o si sentirse orgulloso de que su novia le quisiera lo suficiente como para mandar a todo el mundo a la mierda por unos secretos de los que ni ella había podido oír.

El ascensor se quedó parado en el vestíbulo y ambos salieron por un momento y caminaron hasta la zona de las máquinas de vending de la última planta. Detrás de las máquinas Jimin tomó la determinación de cazar al kumiho.

— ¿Te parece bien? — le preguntó a la chica que asintió.

Jimin le acarició la cara a Seulgi. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a investigaciones y caza. Solía estar en el centro estudiando y esperando por si la necesitaban. Debía estar siendo un día muy duro para ella.

— Creo que debería ir yo sola a por la kumiho — dijo Seulgi —. La puedo traer hasta aquí abajo y entre los dos la metemos en la furgoneta.

Jimin asintió y escuchó a Seulgi exponer el plan que tenía para llamar la atención de aquella mujer zorro.

Hoseok, Namjoon y Jin entraron en el baño después de ver a Hyejin pasar en dirección a donde estaba su habitación. Taehyung seguía dubitativo mientras que Yoongi seguía con la mirada fija en él.

— En realidad está la kumiho rodeada de gente ahora — dijo Jin refiriéndose a que no podían investigar a la chica sobrenatural antes de hablar con Hyejin —. Si hablo yo con Hyejin será raro. Deberíamos hacer algo pronto.

— Está bien porque Taehyung ya se encuentra mejor — dijo Yoongi. Hizo un gesto como si fuera a tomarlo del hombro para hacerle pasar, pero Taehyung se movió directamente en dirección a la salida antes de que le rozara siquiera.

Jungkook les miraba en el mismo silencio tenso. Namjoon rápido se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, pero tampoco habló, se limitó a dar un codazo a Jin y a sujetar a Hoseok del brazo. Inconscientes de lo ocurrido, era mejor observar por el momento.

Taehyung caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Hyejin seguido por los otros en orden. Su voluntad falló al encontrarse delante de la puerta de la habitación. ¿Iba Hyejin a pegarle? No quería abrir la puerta por nada del mundo.

— Tae, tal vez tendríamos que hablar con ella los dos juntos — propuso Jungkook a pesar de que no se había olvidado de las estacas, el pincho de plástico y el temor que le causaban ambas cosas relacionadas con tener que volver a entrar en aquella habitación con Hyejin presente.

Taehyung negó, y Yoongi empezó a abrir la puerta de la habitación a la par que todos se echaban bruscamente hacia atrás, incluido Taehyung. Yoongi bufó al verlo y dio un paso hacia adelante para entrar en la habitación.

La mirada de Hyejin fija en la puerta, y en los rasgos del chico en cuanto le vio, hizo que Yoongi vacilara por un momento. En parte, esperaba no estar equivocándose, aunque no era como si hubiera demasiado espacio para las dudas.

— Jimin está vivo, y Taehyung está aquí — dijo directo, sin introducciones ni explicaciones de más.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó la chica incrédula. Estaba de pie, justo al lado de la cama. Había estado inquieta, tanto por el comportamiento de Wheein, como por el hecho de que Mino no hubiera aparecido para hablar del micrófono —. ¿Quién mierdas eres para...

Hyejin no pudo terminar la frase al completo. Taehyung se había puesto justo al lado de Yoongi y la había dejado sin habla. Caminó en dirección a él y le empujó con toda su fuerza. El chico dejó que las manos de Hyejin le impactaran y dio un ligero paso hacia atrás para no perder el equilibrio.

Seguidamente la chica le sujetó de la camiseta y se apoyó en él.

— ¡Eres un imbécil! — dijo en voz baja para seguidamente volver a golpearle en el pecho—. Podrías haber escrito, haber dicho estoy bien o simplemente no sé, dar señales de que no toda mi familia estaba muerta y enterrada.

— Pero Hyejinie, no somos familia — dijo con media sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad está vivo? — preguntó obviando lo insolente que le parecía el comentario del chico. Sabía que diría algo así de todos modos.

Taehyung se limitó a sonreír de nuevo.

— Es incómodo hablar con todos aquí — admitió después de un momento de silencio. Y es que sí, todos estaban francamente incómodos en aquel momento, en especial porque a parte de Jungkook y Yoongi el resto pensaban que Hyejin era su exnovia —. Hay algunas cosas que tendría que preguntarte y...

— Perdona por poner un micro en tu habitación — puntualizó Jin al que Namjoon sujetaba del brazo para llevárselo lejos de la conversación de los otros dos.

Hyejin miró fijamente a Jin, y después a Taehyung que pasó hacia la habitación en busca del micrófono que Jin había colocad la noche anterior.

— En realidad no creo que hayan escuchado gran cosa — dijo cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos. Lo dejó sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre el colchón.

— Dime la verdad — atajó Hyejin después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

— Jimin debería ser el que lo hiciera — admitió Taehyung viendo como la chica se sentaba a su lado. El cabello le caía por encima de los hombros y seguía siendo tan linda como la recordaba, aunque mucho más apagada en su tono y no sonreía tanto —. Yo solo desaparecí por el bien mayor.

— ¿Por qué el micro?

— Tu documentación junto con el cadáver que encontraron en el río Han — explicó el chico, seguido de algunos detalles superfluos del trabajo al que se dedicaban. La chica le escuchaba con atención y hablaba poco, a lo sumo hacía preguntas que Taehyung a veces no sabía si debía o no contestar. Después del recibimiento que le había dado le costaba creer que Hyejin estuviera de acuerdo con los métodos de los Park y los Choi, pero no tenía mucha idea de nada. Tal vez la propia Hyejin no supiera de las cosas que Jimin y él sí.

— ¿Te intentaste suicidar? — preguntó después de hablar durante mucho rato del trabajo.

— Después del funeral no me sentía demasiado bien — admitió ella sin afirmar que lo había intentado en varias ocasiones en los últimos años —. Tenía que estudiar, y lo hice, después tenía que aceptar un trabajo que no quería, y lo hice. He hecho cosas horribles, Tae. He mentido a mucha gente desde que Jimin murió, y no sé si me sentiré mejor nunca, aunque él y tú estéis bien.

Hyejin le mostró las muñecas, marcadas de cortes que habían sido suficientemente profundos y el chico asintió.

— Siento no haber estado cerca para apoyarte — dijo él mordiéndose el labio con cierta responsabilidad en el tono. Como si creyera firmemente que hubiera podido hacer algo de no haber huido con Jimin.

Hyejin negó con la cabeza, más para reconfortar a su amigo que otra cosa.

— ¿Recuerdas aquel tipo idiota que me mandaba imágenes de sí mismo sin ropa todo el tiempo, regalos y no paraba de acosarme? — explicó ella. En aquel momento todo era difuso, extraño y casi no se había dado cuenta, pero al saber que ambos estaban bien, y Jimin vivo todo cobraba sentido en su cabeza. Taehyung asintió —. Después del funeral empezó a decir que Jimin se le había aparecido, al principio creía que era para molestarme más, pero de verdad se le apareció. ¿no?

— Le amenazó con matarle mientras dormía — dijo Taehyung. Recordaba cómo lo habían planeado, porque él había sido el cerebro de aquella operación. Aquel tipo era un maldito pervertido y Hyejin estaba asustada, tenían que hacerlo si se marchaban —. También colgamos online la mitad de los vídeos de él para que le expulsaran del colegio.

Hyejin rió. Ciertamente no habían tardado en echarle del colegio después de todo. Se quedaron en silencio durante un minuto en el que ambos se reían recordando momentos de infancia.

— En realidad, ¿puedo ver algún detalle sobre el caso que estáis llevando? — preguntó la chica con curiosidad. Hyuna le había mostrado fotografías de la cara del cuerpo encontrado, pero no había podido ver las heridas, ni tan siquiera saber mucho sobre lo que habían visto en la escena del crimen —. Creo que puedo ayudar.

— Se lo preguntaré a los demás, primero — dijo él asintiendo —. Aunque por mí está claro que sí.

— Dile a Jimin que no le mataré si viene a verme — añadió Hyejin —. Estoy más aliviada que enfadada.

Taehyung asintió. Temía estar siendo demasiado inocente, y que Jimin no pensara igual que él, después de todo ella era su hermana tal vez la conocía mejor. Se levantó y caminó hacia fuera para hablar con los demás.

Hyejin se quedó allí quieta, no esperaba a que Taehyung volviera en mucho rato. Se imaginaba que tal vez había dicho que sí solo por no decirle abiertamente que era algo absurdo, pero se sentía mejor. No era una mejoría capaz de eliminar toda la culpa que sentía por las cosas que había hecho, tampoco por el dolor que le causaba haber perdido tanto tiempo, pero tal vez ya no se sentía tan asustada. No sabía si se precipitaba al pensar de aquel modo, pero al saber que su hermano y el otro chico estaban vivos y bien sentía que ya no estaba completamente sola.

En la comisaría de policía, Hyuna estaba de los nervios. No había pasado ni un día desde el caso de la chica a la que le habían quitado el corazón y de golpe aparecía una nota en el hospital sobre un nuevo asesinato. Seúl estaba siendo una ciudad horrible en la que vivir aquellos días. Normalmente tenía por lo menos unas horas de descanso entre caso y caso.

— ¿Habéis mirado si había huellas en el papel? — preguntó a un subordinado de Hyojong a la par que se recogía el pelo en una coleta.

— No, la recepcionista lo ha tirado y después al terminar su turno ha encontrado el cuerpo.

— Quiero a Hwitaek y su equipo revisando hasta la última papelera del hospital y a Hyojong a cargo de la recogida de pruebas en el parking del hospital — ordenó ante el pasmo del chico. Era joven de grandes orejas y ojos diminutos.

— Pero inspectora Kim — empezó a decir el chico, y ella le lanzó una mirada de tedio.

— Si tienes que sacar a Hyojong de un bar o un club ilegal me da lo mismo — dijo tajante y sin dejarle terminar —. Tengo que ir a ver a alguien importante para este caso.

Y es que Hyuna no dejaba de pensar que Hwasa, Hyejin, era alguien clave en la resolución del caso. Si llevaba una semana exacta en el hospital ¿Cómo su documentación podía haber llegado hasta el cuerpo?

Parecía que alguien tratara de inculparla o dejar algún tipo de mensaje. Además el hecho de que la siguiente muerte fuera en el mismo parking del hospital, parecía que fuera quien fuera tenía a aquella chica en el punto de mira. Eso, o ella misma había plantado las semillas para tener coartada y poder matar a quien le pareciera.

La inspectora se puso su chaqueta y salió de la comisaría enfadada. En el hospital las cosas no eran muy diferentes, todo resultaba infinitamente frustrante. No habían puesto un cordón policial, Hyojong no llegaba, y sabía que Hyejin no le hablaría si no era especialmente persuasiva.

Además de todo estaba aquella estúpida preocupación por Hyejin. No era nadie para ella, hasta el día anterior en que se había presentado en el hospital solo era una fotografía en una tarjeta de identidad nacional.

Esperó con el equipo forense hasta que Hyojng llegó, de resaca, como no. Allí pudo descubrir el nombre de la víctima, y varios detalles más que el equipo había recopilado, como fotografías de él con Hyejin. Instruyó al chico para que le informara de cada pequeño detalle relevante y caminó hasta la habitación de Ahn Hwasa. No sin antes tomar la bolsa de plástico en la que guardaba una de las fotos en la que la chica rodeaba a la víctima con los brazos mientras él soplaba unas velas de cumpleaños.

Llamó a la puerta y entró sin más. Allí había una chica bajita que no paraba de hablar y Hyejin la miró para que cerrara la boca nada más ver a Hyuna allí plantada.

— ¿Qué la trae por aquí inspectora Kim? — preguntó una vez hubo silencio en la habitación.

Hyuna quería sonreír, pero no lo hizo. No salía de ella hacerlo, se limitó a saludar primero de forma fría.

— Me gustaría como tu guardián decir que estoy aquí porque te dan el alta — dijo y Hyejin sí sonrió —. Pero traigo malas noticias y una petición que ya te hice ayer —. Se fijó en la chica bajita y esperó a que ella misma se diera cuenta de que debía salir de la habitación. Una vez Wheein salió, Hyuna se sentó en una de las sillas y pidió a Hyejin que hiciera lo mismo —. Necesito, Hyejin que me cuentes la verdad para ayudarte.

Hacía todo aquello para presionarla, esperaba que Hyejin negara que ese fuera su nombre de todos modos, pero lo único que hizo para negar fue un gesto con la cabeza.

— No necesito su ayuda, inspectora Hyuna — dijo tajante y sin negar que Hyejin era su nombre real —. Temo que hay poco que pueda hacer.

Hyejin la miraba desafiante. Casi como si fuera otra persona a la que fingía ser el día anterior, y no tenía del todo claro por qué había cambiado su actitud, pero lo había hecho.

— Poco o mucho, necesito que hables de esto — dijo Hyuna sacando la bolsa con la fotografía extraída de las pertenencias de Song Minho. Se la enseñó —. Ya que no niegas ser Park Hyejin, por lo menos podrás hablarme de este chico.

Por un instante, Hyejin sintió el mismo terror que tenía la noche anterior. Respiró hondo y pensó que aquella mujer era una maldita bruja, mil pasos por delante de ella, mil veces más rápida para hacerla hablar.

— Quiero ayudarte, y estoy segura de que van a por ti —dijo Hyuna. No parecía querer asustarla tanto como concienciarla de que tenía que confiar en ella, pero no tenía el mejor de los tactos.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado a Mino? — preguntó sin más. Le daba igual lo que tuviera que decir. Mino también era su familia, y parecía que en cuanto una persona de las que amaba pasaba a estar bien otra de ellas bajaba de escalón a no estarlo.

Hyuna explicó sin extenderse en detalles y Hyejin sintió como si todo su cuerpo temblara nerviosamente al oír las palabras de la inspectora. De todos modos, tenía que ser fría, tenía que ver con claridad. Si como pensaba había más gente detrás de ella, y detrás de Mino podía ser cualquiera. Descartó a Taehyung y los demás, hubiera sido muy estúpido mostrarse directamente, pero su familia podía estar detrás de todo. Tenía que hablar con Jimin y el por qué de su muerte fingida. La otra opción eran aquel grupo de cuatro víctimas secretas de sus propios actos en Park & Choi Security. Tenía que ver a Mino para confirmarlo, tenía que saber quién había sido.

— Quiero ver el cuerpo — dijo Hyejin —. Quiero ver qué le han hecho.

— Hyejin, no puedes entrar en un espacio acordonado — sentenció Hyuna.

— Nos conocemos de un día pero ya me tuteas, creo que puedo pasar ese cordón policial — dijo Hyejin con seguridad —. Sabré quién anda detrás de ambos casos si puedo verle.

Hyuna frunció el ceño. No podía dejar que aquella chica saliera del hospital sin más, parecía cada vez más desequilibrada. No iba a dejar que saliera hasta que la doctora Lee afirmara una completa recuperación.

  
  


 


	11. Chapter 11

Jungkook estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del jardín del hospital cuando Taehyung se sentó a su lado. No le había dicho que estaba allí, pero él había aparecido sin más.

— Se han ido a comer — dijo el menor que se había quedado a propósito para esperarle —. Jackson ha llamado diciendo que estaba por la zona y han ido a por algo de comer.

Taehyung asintió. Él también podría agradecer algo de comida en aquel instante, pero no lo dijo. Asumía que irían a comer algo más tarde.

El jardín era amplio y de frente había un camino por el que algunos pacientes paseaban con sus visitantes. Estaba decorado con varias plantas a los lados y había algunas personas compartiendo sándwiches, lo que hacía que Taehyung pensara en conseguir uno de aquellos de la cafetería. Fuera cual fuera su pensamiento no se movió del banco.

— Siento que hayas tenido que contar todas esas cosas de una forma tan brusca — añadió Jungkook después de un rato de silencio. Sentía que se había enterado de muchas cosas que tal vez el chico no quería contarle y todo por estar en el baño. También se sentía un cobarde por no haber enfrentado que seguramente aquella chica no era una asesina.

— Esta mañana, cuando Yeri gritaba — dijo Taehyung ignorando el tema principal, pensaba en sándwiches y en el desayuno lo que le llevaba a lo sucedido en la mañana—. Yo hablaba en serio, me gustas. No me importa contarte cualquier cosa que quieras saber de mí.

Jungkook se sonrojó, en especial porque Taehyung colocó su mano por encima de la de él de una forma descarada. Era absurdo que se sintiera así, tenía confianza con Taehyung suficiente como para no agobiarse y sin embargo no podía evitarlo cuando se trataba de lo que sentía.

— A mí también — admitió el otro tratando de mantenerle la mirada. Era francamente difícil porque parecía que Taehyung no tuviera ningún tipo de problema para expresar lo que sentía fuera lo que fuera, y se veía genial haciéndolo. Sin embargo él creía sonar cortado aunque no fuera así —. Tú quiero decir.

— Sería gracioso que me declarara y dijeras que quien te gusta eres tú mismo — puntualizó el rubio —. Deberíamos probar a representar algo así, creo que me romperías completamente. No suena muy como tú, creo. O tal vez sí.

Jungkook rió mientras Taehyung elaboraba un largo discurso sobre cómo sería exactamente la situación para él. Se mordió el labio y se preguntó si después de confesarse sus sentimientos se besarían. Tal vez en público era extraño, pero tal vez a Taehyung no le importaban ese tipo de cosas, como no le había importado que Yerim les mirara todo el tiempo.

— De todos modos, deberíamos ir a por unos sándwiches — añadió Taehyung al final —. Porque me muero de hambre.

El menor asintió y se fue a levantar, para ver algo que le dejó un poco confuso.

—¿Son esos Seulgi y Jimin llevando una camilla? — preguntó el chico soltándose de la mano de Taehyung para golpearle en el hombro. No quería soltarle, pero tenía que avisarle, compartía aquella visión con alguien o creía que estaría volviéndose loco. Seulgi y Jimin estaban en teoría en la biblioteca, organizando documentos.

Taehyung miró hacia los lados y después le miró a él con una sonrisa de circunstancia. Sí, eran Seulgi y Jimin con una camilla en la que iba una chica. Era una imagen patética porque ambos llevaban batas de médico, probablemente robadas, y salían del hospital. La chica de la camilla estaba mal tapada, solo con la cabeza cubierta y pasaban de todo menos desapercibidos.

— Vamos a ayudarles — dijo Taehyung y salió corriendo en dirección a sus compañeros.

El chico vaciló por un momento pero seguidamente salió corriendo detrás de Taehyung hasta unirse a los otros en aquel proceso.

— Jackson ha dejado la furgoneta en la esquina que da con el parking — anunció Jimin mientras corrían en la dirección que señalaba.

Taehyung sujetó uno de los brazos de la chica, que resultaba tener unas uñas increíblemente largas. Jungkook lo vio y temió por las manos del chico, corriendo a colocarse en el otro lado de la camilla para sujetar el otro.

— ¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? — preguntó mientras seguían avanzando y ya casi llegaban a la vieja furgoneta gris.

— Es el kumiho que buscábamos — anunció Jimin.

Seulgi soltó la camilla por el lado delantero en el que se encontraba y sacó unas llaves de repuesto de su bolsillo para abrir la parte trasera.

— Metedla solo a ella —dijo la chica apresurándose a abrir la puerta delantera. Iba a ser ella quien conduciera ya que Jackson se había marchado —. Nos pueden caer un par de años por robar material médico.

— Pero estamos secuestrando a una chica — dijo Jungkook pensando que era mucho peor que robar una camilla.

— Es un kumiho — añadió Jimin mientras levantaba por los pies el cuerpo de la chica y los otros dos por los hombros —. No sé si cuenta como chica.

— A Joy le sentaría mal oír eso — añadió Seulgi arrancando la furgoneta. Taehyung seguía sujetando a la chica y Jimin le ayudaba mientras Jungkook separaba la camilla de detrás de la furgoneta, cerraba las puertas y se adelantaba a subirse en el lado del conductor.

Seulgi echó marcha atrás, dio la vuelta a la furgoneta y arrancó a toda prisa para ir hacia el centro.

— ¿Vais a contarnos cómo habéis llegado a esto? — preguntó Taehyung desde la parte de atrás y agarrándose porque Seulgi conducía realmente rápido.

— Bueno, el plan era que Seulgi iba a pedirle ayuda — empezó a decir Jimin explicando un plan detallado y complejo que no acababa en salir corriendo con batas de médico robadas y una camilla.

— Pero Jimin le ha dado con un jarrón en la cabeza cuando no miraban las enfermeras y hemos tenido que improvisar desde una sala de consultas hasta la salida — Terminó de decir Seulgi con una risa nerviosa —. Ha sido francamente divertido.

— Suele funcionar así — admitió Taehyung —. Aunque Jimin suele adaptarse bastante bien a los planes, soy yo quien suele cambiarlos a última hora.

Jimin le quitó la tela de la cabeza a la chica y él y Taehyung la miraron por un momento. Tenía la nariz pequeña y la boca de piñon. Su perfecta estructura facial tenía aspecto de línea V y sus ojos sin ser operados se veían francamente seductores.

— Los dos la vemos igual — puntualizó Taehyung.

— Este debe de ser su aspecto real — añadió Jimin —. Si no se parecería a Seulgi.

— No deja de ser guapa.

— ¿Tú crees que la verías con la cara de Jungkook? — preguntó Jimin arrugando la frente como si fuera una pregunta muy profunda.

Jungkook se giró para mirarles por encima del reposacabezas del asiento del acompañante.

—¿No tenéis nada mejor de lo que hablar? — dijo abochornado por la idea de que Taehyung viera su cara en un kumiho que además era de aspecto femenino.

— Claro que no Kookie, ¿tú qué crees que verías? — dijo Jimin.

— Tu cara seguro que no — añadió el menor y se giró de nuevo para mirar hacia la carretera.

En su habitación, Joseh pensaba en la disculpa extraña de Hyejin. Desde que la había visto en el hospital temía por si tenía que salir corriendo a la desesperada. Había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en aquel sótano. Aún podía oír los gritos que llegaban hasta el lugar en el que le tenían encerrado y le torturaban. Estaba sentado en la cama, y Matthew estaba allí de pie junto a él. Le miraba.

¿Podía ser que aquella chica fuera sincera? Les había liberado, pero también podía ser un truco, y más teniendo en cuenta que había mandado a aquella chica guapa a hablar con él. Levantó la cabeza mirando por un segundo a Matthew dubitativo. No sabía si debía hablarle de ello, sabía lo que había hecho con el visitante de Hyejin de la noche anterior y temía que continuara matando a gente. Él nunca había tenido que hacerlo, siempre había tenido suficiente con robar cuerpos de los cementerios y las morgues.

La puerta se abrió desviando por completo su atención. Jiwoo entraba con ímpetu. Estaba enfadada o preocupada, no podía decirlo exactamente, los prontos de los licántropos eran algo complicados de comprender para él. Hasta dónde llegaba su memoria había vivido en alcantarillas y cementerios y nunca antes había conocido uno.

— Somin no está en el hospital — dijo aún sin cerrar la puerta, y a pesar de lo que decía, la mirada de Joseph se posó en la chica que pasaba por detrás de Jiwoo. Jung Wheein.

¿Era Wheein una trampa? ¿que Somin hubiera desaparecido era otra trampa?

— Rastreala, pues — puntualizó Matthew para luego dirigirle una mirada a Jospeh y darse cuenta de que miraba a Wheein en el pasillo —. Es una trampa. Lo sabes ¿no?

Jospeh asintió. Debía serlo.

— ¿Por qué se habría acercado a ti estando Somin y Matthew presentes? ¿no crees? — añadió Jiwoo. Tal vez, no todo el mundo se dejaba llevar por los ideales de belleza y buscaba otro tipo de conexión. Aunque aquellos pensamientos eran más propios de un moribundo no muerto que esperaba tener al menos un romance en su no vida que de un superviviente. Sabía que no pensaba más que con sus vanas esperanzas.

— No quiero que le hagáis daño, no todavía — puntualizó Jospeh —. Quiero estar completamente seguro de ello.

Jiwoo asintió y Matthew bufó. Y es que sí, sabía que le hubiera parecido divertido, pero le haría caso. Por algún motivo los lazos creados entre las celdas les habían hecho mucho más cercanos que la familia. Somin solía acariciarle el pelo cuando tenía pesadillas, y sabía que su relación con Jiwoo era mucho más profunda de lo que les hacían creer a él y a Matthew. Matthew le respetaba, aunque fuera como se respeta a tu hermano menor.

— De hecho, voy a descubrirlo ahora — dijo el chico. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el pasillo para hablar con Wheein.

— J seph — dijo la chica acentuando la separación entre la j y el resto de su nombre, al verle acercarse a ella. Era su forma de saludarle y era encantadora —. Te he visto hace nada, pero es un placer y estamos en un hospital ¿sabes?

El chico sonrió.

— Creo que soy yo el que lleva el uniforme de preso — bromeó él.

— Al menos tus amigos están aquí — dijo ella aún paseando por el pasillo —. Yo he venido a ver a mi amiga, pero ella casi ni quiere verme, me ha dicho además que ni me acerque a ti. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Jospeh asintió sin saber qué decir. Se rió.

— Lo digo en serio — dijo ella con cierta molestia —. Se ingresó aquí en secreto y su prometido me dijo ayer que podía venir, me siento muy insultada. Por lo menos podría decirme, sí, el chico guapo que está en mi planta podría ser genial que os conocierais.

El chico no sabía bien qué decir. Sentía que le lanzaba directamente demasiadas pistas de que le interesaba. ¿Tal vez Wheein era así por naturaleza? No, debía ser una trampa.

— Pero, estoy enfermo — añadió él —. Ya sabes mal de la cabeza, ¿y si soy un psicópata?

Wheein caminó hasta situarse enfrente de él, le sujetó la cara y le miró directamente a los ojos. Tenía que levantar la vista y las manos puesto que era muchísimo más alto que ella. Hizo una mueca, como si pensara. Era extraño que actuara con aquella naturalidad cuando simplemente se acababan de conocer un rato atrás.

— Yo creo que no eres un psicópata — dijo con suspicacia —. Además que la enfermera me ha dicho que estás aquí por problemas alimenticios, lo que no te convierte en un psicópata.

— ¿Qué hay de Hannibal el caníbal? — bromeó él haciendo alusión a que comía seres humanos de forma que pareciera totalmente irónico —. ¿No es espeluznante si yo no tengo un típico problema común como él?

— Estoy segura de que no estás aquí por eso — añadió ella con seguridad, seguidamente rió —. Y cuando salgas puedes enseñarme tus intereses poco comunes por Hannibal el caníbal.

El chico también rió, pero no con la misma seguridad. Era probable que no saliera nunca del hospital, ya había sido suficientemente difícil encontrar métodos de hacer creer a todos que tenía pulso, que el gotero realmente funcionaba y que los vómitos eran de aquel color extraño y verdoso solo porque si no comía toda su comida con espinacas no iba a probar bocado.

— ¿Y si nunca lo hago? ¿Y si estoy destinado a morir vomitando todo lo que como porque mi cerebro y mi estómago nunca van a funcionar adecuadamente? — preguntó él fijándose en el suelo —. No sé por qué te has acercado a mí.

— Porque no me ha gustado nunca nadie hasta que te he visto — dijo ella con total sinceridad y sin intención real de declararse románticamente —. Y porque tú también quieres tener una cita conmigo o no habrías venido tras de mí.

Joseph la miró extrañado. Parecía brutalmente arrogante para el tipo de persona que había sido hasta el momento.

— Juego contigo — añadió ella —. Pero es que es muy deprimente que seas tan pesimista. A Hyejin le pasa lo mismo, a veces, pero las cosas son tan simples.

El chico asintió.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho para que no te acerques a mí? — preguntó sin más.

— Que probablemente ibas a morir y era mejor que no me involucrara contigo — admitió ella.

Jospeh asintió de nuevo y se giró para dirigirse de nuevo hacia su habitación.

— Adiós Wheein.

— Eres muy raro, J seph — dijo ella mientras él se alejaba por dónde ambos habían ido andando.

  
  


 


	12. Chapter 12

Nada más llegar al centro, resultó confuso ver que no había casi nadie allí. Entre Jimin y Jungkook cargaban a la kumiho mientras Seulgi les indicaban que avanzaran. Pasaron hasta el ascensor, ignorando la sala de literas y bajaron al sótano.

El Sótano tenía lugar para la sala de la radio, y para una habitación cerrada en la que había viejas estanterías. Se trataba de un viejo archivo en el que no había nada relevante, todo cajas de la antigua empresa que poseía el lugar. Taehyung fue a por una silla, y Seulgi a por cuerdas mientras Jungkook y Jimin colocaban a la chica sobre uno de los estantes.

— Pesa mucho para ser tan pequeña — se quejó Jimin masajeándose su propio hombro. Había sido un trabajo duro llevarla hasta allí.

Jungkook le lanzó una mirada de indiferencia y se rió.

Cuando Taehyung apareció con la silla, se quedó mirando la estantería y bufó.

— En realidad queda genial ahí — admitió.

Seulgi apareció después por la puerta y empezó sola a atar a la kumiho a la estantería mientras los otros tres miraban.

— Podríais hacer algo útil, no sé como buscar información sobre cómo matarla o ayudarme aquí — se quejó la chica. Jimin se dispuso a ayudarla, pero Taehyung tiró de él hacia fuera de la sala. Tenía que contarle todo lo que había ocurrido con Hyejin.

El rubio miró el pasillo que llevaba hasta la sala de la radio y después hacia la escalera. Haber hablado con Hyejin y aceptar que estaba vivo era una traición, pero Jimin tenía que comprenderlo.

— Pues... — empezó a decir vacilando y Jimin le miró seriamente y por poco Taehyung no se echa hacia atrás. Y es que resultaba demasiado duro decirle a su mejor amigo que había traicionado su confianza porque no quería que el chico que le gustaba pensara que era un tipo de persona que no era y porque le daba miedo Yoongi —. He hablado con Hyejin, sabe que estás vivo y quiere verte.

—¿Qué? — escapó de los labios de Jimin en un tono más agudo que el suyo habitual.

— Suga me obligó — dijo Taehyung —. Jungkook puede decírtelo si no me crees.

Para sopresa del chico, Jimin solo asintió y volvió al interior del archivo para dirigirse directamente a Jungkook y Seulgi. Jungkook salió y le vio parado, mirando hacia el archivo.

— Vamos, en la biblioteca habrá algo con lo que podamos trabajar — dijo Taehyung.

La biblioteca estaba justo detrás de la cocina. Era amplia y tenía estanterías de metal, idénticas a las del archivo del sótano. En ellas había cientos de documentos impresos y libros en varios idiomas. Todo estaba ordenado según criatura, origen y en el caso de libros según el tema concreto. Había una zona de derecho, de la que se encargaba Seulgi, pero solo ella tocaba en dicha zona.

Taehyung tomó un par de libretos de las estanterías y caminó con ellas hasta una gran mesa situada en el centro. Allí Jungkook estaba ya sentado, esperando que le trajera el material.

— ¿Nunca antes habíais lidiado con un Kumiho? — preguntó Jungkook sin más al ver que todos aquellos pliegos eran copias de escaneos que no estaban detallados por nadie que conociera del centro. Aquellos monográficos eran realmente antiguos y podían datarse de antes de la guerra de Corea, a Jungkook le daba incluso un poco de repelús pensar en que alguien los tenía que haber fotocopiado.

Taehyung negó con la cabeza.

— Joy, y ella resultó no ser una mala persona — admitió el chico sentado justo al lado de Jungkook—. Aunque al principio no creíamos a Namjoon y pensábamos que era una víctima. La mayoría de situaciones que tratamos suelen ser fantasmas, o casos de criaturas más simples.

— ¿Y si le preguntamos a Joy? — dijo Jungkook hojeando unas fotocopias de un libro en chino que ni tan siquiera podía leer —. Si no, puedo ir a por el ordenador, conectarlo a la base de datos y revisar todo lo que tenga que ver con Kumihos.

Taehyung asintió. Aunque no quería tener que preguntarle a Joy, la idea del ordenador parecía mucho mejor que hojear papeles que tardarían dos semanas en traducir si tenían suerte.

Jungkook estaba a punto de levantarse, pero Taehyung le tomó la mano y él se quedó parado después de dirigirle la mirada.

— Espera — fue lo único que dijo.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abría y ambos chicos vieron pasar a Jimin y Seulgi que les dejaron unas llaves sobre la mesa. Las laves del archivo vacío del sótano. Jimin había decidido ir a ver a Hyejin con la otra chica y les dejaban a cargo de la vigilancia de la kumiho capturada. Además alguien tenía que contarle a todo el equipo que ella estaba allí, por no hablar del hecho de que “sospechaban” que era la principal sospechosa del caso que investigaban. La realidad, no había sospecha, pero en relación con Hyejin parecía ser una de las posibilidades dado que había demasiada coincidencia al encontrarla en el mismo hospital.

A la salida de un restaurante de comida rápida, Yongsun marcaba el teléfono de Namjoon. Se habían demorado porque todas tenían hambre, y a pesar de que el restaurante se suponía que era de comida rápida, los empleados de aquel Mcdonalds del centro habían hecho corto en plantilla para aquel día de la semana.

Las tres chicas habían decidido comer primero, Byulyi las esperaba pero sin prisas.

— ¿Sí? — preguntó el chico al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

— Tenemos fotos nuevas del cadáver, y vamos para el centro — anunció la chica, para rápidamente preguntar por el avance del caso — ¿Hay algo nuevo desde el hospital?

Namjoon negó e hizo un resumen de lo ocurrido durante la mañana. Los pocos avances respecto a Hyejin y la desaparición repentina de Taehyung y Jungkook que hasta dónde sabían por Jackson podía estar con Jimin y Seulgi.

— Espera, ¿Jimin y Seulgi tenían pruebas sobre el kumiho del hospital? — Cualquier tipo de interacción llevaba a la chica a hacer más y más preguntas.

— Eso dice Jackson, pero ya sabes desde que empezamos este caso tanto Tae como Jimin han actuado un poco raro — puntualizó el chico —. No vemos en el centro y lo ponemos todo en claro.

La chica colgó y miró a Yeri y Jisoo que seguían comiendo. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Jisoo no había dejado prácticamente de hablar con Jennie. Según la chica para compartir impresiones de ambos casos.

Yongsun volvió a la mesa, se sentó y observó que Jisoo había guardado su teléfono, sin embargo Yerim tecleaba constantemente.

— ¿Qué tal va el caso de Jennie? — preguntó más por mantener una charla distendida en el poco rato que terminaban de comer.

— Es extraño, creen que hay un wendigo en Busan y son más propios de América — dijo con poco interés —. Han ido a investigar el puerto y me contará qué tal cuando vuelva por la noche.

Yongsun sintió y Yerim dejó el móvil durante un instante sobre la mesa para mirarlas a ambas.

— Tal vez Wendy podría aportar mucho más si de verdad es un wendigo — puntualizó la chica. Wendy había vivido durante años en Canadá y su primer contacto con el equipo había sido a través de una de aquellas espantosamente feas criaturas —. Ella ha sobrevivido a uno después de todo.

— Jennie, Rosé y Lisa también podrán — se molestó ligeramente Jisoo. Sabía que Rosé había crecido como una cazadora en Australia y Nueva Zelanda, igual que Jennie. Las tres habían crecido con la experiencia de cazar más de ese tipo de criaturas, aunque no fueran wendigos.

— Todos tenemos que contar también con el factor de la suerte — añadió Yongsun —. Este es un trabajo difícil.

Jisoo asintió. Ella prefería los monstruos a los fantasmas, y de todos modos sentía que era mucho más fácil cazar criaturas que seres invisibles.

En el centro, Jungkook había insistido en ir a por su portátil para conectarlo al servidor del lugar y buscar la información más rápidamente. Taehyung esperaba impaciente en la biblioteca, era aburrido hacer investigación desde allí. Actuar era mucho más interesante, porque tenía que hablar con gente, buscar pistas y no estar frente a montañas de letras y documentación.

Cuando Jungkook apareció por allí, cargaba un portátil alienware que Taehyung solo le había visto usar para jugar. Se veía un poco raro, puesto que los portátiles de Yoongi solían ser apple o Samsung. Sentía curiosidad por preguntarle al respecto, pero lo cierto es que solo sentía curiosidad por la carcasa y las luces en el teclado adaptadas a su gusto. No era una compañía que conociera especialmente. De hecho no sabía gran cosa de ordenadores.

Jungkook abrió el portátil después de colocarlo sobre la mesa, lo encendió, colocó la contraseña de manera que Taehyung no pudiera leerla y después de conectarlo de forma inalámbrica le dio a un programa, buscó la palabra kumiho y seguidamente se recostó sobre la silla a esperar.

— ¿Y ya está? — preguntó Taehyung que se había contenido en hablarle durante el proceso. Costumbre de que Yoongi siempre le lanzara miradas de tedio si hablaba en medio de un proceso.

Jungkook asintió y se le quedó mirando.

— Luego tendremos como mil documentos que leer, pero podremos hacer un descarte si añadimos un algoritmo que elimine todos aquellos textos que no hablen sobre cómo matar o cómo herir — añadió el chico para ver la cara de fascinación del segundo —. No es la gran cosa, y puede tener errores. Solo es un programa de búsqueda sencillo y simple.

— ¿Cómo Google?

Jungkook asintió de nuevo y Taehyung sonrió. Parecía demasiado simple para que fuera así.

— Lo diseñamos mi mejor amigo y yo para un trabajo de la escuela secundaria — explicó —. A Suga le fascinó, aunque siempre me diga que solo hago chorradas.

Quien asintió esta vez fue Taehyung. A pesar de que la mayoría de los miembros del equipo habían acabado uniéndose después de un caso, Jungkook solo había aparecido porque Yoongi se había interesado por él. Había aparecido la noticia en el diario de un error informático en una universidad privada de Seul y Yoongi se había puesto a buscar a sabiendas de que no era un error. Después de aquello Jungkook había aparecido en el centro como su subordinado, sin más.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste en el centro? —preguntó Taehyung —. Jimin y yo casi no teníamos otra opción, con Jisoo y los demás es parecido. Joy no existe legalmente, Yoongi no habla de ello, pero sé que oculta algo de su pasado y bueno... Todos tenemos un pasado oscuro.

El chico se encogió de hombros. En todo el tiempo que llevaba allí no había hablado del tema con nadie. Ni tan siquiera con Tae, y era tal vez la persona que sentía más cercana de todos los miembros del equipo.

— No sé, tal vez al terminar la universidad solo me quedaría ir todos los días al mismo lugar a trabajar arreglando ordenadores de empresa y repitiendo las mismas tareas todos los días — explicó algo cohibido —. Tal vez sea un mocoso caprichoso como me dice Suga la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aquí hago algo importante como proteger a la gente, supongo.

Taehyung se rió e hizo que el chico se sonrojara.

— ¡Eh! — se molestó Jungkook.

Taehyung se giró con todo el cuerpo hacia Jungkook, observándole. Veía que no creía que fuera reírse de él de forma cruel, pero quería hacérselo saber de todos modos.

— Sabes que nunca me reiría de ti de forma cruel y para herirte ¿verdad? — dijo el rubio aún con su mirada fija en él.

Jungkook afirmó con la cabeza mientras miraba su compañero. Se adelantó en su dirección y, no sin vacilar, le besó superficialmente. Taehyung le sujetó la cara para que no se separara de él a la vez que alargaba aquel beso. se levantó y se colocó sobre él en la silla en la que estaba sentado.

Las manos de Jungkook se hundieron por debajo de la camiseta de Taehyung, palpando su torso, para seguidamente levantar la tela de su camiseta roja de rayas. Se separaron durante un segundo en que la camiseta del rubio pasó por su cabeza y seguidamente, Taehyung volvió a besar a Jungkook que volvía a acariciarle.

Taehyung pasó a besarle en el cuello a la par que también ayudaba a quitarle la camiseta, para después seguir besándole el torso. Sus manos bajaron hasta los pantalones del chico y le miró a la par que se mordía el labio.

  
  


 


	13. Chapter 13

 

Hyejin se había cambiado el pijama del hospital por unos pantalones deportivos negros y una camiseta ancha turquesa, y se disponía a ponerse unas deportivas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

Hyuna esperaba fuera, convencida de que era importante que viera la escena del crimen, no creía que abriera para meterle prisa. No casaba con el carácter que había mostrado hasta el momento. Así, Hyejin levantó la visa y vio al chico moreno que antes estaba con Jospeh. Detrás de él, en el pasillo Hyuna esperaba.

— ¿Por qué vienes a verme? — preguntó apenas lanzándole una mirada. Estaba abrumada e incómoda. No quería recibir visitas de sus víctimas, sentía el peso de sus actos caer sobre sus hombros y el simple hecho de atarse los cordones le costaba una infinidad.

— ¿Por qué le has lanzado a Jospeh a tu amiga? — inquirió él directo, frío. Ni tan siquiera había rastro de su esencia de incubo en su tono, simplemente estaba cargado de odio.—

— No he sido yo — dijo ella sin más.

Matthew sonrió, se apoyó en el armario y observó las ropas que llevaba.

— ¿Ya se te ha pasado la pena por ser una enferma? — dijo arqueando las cejas.

La mirada de Hyejin volvió al chico y supo que no tenía por qué bajar al parking. Pudo sentir el frío que hacía en el coche cuando Mino entró en este, el calor que irónicamente recorrió su cuerpo al entrar en contacto con Matthew y el nerviosismo que había sentido poco antes de que el incubo le partiera el cuello.

— Os liberé — dijo tratando de no parecer tan molesta como estaba. Sentía el nudo en su pecho que se alzaba hacia su garganta al pensar que Mino también había muerto por su culpa —. ¿Por qué le haces daño a las personas a las que quiero?

Matthew bufó y sonrió a la vez.

— El infierno no es un lugar al que se llega con la muerte — dijo y empezó a reír como si fuera lo más gracioso que se le hubiera podido ocurrir. Ciertamente, para un incubo debía de ser gracioso decir algo así —. Supongo que sabrás que quiero decir, aunque no del todo.

— Podría mandarte directamente a él si quisiera — amenazó ella incapaz de contenerse. No quería que hirieran a nadie más, solo terminarlo todo. Por aquello mismo había intentado suicidarse, por aquello mismo les había liberado del laboratorio —. Sabes que conozco la manera.

— Pero no lo harás — afirmó el chico colocando su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta para salir —. Sabes que te lo mereces.

Las palabras del chico se clavaron en el pecho de Hyejin mientras las decía y después de que abriera la puerta para salir. Ella tal vez merecía que le hicieran pasar por el peor de todos sus infiernos, pero todas las personas que la rodeaban o la podían rodear no.

Al salir de la habitación de Hyejin, Matthew caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Joseph, donde el chico hablaba con Jiwoo. La chica seguía sin encontrar a Somin.

— No está ni tan siquiera cerca del hospital — se quejó la chica a la par que bufaba.

Matthew la miró y seguidamente miró a Joseph.

— Ve a buscarla dónde sea que haya ido — dijo —. No vas a poder hacer nada hasta que no esté contigo ¿no?

— BM, ya sabes que Somin y yo... — empezó a decir la chica con cara de cachorrito.

— Yo me encargo de Wheein — la cortó Matthew —. Joseph tiene que reponerse y tu la necesitas a ella. Puedo encargarme yo de todo.

— Quiero hacerlo yo — dijo Jospeh —. Si alguien la elimina, quiero ser yo quien lo haga.

Quien bufó esta vez fue Matthew que miró a Joseph con condescendencia.

— Está bien, yo vigilaré — dijo finalmente. No le gustaba no tener un plan de acción, pero de todos modos era mejor que esperar y sabía que Joseph podía encontrar algo de placer en comer la carne de una chica, aunque luego le sentara mal —. De todos modos, hay que encontrar más piezas en el rompecabezas de Ahn Hwasa ¿no?

Cuando Jisoo llegó al centro, lo último en que pensaba era en si debería participar en la reunión en la que observarían las fotografías con detalle. Quería tumbarse en la cama, olvidar el olor pútrido del cuerpo que habían estado observando y recomponerse para después pedirle a Jin que fueran a comer pizza. Seokjin nunca se quejaba respecto a ese tipo de peticiones, a excepción que su asignación mensual hubiera sido especialmente mermada.

Comer hamburguesas había sido duro, nada agradable y temía tanto como esperaba poder comer con facilidad como lo hacía Yongsun. Le gustaba menos aquel tipo de investigación que cazar e investigar a personas y seres vivos por el mismo motivo.

Caminaba hacia su propia habitación cuando vio que Jackson y Namjoon llegaban casi al mismo tiempo.

— Jisoo, baja a por una lente de proyector — le dijo Namjoon a la par que se acercaba hacia el ascensor. Aquello también significaba que debía bajar al sótano por las escaleras y le molestó ligeramente. Estar bajo “castigo” era de lo peor, y solo llevaba casi dos días —. Ya sabes dónde.

Ya sabes dónde era la forma. Y es que las lentes de proyector estaban en unas cajas en el supuesto archivo vacío. El motivo era que solían romperse con facilidad, según Irene si todo el mundo creía que no había más las tratarían con más cuidado. Fuera como fuera se rompían enseguida, porque todos intentaban ver películas y en especial Jin, intentaba ver anime con el proyector. Namjoon lo sabía y no decía nada, solo cambiaban la lente y compraban más sin avisar a Irene de cómo se había roto la anterior.

Jisoo bajó con desgana las escaleras, queriendo hacer algo más que simplemente ser equipo de apoyo. Colocó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y al tratar de girarlo, notó que estaba cerrado.

La puerta tenía una ventana de ojo de pez que permitía mirar en el interior. Aquel lugar era perfecto para intercambio de fluidos y momentos íntimos, lo que hizo que la chica sintiera curiosidad. Yerim había dicho que Taehyung y Jungkook estaban muy cerca de salir juntos y tal vez... Levantó la cabeza para mirar por allí para asegurarse de que si iba a por la llave no le estropearía la fiesta a los chicos y se quedó muda al ver a una chica atada a la estantería.

La chica trataba de patalear y moverse, y de hecho empezó a gritar al verla a través de la ventana. Jisoo se hundió hasta el suelo, respiró y subió las escaleras corriendo hasta la sala de reuniones donde estaba casi todo el mundo.

— ¡Hay una tipa encerrada en el archivo! — gritó aún y si sabía que lo más coherente hubiera sido decírselo solo a Namjoon o a Yongsun.

Namjoon, Jongsun e Irene se miraron entre los tres y negaron con la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos sabía nada.

— Puede que Taehyung sepa algo — puntualizó Joy desde su asiento —. Jimin, Seulgi, Jungkook y él han llegado antes. Seulgi ha estado preguntando sobre maneras en que se puede matar a un kumiho y...

— ¿En serio te han preguntado eso? — interrumpió Yerim con cara de asombro mezclada con asco.

Joy se rió con indiferencia.

— No importa, es lo que hacemos ¿no? — dijo ella con una sonrisa en la boca de todos modos —. Si estoy en lo cierto, podría ser que fuera el kumiho del caso de ayer. De todos modos no sé cómo.

— Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer si hay un kumiho en el centro? — preguntó Jisoo abrumada por la indiferencia ante el hecho de que hubiera tuvieran a aquella chica atada en una estantería en el sótano —. No se va a quedar ahí ¿no?

Namjoon hacía una mueca que incitaba a pensar que trataba de buscar una respuesta a su pregunta, y Yongsun parecía igual estar tratando de pensar. Por otro lado, Yerim parecía fascinada ante la indiferencia de Joy, y Irene estaba claramente preocupada por el estado de las lentes que ella misma había decidido esconder allí abajo para que nadie más que ella y Namjoon supieran donde estaban. El hecho de que lo supiera también Jisoo era algo que ya habían hablado antes, aunque no le gustara especialmente.

— Llama al equipo de Yoongi y busca a Taehyung y los demás — ordenó Yongsun —. Yeri, ve con ella. Nosotros nos organizaremos con el asunto de la chica y el tema de la kumiho.

Jisoo marcó el teléfono de Jin, que era el único que sabía de memoria mientras caminaba pegada a Yerim. Esta charlaba sobre las posibilidades de que ahora Jimin y Taehyung fueran los que tuvieran un supuesto castigo por traer un kumiho al centro. Era algo que a Jisoo le parecía un poco irrelevante, teniendo en cuenta que después de todo les parecía un kumiho sospechoso. Además, ¿por qué Seulgi y Jungkook no tendrían castigo?

— ¿Qué pasa hermanita? — preguntó Jin en voz muy baja —. Estamos espiando a la policía, porque han encontrado un cuerpo en el parking del hospital. Hyejin está con ellos y...

— Tenéis que venir porque hay un kumiho en el centro — dijo ella muy rápido y cortándole en su discurso.

— Cuelga el teléfono — oyó la voz de Hoseok por lo bajo muy cerca del auricular y en un susurro.

— ¡Hobi, hay un kumiho en casa! — gritó Jisoo al teléfono. Yerim la miraba con cara extrañada, fruncía el ceño y negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué mierdas hacéis? — se oyó la voz de Yoongi también en un susurró, y seguidamente se cortó la llamada.

Jisoo abrió kakaotalk y le escribió a su hermano “tenéis que venir ya, da igual lo que pase en el hospital”. La respuesta fue rápida, clara y concisa “ok”.

Las dos chicas caminaron hasta la cocina, la sala de descanso y luego fueron hasta la bilbioteca. La puerta era grande y azul, y al contrario que la del archivo no tenía ventana alguna. Jisoo abrió la puerta y la cerró de golpe.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Yerim.

— Mejor buscamos en la cocina mientras comemos algo ¿no? — dijo la chica — Yo personalmente me muero de hambre.

Yeri chascó la lengua con disconformidad.

— No hace tanto rato que hemos comido — dijo Yeri incrédula —. y no me creo que te hayas quitado de la nariz ese olor a muerto que a mí todavía me tormenta.

— Pero un té si que entra ahora mismo ¿no? — puntualizó la chica aún sujetando el pomo de la puerta y colocándose frente a esta—. Será mejor que no entremos en la biblioteca en un rato.

Yeri la apartó sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y intentó abrir la puerta, pero Jungkook estaba allí en medio. Las miraba a las dos con ligero tedio.

— ¿Qué hacéis? — preguntó directamente. Taehyung se había puesto frente a la pantalla del ordenador y se levantó para ir también en dirección a la puerta de entrada.

— Yo le decía a Yeri que fuéramos a por té, pero ella estaba segura de que veníais y... — empezó a decir Jisoo sorprendida porque su imagen un minuto atrás había sido la que esperaba encontrar en el archivo.

En aquel momento Taehyung levantó la vista para mirar hacia la puerta y seguidamente caminó hasta el lugar en el que estaban todos.

— Hay una reunión arriba — cortó Yeri al ver acercarse también a Tae —. Y tenéis que explicar por qué hay una chica en el archivo.

“Lo siento” dijo Jisoo sin emitir ningún sonido. Exageró mucho el movimiento de sus labios de espaldas a Yerim para que los chico fueran los únicos que la vieran y pudieran leer lo que decía.

Taehyung se rió y Jungkook le dedicó una mirada de reproche muy corta.

— Os diría que vamos en otro momento — dijo Yeri arqueando las cejas al ver cómo se comportaban —. Pero es una urgencia.

Hyejin sabía que no tenía que bajar al parking después de hablar con Matthew, pero de todos modos lo había hecho. Tenía que verle, tenía que ver el cuerpo de Mino o no querría creer que había muerto.

Hyuna había hablado con un par de investigadores y seguidamente había dejado que pasara dentro del perímetro. La chica no había podido ver el cuerpo, estaba en la morgue de la comisaría a la espera de recibir una autopsia, pero sí estaban allí todas sus cosas y las fotografías.

Hyojong se las entregó a Hyuna que se las enseñó a Hyejin después de preguntar.

— ¿De verdad quieres verlo? — dijo la inspectora. Su pelo estaba algo encrespado por la humedad en el ambiente. Parecía que la noche sería lluviosa y por algún motivo, Hyejin se sentía apegada a aquella mujer que hasta el momento le había parecido más una posible enemiga que una amiga.

— ¿Me llevará a la morgue? — preguntó a sabiendas que quería verle—. Puedo identificarle. También puedo darle el teléfono de sus mejores amigos.

— Iremos a la morgue de la comisaría después — dijo Hyuna —. Primero quiero saber que puedes verlo sin tener más problemas psicológicos.

— Soy inestable, lo admito, y sé que no será agradable — dijo con total racionalidad —. Pero si no lo hago será peor. Tengo que hablar con él y despedirme. Era mi — empezó a decir, como si siguiera con la historia de que estaban prometidos, pero se quedó callada. Tampoco tenía sentido decir nada de todo aquello —. Supongo que era uno de mis mejores amigos. Hay algo que me gustaría conservar, tenía un rosario cristiano, y era muy importante para mí, si pudiera tenerlo.

Para Hyejin aquella pieza religiosa había sido una manera de evadirse después de la muerte de Jimin, pero también era una pieza importante para protegerse del incubo. No tenía mucho conocimiento sobre la religión, a pesar de todo, pero sabía que cualquier elemento religioso le causaría daño a Matthew si intentaba herir a Wheein, o cualquier otra persona cercana a ella.

— Temo que es una prueba, lo llevaba la víctima en el brazo — dijo Hyojong desde su lado —. Cuando acabe la investigación podremos devolverlo.

— Entiendo — afirmó Hyejin. Por lo menos Mino había entendido qué hacía allí aquella pieza de joyería.

Hyuna la llevó a parte y juntas salieron del cordón policial para ir hasta el coche de la inspectora. La admiraba en cierto modo. No había muchas mujeres en la policía que llegaran a un cargo como el suyo, no con su intuición.

Subió al coche, en el asiento del conductor y la miró encender el motor y arrancar.

— Creo que ya sé quiénes están detrás de mí — dijo sin hacer mucho énfasis en el tema —. Aunque temo que no me creerás si te lo cuento todo.

La inspectora atendía, pero seguía fija en la conducción. Era la hora de salida de la mayoría de oficinas y las calles estaban llenas de gente que pretendía llegar a casa para cenar. Además, estaba el hecho de la lluvia que se empezaba a notar en los cristales.

— Prueba a contármelo todo — dijo la inspectora —. He confiado en ti a pesar de que mentiste sobre tu nombre, y sigo protegiéndote. ¿No merezco un poco de confianza por tu parte?

Hyejin asintió, pero no dijo nada más. Tenía que ordenar sus ideas, tenía que pensar con mayor claridad antes de contarle nada. No le faltaba información, aunque sí tenía asuntos que le preocupaban más, como ¿Qué pasaría si Jimin iba a verla y Matthew los relacionaba? ¿Y si Wheein no se había marchado del hospital tal y como le había dicho que haría y también la atacaban? ¿Y si la atacaban en su casa?

— Son cuatro personas, para empezar, pero no están en los registros con los nombres con los que los conozco — explicó un poco después. La lluvia caía con mucha más fuerza, y estaban a punto de llegar a la comisaría —. ¿Crees en seres sobrenaturales Hyuna?

Hyuna rió.

— ¿El fantasma que te señala el papel de váter azul o rojo en los baños del instituto? — preguntó.

— Algo un poco menos relacionado con la fantasía adolescente y más con la cultura popular de todos los tiempos — puntualizó Hyejin —. Aunque no dudo que pueda existir en algún instituto ese fantasma.

Hyuna la miró un segundo y después volvió a reírse algo incrédula.

— Tal vez necesite algunas pruebas antes de creerte, — admitió la inspectora —. Pero pongámonos en el caso de que te creo.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Jimin estaba parado en el coche mientras Seulgi le miraba de reojo. Acababa de aparcar y él no se movía, ni tan siquiera se había quitado el cinturón de seguridad.

— Hace un buen rato que he parado el coche — dijo la chica como si no fuera una obviedad. Era una manera de decirle que espabilara sin sonar cruel.

Jimin asintió, se desabrochó el cinturón y se giró hacia la chica.

— ¿Y si no quiero verla? — dijo con una risa un tanto incómoda —. ¿Soy alguien muy horrible?

Seulgi sentía ganas de apretar los labios y asentir, pero creía entender que Jimin estaba aterrado.

— Nunca antes me habías hablado de ella, así que no sé por qué podría asustarte tanto verla — puntualizó la chica —. ¿Te pegaba en preescolar?

Jimin rió al oír las palabras de su chica. Estaba tranquilo al hablar con ella en vez de bajar del coche y entrar en el hospital. Se sentía bien de tener a alguien que confiaba plenamente en él, a pesar de que él pudiera sentirse una mierda por no querer cruzarse realmente con Hyejin.

— Yo la pegaba a ella por los juguetes que quería — afirmó —. Creo que yo la he encerrado en ese hospital al fingir mi muerte.

Seulgi se giró en dirección a él. El coche era pequeño y tenía las decoraciones propias del pobre señor mayor al que Jackson debía habérselo robado, así que era un poco extraño ver a una pareja joven hablando en el interior de este.

— Le has hecho daño, sí, no eres el mejor hermano del mundo — puntualizó la chica, lo que se sentía en Jimin como si echara sal en la herida —. ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a reparar lo que has hecho o vas a lamentarte eternamente por no ser una persona correcta?

— Voy a repararlo — dijo Jimin incluso sorprendiéndose de sí mismo —. ¿Sí?

Seulgi bufó un poco irritada. No era propio de Jimin ser alguien tan inseguro, y no le gustaba aquella parte de él.

— Lo que hiciste ¿Lo hiciste porque quisiste o porque tenías que hacerlo? — preguntó directa y fría. Como una ráfaga para convencer al chico de que no era un cobarde y no era esa persona que estaba mostrando en aquel instante.

— Tuve que hacerlo — afirmó él.

Seulgi asintió.

— ¿Está todo más claro ahora? — le inquirió colocando su mano sobre el muslo del chico y mirándole fija a los ojos.

— Sí, puedo subir y hablar con Hyejin.

Dicho y hecho, Jimin abrió la puerta del coche y salió de este. Seguía dudando, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Seulgi estaba con él, ella le apoyaba sin importar cual fuera su decisión y tampoco había tenido que darle todos los detalles.

Vio como la chica también salía del coche y juntos pasearon despacio hasta la entrada del hospital. Notó como ella le miraba desde detrás mientras empujaba las puertas giratorias y le tomó de la mano cuando se dio cuenta de que vacilaba de nuevo.

En la planta de psiquiatría, Wheein esperaba en la sala de espera. No se había despedido de Hyejin y no podía encontrarla en ningún sitio. Había comprado varias chocolatinas y sentía que era casi como si la ingresada en el hospital fuera ella. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Joseph pasar por delante de ella. Bajó la cabeza de nuevo, no quería hablarle. Hyejin tenía razón en algo, acercarse a él había sido un error y ahora se arrepentía un poco.

— ¡Eh! — la llamó él de forma un poco descuidada.

Wheein levantó la mirada hacia él, pero no dijo nada. Estaba molesta, no quería rechazarle, de hecho le gustaba pero le irritaba el pesimismo que notaba en él. La gente en ese estado no era el tipo de gente que se recuperaba.

— Hay algo que quiero enseñarte — añadió Joseph al ver que ella no decía nada —. Tiene que ver con la charla de antes. Si después de esto no estás convencida de que no tendremos nunca una cita, te prometo que saldré contigo.

La expresión de Wheein era confusa. No quería sonreír, porque sonaba a que le iba a mostrar su expediente médico o alguna historia brutalmente desagradable que tampoco la iba a convencer y ,de todos modos, estaba segura de que mentía.

Joseph le alargó la mano para que se levantara del sofá acolchado de polipiel verde y ella se levantó sin darle la mano.

— ¿Qué es eso que me quieres mostrar? — dijo todavía escrutándole con la mirada.

— ¿Confías en mí? — preguntó él esperando que ella dijera que sí.

— No, la verdad — dijo Wheein muy seria, aunque en realidad tampoco se sentía tan tensa. Solo quería dejar clara su opinión —. Creo que es una historia que te has inventado para rechazarme de nuevo, y tampoco estoy tan interesada en humillarme.

Joseph rió disconforme.

— Bien, entonces simplemente has aceptado que nunca saldremos juntos — dijo él tratando de atraerla hasta dónde quería llegar.

— Está bien — bufó ella. Le dio la mano y esperó a que él la llevara dónde quería —. Pero no esperes que me contente con lo que sea que vas a enseñarme.

Jospeh tiró de Wheein por los pasillos de la planta hasta el hospital y se paró frente al ascensor principal del personal. Sacó una llave de su bolsillo del pijama y la colocó en la opertura del botón.

— ¿Tu expediente? — preguntó Wheein inquieta.

— Ten paciencia, es largo de explicar y prefiero que lo veas — dijo él. No la había soltado de la mano y empezaba a sentirse inquieto. Se suponía que debía encargarse de ella y no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer directamente. Asustarla podía funcionar si de verdad no era alguien contratado por Park & Choi Security.

Joseph dio en el botón del sótano del hospital y esperó mirándola. Ella había puesto los ojos sobre el panel de botones y seguidamente le había devuelto la mirada. Era tan bonita a sus ojos, simplemente no podía creerse que alguien como ella se le hubiera acercado.

Cuando el ascensor se paró, Joseph volvió a tirar el brazo de la chica y caminó por los pasillos pobremente iluminados. No sabía dónde estaban los interruptores, pero sí sabía por dónde iba. Recordaba aquel lugar a la perfección de su pasado. Recordaba haber paseado por allí como si fuera su casa, aunque había entrado por una opertura del conducto de basuras.

Abrió una puerta, y vio cómo Wheein se frotaba los brazos por el frío de la zona. Él no podía sentir el frío, tampoco el calor si no era excesivo. Le había soltado la mano y creía que realmente no haberla avisado ayudaba a crear el ambiente que buscaba.

— Lo siento tendría que haberte avisado del frío — admitió a pesar de pensar lo contrario, mientras buscaba el interruptor que daba la luz de la sala en concreto.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? — preguntó la chica cuando vio los cajones metálicos frigoríficos en los que se guardaban los cuerpos de los muertos —. ¿Qué tiene que ver este lugar contigo?

Jospeh sonrió y Wheein vaciló. Empezaba a creer que tal vez Hyejin tenía razón al decirle que no se acercara a él.

— Elige un cajón, de los que tienen etiqueta — dijo él con una sonrisa.

— Vale, de verdad me estás asustando Joseph — dijo Wheein dando pasos hacia atrás a la par que le miraba —. Lo has conseguido, ya no quiero una cita contigo. Ahora me iré a buscar a mis amigos y...

— Quiero que me veas — insistió él —. No quiero hacerte daño. Elige uno.

Wheein señaló uno de los cajones más alejados de ella y pensó en las posibilidades que tenía de salir corriendo mientras lo abría.

— Choi Yun Hyuk vas a ser mi cena — dijo Joseph abriendo el cajón y sacando la placa metálica en la que se encontraba el cadáver de aquel chico joven. Tal vez había muerto en la mesa de operaciones o tenía alguna enfermedad. No era tan relevante como podía parecer antes de que viviera.

Wheein se mantuvo helada y quieta. Quería correr, pero sus extremidades no contestaban.

— Joseph, ya me has asustado, deja a ese... — tampoco le salían las palabras al hablar le costaba creer lo que veía —. Muerto ¡EN PAZ!

Joseph abrió la boca y por encima de sus dientes, nuevos dientes afilados y punzantes salieron por encima de sus encías a la par que mordía el cuerpo muerto de aquel pobre chico.

Wheein se rió nerviosa mientras miraba cómo él seguía mordiendo aquel cuerpo. Sentía que estaba pasando el minuto más largo de su vida. Vio cómo Joseph levantaba la cabeza, con la cara sucia y la miraba. Sacó fuerza para mover su cuerpo que pesaba como si le hubieran puesto un yunque sujetado con cuerdas y empezó a caminar hacia el chico que retraía sus dientes dentro de sus encías de nuevo. Su mirada era completamente inocente, a pesar de todo.

Los ojos de la chica se posaron en el del chico muerto, y después en Joseph, que empezó a convulsionar y cayó al suelo. Se sentía confusa, era el momento de correr, pero había dejado de querer salir corriendo. Ni tan siquiera entendía por qué, pero se sentía fascinada por la demostración espeluznante de Joseph. Y después de todo, al verlo convulsionar, estaba preocupada.

Le sujetó cómo pudo y recordó que en casos como esos lo mejor era colocar algún tipo de objeto en la boca de la gente para que no se mordieran la lengua. Pero no quería poner su mano cerca de la boca del chico. Resultaba aterrador hacer algo así.

Joseph giró su cabeza hacia el suelo y empezó a expulsar un líquido verdoso por su boca a la vez que salían trozos de carne, o lo que Wheein creía que era carne. Los sonidos que emitía eran los propios del vómito y las nauseas. Y Wheein se colocó con las piernas sobre el cuerpo del chico para seguir sujetándole y poder sujetarle la frente también y que el líquido no le manchara por completo.

— ¿Estás mejor? — preguntó la chica cuando Jospeh dejó de convulsionar y vomitar —. ¿Por eso no comes? Porque si siempre comes muertos tal vez sea normal que vomites.

Joseph la miró con ojos cansados y se rió.

— Bueno, yo vomitaría si tuviera que clavar mis dientes en el joven fiambre Choi, no sé si me entiendes — dijo ella retirándose de encima de él —. Aunque ha sido aterrador, tengo experiencia con estas cosas. Creía que ibas a pegarme o no sé obligarme a meterme en uno de los cajones.

Joseph frunció el ceño y se incorporó en el suelo para mirarla. Ella se colocó sentada con la espalda en las neveras.

—¿Experiencia? — preguntó — ¿Trabajas con tu amiga? Sabes que estoy muerto ¿no?

Wheein negó, se mordió el labio y sonrió.

— Tampoco soy del todo normal — dijo sin darle demasiada importancia —. Aunque mi sonrisa no se equipara a la tuya. Entonces, ¿tienes anorexia nerviosa? O más importante ¿tienes acaso pulso? ¿Cómo lo haces para evitar que lo sepan los médicos?

— Hay trucos — puntualizó Joseph —. ¿Qué eres tú?

— Una chica — rió ella.

En la morgue de la comisaría, Heyjin miraba el cajón en el que se suponía que estaba Mino. Hyuna había escuchado atentamente su historia y no había dicho que no la creyera, pero sabía que era algo difícil de digerir.

— Espera, quiero ver el otro cuerpo primero — dijo Hyejin —. Será más sencillo y podré demostrártelo.

Hyuna hizo un gesto de desagrado, pero igual caminó hasta el cajón en el que estaba la víctima sin identificar y lo abrió para que Hyejin pudiera verlo con claridad. Ambas llevaban guantes y las habían dejado allí solas para que la morena no se sintiera cohibida al hablar.

Fuera como fuera, Hyejin asumía que tal vez grababa sus palabras para luego usarlas contra ella como una demente. Era una opción posible, aunque sintiera que podía confiar en Hyuna.

La morena señaló las marcas en el pecho abierto de la chica muerta y seguido miró a la inspectora.

— ¿Qué crees que ha hecho esto? — preguntó a la directa.

— Algún animal, tal vez algún objeto punzante poco cuidado — dijo Hyuna.

— ¿Qué hay de unas garras de mujer lobo, una de tamaño pequeño? — añadió Hyejin. Sabía que todo aquello era un retraso para no tener que enfrentarse a que de verdad Mino había muerto —. Piensa que tienes hambre de no haber comido en meses, tienes unas garras más o menos pequeñas y delicadas, porque alguien ha estado jugando a hacer pruebas con ellas, y te encuentras con esta chica.

— Hyejin — le cortó Hyuna —. Estamos aquí porque tenías que reconocer y darnos datos sobre la familia de Song Minho.

Hyejin asintió.

— Lo siento, me he dejado llevar — dijo —. Esperaba poder ayudar a que entendieras quién está detrás de mí realmente.

— ¿De verdad te sientes con fuerzas para reconocer a tu amigo? Podemos llamar a cualquier otro miembro de su familia o amigos — insistió Hyuna dirigiéndose de nuevo al cajón en el que estaba el cuerpo del chico.

Heyjin asintió de nuevo y Hyuna abrió el cajón sacando la bandeja para que Hyejin viera el cuerpo.

— Mino, hasta el final haciendo tu trabajo aunque te repatee — dijo Hyejin acariciándole el pelo para luego levantar la vista y dirigirse a Hyuna —. Es él.

Se dejó caer al suelo, y se rió. Se rió para evitar ponerse a llorar porque una parte de ella esperaba que no fuera cierto y que hubiera conseguido huir de algún modo. Esperaba que Matthew mintiera.

Hyuna se colocó a su lado en el suelo y trató de sujetarla por los brazos para que volviera a ponerse en pie.

— Tenemos algunas cosas más que hacer que quedarnos aquí, Hyejin — le dijo con confianza —. Sé que necesitas más tiempo, pero no tenemos mucho.

La morena miró a la inspectora por un segundo. Una sensación de terror se apoderó de ella por un instante. No, no tenían mucho tiempo.

— Hyuna, necesito volver al hospital — dijo repitiéndose a sí misma que no, no tenía tiempo —. No tengo nada de tiempo, tú misma lo has dicho. Tengo que ir ahora.

Hyuna la miró pasmada durante un instante y vio como Hyejin se quitaba los guantes, los tiraba al suelo y se levantaba sin la ayuda de la inspectora. Hyuna seguidamente recogió los guantes, se quitó los que llevaba, cerró el cajón y siguió a Hyejin fuera de la morgue de la comisaría.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	15. Chapter 15

Jisoo se estiró en el suelo con los pies sobre la cama mientras trataba de leer un pliego muy largo con un tratado acerca de cómo matar un kumiho. Taehyung lo había impreso y lo había llevado a la reunión mientras ella y Jungkook se quedaban fuera. Taehyung volvería a mantenerse fuera de la situación una vez se explicara respecto a la chica del sótano. Aquellos eran los castigos que habían decidido en común y habían firmado al decidir formar parte de aquel equipo.

El caso de ella, prolongaba el castigo de disparar un arma del día anterior, el caso de Taehyung y Jungkook estaba directamente relacionado con llevar a un kumiho al centro. Seulgi y Jimin seguramente habrían sido retirados del caso si estuvieran en el centro, pero aún no enfrentaban la situación.

Hacía un buen rato que había empezado a llover, y el sonido repiqueteaba especialmente en las paredes del edificio que no era de tan buena calidad como podría haber sido. El sonido inquietaba a la chica que no podía concentrarse en el papel.

— Esto se escribió en el bajo paleolítico y ni los dinosaurios tendrían ganas de leerlo — se quejó apartando el papel de su cara y mirando al Jungkook —. ¿Tú entiendes algo de lo que dice?

Él la miró por un momento y sonrió tímidamente.

— En realidad esperaba a que lo terminaras tú para contarme lo que dice — admitió. Él estaba sentado en el suelo justo a su lado y todo el rato parecía que miraba el papel concentrado —. Es muy pesado de leer.

— En la biblioteca, Tae y tú... — dijo tratando de preguntarle por lo que había visto al abrir la puerta.

— ¿Por qué tú y Yeri siempre estáis curioseando así? — preguntó él molesto —. No es divertido.

Jisoo cambió de postura y se sentó a su lado, para que no fuera tan incómodo hablar con él.

— Es que ha sido muy poco oportuno, en la parte de atrás de las estanterías se os vería menos — empezó a decir ella para luego reformular sus palabras rápidamente —. Tendrías que ser menos fácil de intimidar. Así Yeri siempre se meterá contigo. Nunca dice nada de Jennie y de mí.

El chico apretó los labios con disconformidad, pero no dijo nada.

— No es que tengas que ir escondiéndote, pero si dejas que juegue como lo hace, nunca parará — añadió la chica mientras negaba —. Tampoco me parece divertido.

— ¿Le va a Jennie y las chicas mejor en su caso? — preguntó él cambiando el tema completamente. No quería seguir hablando de él y de Taehyung por mucho que Jisoo sacara el tema.

Jisoo negó con la cabeza. No quería decirlo, pero el hecho de que llevara más de una hora sin escribir le preocupaba porque era poco propio de ella. Ciertamente no quería alarmarse, pero tampoco le gustaba que no le contestara los mensajes.

— Hace un rato fueron al puerto para investigar — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. hasta dónde sé creen que hay un wendigo.

—¿Un wendigo? — preguntó el chico sin saber de qué hablaba.

— Son grandes, ciegos y calvos — dijo ella con indiferencia —. Te ven a través del sonido y se comen a la gente. Se supone que nacen de un acto de canibalismo.

Jungkook puso cara de asco.

— Son difíciles de cazar, parecidos a un hombre lobo — continuó explicando Jisoo.

De la reunión, Taehyung salía despachado de su trabajo como investigador en aquel caso. Y sí, eso suponía una asignación menos de dinero a parte de la básica de todos los meses. No era que ganaran dinero con los casos, pero habían creado un sistema de efectividad y premios mediante los cuales todo el mundo trabajaba mucho más motivado. El dinero que Irene conseguía era muy buena fuente de premios.

Caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina, porque se moría de hambre. Hacía horas que había querido ir a por unos sándwiches con Jungkook y ni tan siquiera había podido ir. Nadie podía negarle la comida después de los días de tensión que estaba teniendo. Pasó por la entrada y notó el sonido de la lluvia más intenso de lo normal.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que la puerta, originalmente acristalada, estaba rota. La “kumiho” pensó, y bajó las escaleras corriendo hacia el archivo para mirar por la ventana de la puerta. Sentía que su corazón latía muy rápido por la carrera, y por el pánico de que hubiera sido un error tan abismal llevar allí a la kumiho.

Miró por la ventanilla y vio a la chica peleando por tratar de quitarse las ataduras que la mantenían fija en la estantería. Se dio la vuelta y se dejó caer al suelo por un instante, y trató de pensar. Si no lo había roto ella, ¿Qué podía haber sido?

Volvió a mirar en dirección a las escaleras y lo vio con claridad. Un licántropo realmente pequeño miraba en su dirección. No era Jackson, era consciente de que Jackson enfadado y convertido podía ser muy parecido, pero no era él. El licántropo le devolvió la mirada y por un momento Taehyng creyó que aquel era el final de sus días, Sí, la habían jodido pero bien.

Se levantó como pudo, corrió en dirección a la sala de la radio tan rápido como pudo, entró cerró la puerta tras de sí cerró con pestillo y colocó la silla frente a la puerta. Había una llave de la sala, pero no podía recordar dónde exactamente.

Podía oír como aquel ser rasgaba la puerta y gruñía al otro lado de la madera y no sabía cómo, pero tenía que avisar a todos de que no solo había un kumiho en el centro.

Sus manos temblaban mientras revisaba los cajones de la mesa, y buscaba la llave. Estaba estirado tratando de sujetar la puerta, por si el lobo trataba de abrir la puerta. Encontró la llave e intentó cerrar, pero se le cayó al suelo.

“Concéntrate o no podrás avisar a nadie” se dijo a si mismo. Recogió la llave del suelo y cerró para girarse a la radio directamente.

Le costaba recordar cómo funcionaba, porque él investigaba y cazaba fuera, pero le dio al botón de encendido del micrófono y seguidamente buscó la interfaz de comunicación. El comando “speakers” parecía bastante explicito, pero de todos modos se arrepintió de no haber atendido en clase de inglés para sentirse más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Encendió “Speakers”, lo subió al máximo y se dispuso a dar el mensaje de alarma.

— Hay un licántropo en el sótano — dijo nervioso — . Repito, hay un licántropo en el centro, se nos ha colado una criatura de clase A.

Jimin había pedido para visitar a Ahn Hwasa en el mostrador, y lo que había recibido era una negativa por parte de la recepcionista que afirmaba que no se encontraba en el hospital. Seguidamente, el chico había pedido saber cual era su habitación, para esperarla allí y la recepcionista había dicho que tenían que esperar mientras hacía una llamada.

Jimin había mirado a Seulgi con angustia, porque se imaginaba a un par de miembros de la seguridad del hospital escoltándolos fuera del centro médico y dándoles una patada en el culo. Pero las cosas no habían resultado tal y como las había imaginado, por el contrario, una doctora de cabello teñido y ojos grandes se había plantado delante de ellos y les llevaba por los pasillos del hospital. Los dirigía a su despacho, lo cual era confuso para el chico.

— Para empezar si vas a mentir, hazlo bien — dijo la voz de Mino a su espalda Jimin. Y obviamente, Jimin sabía que sólo él la podía escuchar lo cual lo hacía todo mucho más agobiante porque lo primero que había hecho instintivamente había sido girarse, para recibir una mirada de Seulgi extrañada. Él mismo se sentía raro, si Hyejin no estaba cerca que lo viera suponía que el propio Mino estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por dejarse ver —. Hyejin dice a todos que estamos prometidos, di que eres su primo lejano y toda su familia más cercana ha muerto en el último tiempo. No quiere que venga nadie a husmear, y supongo que ahora que no me pagan para contárselo tampoco tendríamos que llamar la atención de los Park. Apellidáte Ahn.

— Deja de darme órdenes — farfulló para recibir otra mirada de su chica. Explicarle que podía oír y ver a los muertos hubiera sido útil.

— Ya, también sería bueno si no me hablaras porque solo tu me puedes vero y oír, de lo contrario tendría que hacer un esfuerzo enorme, aunque... — dijo caminando cerca suyo y acercándose a Seulgi —. ¿Crees que tu novia se asustará si le tiro del pelo o de la camiseta? Es muy guapa para ti.

— Vete de una vez — dijo en voz mucho más baja el chico. Como respuesta Mino rió y siguió caminando cerca de ellos. A veces se acercaba mucho a Seulgi, y una vez estuvieron cerca de la puerta se plantó frente a la doctora Lee.

— Hyejin tenía razón cuando me dijo que era mi tipo — dijo Mino mientras la doctora les abría la puerta a Seulgi y Jimin. Estaba a su lado y la observaba con detalle.

La doctora hablaba sobre el estado de Hwasa y el trabajo que estaban llevando a cabo, buscaban una medicación eficiente, pero Jimin estaba pendiente de Mino. No era el primer fantasma que le irritaba con sus actos, pero sí el primero que en vida ya le molestaba de tanto en tanto.

— Hwasa está ahora con la inspectora Kim, se debe a un caso concreto del que no dispongo información, pero le aseguro que no afectará a su tratamiento — dijo la mujer y Jimin se levantó de la mesa pensando en Hyuna. Esas eran unas noticias bastante abrumadoras. Seguidamente se volvió a sentar, porque había sido una reacción exagerada y tenía que relajarse, aunque Mino estuviera allí para molestarle y la situación fuera compleja.

—¿Cómo permiten que una paciente se vaya del centro con esa mujer? —exclamó Seulgi prácticamente indignada —. ¿No tienen un sistema de protección de pacientes?

— Ustedes no aparecieron y ella quería poner una denuncia por la muerte de su prometido — dijo la doctora Kyungsung con indiferencia —. No podíamos hacer otra cosa, ella debía ir a comisaría para ello.

— Te lo he dicho — añadió Mino y Jimin ya tenía ganas de gritarle que se fuera —. Soy su prometido para todo el mundo, si no sigues el juego quedará mal.

Jimin pusó los ojos en blanco y después trató de seguir con la conversación de la doctora Lee.

— Actualmente su guardián es la inspectora Kim, pero pueden cambiarlo si Hwasa está de acuerdo con ello — dijo la doctora con suspicacia. No creía que Hyejin quisiera que Jimin fuera su guardián, y con razón si su propia familia no la había buscado en más de una semana de desaparición —. Volviendo a el caso de su prima, señor Ahn. ¿Qué motivos cree que puede que tenga para sufrir un estrés postraumático como el que sufre? Siempre es bueno tener una opinión de la familia para el diagnóstico.

Jimin vaciló. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. No es que Hyejin fuera un hombre para haber hecho un duro servicio militar y tampoco era como si tuviera la más mínima idea de qué decir. Miró en la dirección en la que estaba Mino.

— Siempre fue bipolar, pero ya sabes como es vuestro padre. No quería que se supiera ni darle medicación — empezó a decir Mino para que Jimin lo repitiera a su manera —. Ha lidiado con trabajos que odiaba desde que estaba en el instituto prácticamente, porque tú te fuiste y le dejaste toda la mierda a ella, y espera, sí también fingiste su muerte para que se sintiera culpable por no haber estado más pendiente de ti. Aunque eso no se lo vas a decir a la doctora de los grandes ojos que está buena, dile algo así como que necesitaba trabajar muy duro para conseguir alejarse de su familia. También dile que yo era un vago y me mantenía, eso siempre dará peso a su estado anímico. Supongo que será más fácil para ti.

Jimin se calló en mitad de un discurso que trataba de buscar una mentira coherente. Sentía las cosas que le decía Mino como una recriminación total, y al mismo tiempo sabía que tenía razón. Debería haberse llevado a Hyejin con él, en vez de a Taehyung. Podrían haber muerto misteriosamente los dos y no estarían pasando por una situación como aquella.

— No éramos muy cercanos — afirmó Jimin —. No sé exactamente qué pasó antes de que toda su familia muriera.

— Siempre habla de su hermano — dijo la doctora y Seulgi le dedicó una mirada incómoda, como si supiera que tocaba fibra sensible la doctora al hablar de él —. ¿Tampoco era muy cercano al chico?

Jimin asintió con angustia. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Todo lo que ya había dicho Mino y que le costaba digerir. Repetirlo resultaba muy duro, incluso sabiendo que era verdad.

— Le conocía bien — dijo después de un corto silencio —. La dejó sola en algunos momento duros para ella.

Seulgi, le tomó la mano y se dirigió a la doctora para pedirle que los dejara a solas.

— La muerte del chico también fue un momento muy duro para él — dijo excusándose para pedir que la doctora les dejara un momento en el despacho.

No fue hasta que estuvieron solos que Seulgi le soltó la mano y se quedó mirándole fijamente. Jimin solía bromear más sobre sus propios problemas y no solía hablar de ello si no tenía más remedio. Suponía que Taehyung hubiera hecho falta en aquella habitación, pero tal vez también lo hubiera complicado más.

— ¿Te arrepientes de haber venido? Todavía podemos irnos antes de que hables con ella si no quieres — dijo ella —. Me quedaré, le diré que no quieres verla y nos vamos.

Jimin negó.

— Solo que alguien cercano a Hyejin me ha recordado que en parte todo esto es por mi culpa — admitió el chico —. Es difícil admitir que eres responsable de que alguien no quiera seguir con su vida.

La chica le rodeó con los brazos. No había mucho que decir, ella no sabía la mitad de las cosas y tampoco podía restarle o darle más culpa que de las cosas que conocía que había hecho.

— Te apoyo decidas lo que decidas — reiteró —. Todos cometemos errores.

EL chico le devolvió el abrazo. Tal vez él mismo no merecía realmente a Seulgi, como había dicho Mino.

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

Yoongi sujetó a Hoseok de la camiseta delante de la puerta principal del centro y Jin se los quedó mirando, también parado. Los tres cargaban paraguas, y la lluvia no dejaba de caer.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó ligeramente agobiado.

El rubio levantó la cabeza hacia el cristal roto y tanto Hoseok como Jin miraron en la dirección que señalaba.

— Iremos por la parte de atrás — puntualizó finalmente —. Jihyun estaba allí.

Ambos asintieron y empezaron a rodear el edificio para ir por la parte de atrás. La sensación de Yoongi era de que había serios problemas y no tenían necesariamente que ver con el kumiho.

— Es por el kumiho ¿verdad? — preguntó Hoseok. Yoongi imaginaba que tenía la misma sensación que él pero quería estar equivocado.

Fuera como fuera, la sensación era tensa, ambigua. También Jin lo notaba, pero parecía no decir nada por el mismo miedo que Hoseok acababa de demostrar.

Ya llegaban a la zona de parking, cuando la voz de Taehyung resonó en los altavoces de alarma: “Hay un licántropo en el sótano. Repito, hay un licántropo en el centro, se nos ha colado una criatura de clase A”.

Jin se quedó helado al oír el mensaje de Tae por los altavoces. Sonaban en su mayoría siempre en el interior, pero la plataforma que daba al taller solía estar abierta la mayor parte del día, incluso con la lluvia.

— Jisoo — dijo con horror en su voz y la angustia marcada en cada milímetro de su expresión. Su hermana pequeña no tenía miramientos, no sabía lo que era el peligro. Todos lo sabían, y por aquel motivo no tenían mucho que recriminar a Jin.

— Estará bien — afirmó Yoongi para tratar de que controlara su angustia —. Sería raro que no estuviera con Taehyung y Jungkook en la sala de la radio.

Jin asintió con nerviosismo y avanzó al lado de los otros dos. Llegaron hasta la entrada de detrás, la puerta que daba a la plataforma en la que estaba Jihyun minutos atrás estaba cerrándose.

— Hobi, tú eres más rápido — puntualizó Yoongi mirando al chico.

Hoseok cerraba los ojos y contaba para no temblar. Él estaba allí por compañerismo, no porque quisiera resolver casos o enfrentarse a ningún ser sobrenatural. Le aterraba, y cuando salía a investigar siempre prefería ser equipo de apoyo.

— Sabes que lo haces mejor que yo — añadió Yoongi pensando que la puerta se cerraba y nadie se acercaría a avisar a Jihyun de que ellos seguían fuera—. También tendrías más posibilidades que yo de matarlo si estuviera cerca.

— ¡Pero eso no significa que me divierta hacerlo! — protestó mientras dejaba caer el paraguas que compartían y salía corriendo en dirección a la plataforma. Dio un salto y pasó por debajo de la puerta a la par que esta seguía bajando.

En el interior, el chico miró a todos los lados, pero Jihyun no estaba por allí. Los hombres lobo eran un problema. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban a ellos y Jackson tenía que encerrarse con el ciclo lunar para recordar cómo había ocurrido todo.

“Que no esté tampoco por aquí” Se repitió a si mismo mentalmente.

— ¿Jihyun? — preguntó en voz baja esperando no tener que gritar más, porque sí, el sótano estaba lejos, pero los licántropos tenían el oído fino.

— No tengo armas, no sé qué vamos a hacer — dijo la chica. Salía a medias de debajo de un escritorio que daba con el panel de llaves de electricidad.

Hoseok asintió al verla. Primero tenían que dejar entrar a Jin y Yoongi, el resto era algo que planearían después con ellos. Se giró hacia la palanca que abría el portón y seguidamente esperó a que los otros dos entraran.

Jihyun se les unió a la entrada. Ella temblaba, como Hoseok si no estuviera repitiéndose que no tenía por qué ocurrir nada.

— Voy a ir a buscar a Jisoo — afirmó Jin una vez estuvieron los cuatro juntos.

— No vas a ir sin un arma — le cortó la chica —. Jisoo está en la sala de literas, así que estará bien hasta que podamos encontrar una manera de defendernos.

Yoongi miró a su alrededor, la sala en la que guardaban las armas estaba en el primer piso, pero estaba casi seguro de que debía haber algo por allí que pudieran usar. Divisó una pala, podía ser poca cosa, pero era mejor que nada.

— Lo superamos en número, conocemos el centro al detalle y sabemos cómo actuan en general los hombres lobo, así que vamos a calmarnos — puntualizó el chico —. Jin y Jihyun iréis a por Jisoo y vendréis hasta aquí. Hobi y yo iremos a por armas al piso superior. Coged la pala por si ocurriera algo.

Jin asintió y se dirigió a por la pala. Saber que Jisoo estaba cerca de sus cosas le tranquilizaba un poco.

En la sala de literas, Jungkook y Jisoo se escondían debajo de la litera de la chica en completo silencio. La tensión era intensa y a la vez, a la chica se le escapaba la risa sin que Jungkook supiera por qué.

—¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que hay que hacer? — preguntó el chico tan bajo que a duras penas se podía oír lo que decía.

Jisoo asintió. Estiró el brazo como pudo y tiró de una bolsa de plástico en la que había varias libretas de colores. Trató de sacar una roja y la hojeó.

— ¿Podrás leer con tan poca luz? — preguntó el chico.

Asintió, pero de todos modos podía ser útil usar una linterna.

— Mi mochila está a tus pies, cógela — susurró Jisoo —.Tengo una linterna de baja potencia.

Jungkook intentó estirar los pies hasta atrapar una de las asas de la mochila, pero la sacó más hacia fuera de lo que esperaba. Cerró los ojos un poco estresado. Aunque hubiera un hombre lobo en el sótano, estaba en el sótano, y Tae estaba a salvo en la sala de la radio. Tenía que relajarse o nunca podría salir a investigar, Yoongi se lo había dicho mil veces.

Bufó y se estiró como pudo, para moverse despacio en dirección a sus pies. Trató de quitarse las botas marrones que llevaba puestas. Sin ellas sería mucho más sencillo. Taehyung seguramente iría descalzo y hubiera hecho aquello mil veces más rápido.

— En realidad un hombre lobo podría olernos aquí — pensó Jisoo en voz alta —. Estamos siendo irracionales.

El chico consiguió quitarse media bota y sentía como los cordones le apretaban el pie, pero insistió hasta que esta salió por completo y volvió a intentar coger la mochila. La atrapó sin problema y la estiró hacia arriba.

— Eres muy flexible, Kookie — rió Jisoo cuando el chico estiró el brazo para tomar la mochila y sacar la linterna de esta.

— ¿Cuantas cosas guardas aquí? — preguntó una vez la tenía en las manos. En el interior de aquella bolsa había cuerdas, varias linternas, un montón de cuchillos y navajas y una pistola.

— La preparó Jin oppa y a veces la llena de más cosas que cree que puedo necesitar — dijo ella metiendo la mano en la bolsa y sacando la linterna que necesitaban. Encendió la luz y apuntó con ella a la libreta —. “Criaturas de clase A, escóndete y espera a que yo o tu hermano vayamos a por ti”, es lo que dijo Namjoon. “Tampoco es como si fueras a hacerme caso, así que estudia y aprende cómo se mata lo que sea que haya entrado en el centro” — Leyó seguidamente.

Jungkook se rió de lo ridículo que parecía que lo copiara todo tal cual se lo decían.

— Siempre lo copias así y es absurdo — dijo después de recibir un codazo por parte de la chica. Se cubría la zona, a la espera de que la chica volviera a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué hay que hacer con un licántropo? — preguntó ella.

— ¿Usar balas de plata? — añadió Jungkook a sabiendas que seguramente eso era algo que no tenían de todos modos.

Jisoo volvió a meter la mano en su mochila y empezó a sacar cajas de balas.

— Estas no — dijo mirando la caja, y sacando otra para repetir lo mismo. Seguidamente y después de sacar dos cajas se quedó pensativa hasta que por fin habló —. En el bolsillo.

El chico abrió el bolsillo principal de la mochila y sacó una bala plateada de este para mirarla pasmado. Sí, tenían una sola bala de plata, pero la tenían.

— Tengo el mejor hermano del mundo — afirmó ella.

— Esta mochila es el maldito bolsillo de Doraemon — rió Jungkook.

Jisoo volvió a reír y asintió. Casi lo era. Sacó unas pocas balas de una de las cajas y volvió a meterlas en la mochila. Seguidamente cargó su arma y se quedó mirando a Jungkook.

— ¿Nos quedamos aquí o vamos a salvar a Taehyung? — dijo casi eufórica.

— Tenemos que ayudar a Tae — afirmó el chico —. Pero solo tenemos un arma y yo no sé disparar.

— Tú eres mi equipo de apoyo, llevas mi mochila y eres el cerebro — rió Jisoo sujetando el arma como si fuera a disparar, pero sin hacerlo —. Te enseño a disparar para la próxima.

Jungkook asintió y empezó a salir de debajo de la litera.

Cuando Hyejin dijo que tenían que ir directamente al hospital, Hyuna empezó a creer que estaba infinitamente loca y que ella se iba a ir de cabeza a a la planta de psiquiatría después de terminar con aquel caso. Y eso se acrecentó cuando Hyejin le dijo que parara a mitad del camino.

— Hay que parar en el templo — afirmó la chica haciendo hincapié en lo necesario que era para ella —. De verdad.

Hyuna paró el coche en doble fila con irritación, y se dijo a si misma mentalmente que debía haber hecho caso a Hyojong y esposar a Hyejin en la parte trasera del coche.

Hyejin salió corriendo en dirección a aquel pequeño templo casi sin darle tiempo a salir del coche. Llovía mucho, y Hyejin había salido sin paraguas.

Para cuando llegó a la altura de la chica, ella estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y cargaba algo pegado a su cuerpo, parecía un papel totalmente mojado y Hyuna estaba segura de que después de ver a su prometido muerto, Hyejin había perdido el poco juicio que le quedaba.

Bipolaridad, estrés postraumático, esquizofrenia, todo detalles que la doctora Lee Kyunsung había dejado caer cuando Hyuna había hablado con ella, pero para nada lo había creído al hablar con la chica en persona. Ahora empezaba a creerlo todo había sido francamente estúpida.

— Hyejin, no puedes hacer eso — la reprendió conteniendo su hastío. Era casi como una cría —. Por poco el coche no estaba en marcha y ahora vas a pillar un resfriado, y tendré que rendir cuentas a la doctora Lee.

— Están en peligro — afirmó Hyejin con ligero nerviosismos —. No puedo explicarlo, tenemos que ir. No estoy familiarizada con este tipo de protecciones, pero creo que servirán.

Ambas se metieron en el coche y Hyuna volvió a conducir en dirección al hospital.

— Puedes no creerme, pero tienes que confiar en mí — dijo Hyejin —. Sé que es complicado, y que no soy más que una loca a tus ojos ahora, pero no he perdido la cabeza.

Una vez en el hospital, Hyuna pretendía hacer entrar a Hyejin directamente hasta su habitación y después avisar a la doctora Lee, pero Hyejin negó.

— Tengo que hablar con mi hermano — dijo y se dirigió directa al mostrador. Seguía empapada de agua y iba dejando un rastro de agua a su alrededor. Por no hablar de que seguía sujetando aquel papel que había conseguido en el templo —. Ha venido Ahn Jimin.

La recepcionista la miró confusa y se rió sin mediar palabra. Hyuna sujetaba por el brazo a Hyejin para que dejara en paz a la recepcionista porque estaba resultando un poco extraña, pero Hyejin se soltó. Tenía que encontrar la manera de hablar con Jimin, porque había ido a verla.

— Ha dejado aquí un papel — empezó a decir. Había visto que hacía aquello en su cabeza, pero no tenía del todo claro por qué y seguidamente negó con la cabeza porque aquello no tenía por que tener nada que ver con ella —. No, ha venido un chico muy guapo, con su novia, creo. Ha preguntado por mí. Ahn Hwasa. ¿Dónde está?

La recepcionista rió de nuevo, nerviosa.

— Hyejin, vamos a tu habitación ahora — afirmó Hyuna volviendo a sujetarla del brazo —. Disculpe, está un poco alterada.

Hyejin asintió y la siguió hasta su propia habitación. Tenía aquel mal presentimiento y no podía quitárselo de encima. Y Hyuna no atendía a lo que le decía. Esperaba que no se arrepintiera de ello.

Fue delante de la puerta de su propia habitación cuando la sensación de angustia se acrecentó en su interior. Se repitió a si misma que solo era ansiedad, se repitió que tenía que ser fuerte. Sujetó el pomo de la puerta y el frío heló hasta el más pequeño de sus huesos. Un frío que no había sentido ni con el agua de la lluvia, y sí, estaba helada.

Desde los ojos de Jimin sentía el pánico al entrar en la habitación y ver a Matthew delante de ellos. La doctora Lee les había llevado a la habitación, a Jimin y a la chica, y Matthew estaba allí. Esperando, fingiéndose el mejor de los amigos de ella.

Había podido sentir el terror de que la chica, Seulgi, se acercara a Matthew después de que este empujara a la doctora Lee contra la pared y tirara el jarrón de paso.

Abrió la puerta y exactamente, Matthew tenía a la doctora Lee en el suelo, y sujetaba a la novia de Jimin por la cabeza mientras Jimin no dejaba de apuntarle con una pistola, nervioso. Su brazo temblaba.

Hyuna la empujó a un lado y sacó su propia pistola para apuntar a Jimin. Claramente él parecía el culpable de todo a ojos de cualquiera que no supiera que Matthew podía matar a aquella chica con un solo movimiento de sus dedos.

— ¡Hyuna no! — gritó sintiéndose inútil a la vez que caía al suelo.

— ¡Que reunión más idílica! — exclamó Matthew —. Vamos, Hyejinie dime ¿Quiénes son?

— No son nadie — mintió —. Están investigándome por que saben lo del laboratorio. De hecho son más amigos tuyos que míos.

Jimin la miró de reojo. Siempre mentía tan jodidamente bien, era mejor que él en eso y eso le hizo suspirar aliviado por un solo segundo.

— Ya, no te creo — rió Matthew —. El chico y tú os parecéis en algo, no sabría decir qué.

— En el blanco de los ojos, no me relaciones con esta zorra de los Park — añadió Jimin con desprecio fingido, seguidamente la apuntó con la pistola —. Podría matarla ahora y no sentiría lástima.

— Park Jimin, baja ese arma — gritó Hyuna aún apuntándole a él. Tanto Hyejin como Jimin la miraron por un momento, Jimin apuntó a Hyuna, y después de nuevo a Hyejin que se levantó poniéndose en frente de Hyuna.

Ninguno de los dos sabía qué más hacer o decir para redirigir lo que estaba ocurriendo en la habitación. ¿Sabía Jimin que Mattew era un incubo? ¿Qué oportunidad tenía de decírselo sin que aquello acabara con el cuello partido de Seulgi?

Guardaba con ella el amuleto protector que había conseguido del templo, pero no estaba segura de que funcionara. Podía recitar de memoria un exorcismo, pero de todos modos nunca se había enfrentado aun incubo ¿Y si ella misma caía ante aquel hechizo extraño que seguramente había servido para atraer a Mino, Seulgi y la doctora Lee ¿Por qué Hyuna no caía también en él todavía?

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

Joseph resiguió con su dedo índice el hueso de la mandíbula de Wheein después de separarse de ella. La había besado a petición de la chica, curioso por su “anomalía” y el secretismo que con ella tenía. Tal vez mentía para conseguir que aceptara a salir con ella.

— Te toca decirme que te hace tan distinta a las demás chicas — bromeó Joseph haciendo que ella riera. Llevaban mucho rato allí abajo y todo era un juego en el que la curiosidad del chico podía a cualquier cosa que ella dijera. Porque sí, estaba seguro de que en parte que solo se hubiera asustado al principio era muestra de algo, pero no sabía el qué.

— ¿Y si no quiero contártelo? — dijo ella con media sonrisa. Una sonrisa de ratoncillo que hacía que Joseph quisiera volver a besarla, pero al mismo tiempo le reconcomía pensando que era una trampa.

Llevaban todo el tiempo en el suelo de la morgue y no había aparecido nadie. Aquello podía ser una señal de que no estaba esperando refuerzos ¿o sí?

— Has dicho que lo harías si te besaba — se molestó él porque jugara de aquel modo tan infantil. Se sentía idiota como si fueran críos de quince años.

La chica le puso la mano plana delante de la cara, levantó su dedo índice para indicarle que esperara durante un segundo y después se llevó la mano a la mandíbula que él había estado toqueteando mientras la besaba.

Con sus dedos, Wheein tocó algunas zonas de su cara e hizo un gesto de dolor con toda ella. Seguidamente, sonrió y mostró al chico una hilera de dientes largos y afilados que a duras penas cabían en su cavidad bucal si tenía la boca cerrada. Eran unos dientes iguales a los suyos. Los que escondía todo el tiempo.

— ¿Eres igual que yo? — preguntó él entre asombrado y confuso. Wheein parecía tener pulso, o eso parecía mientras la besaba.

— Tengo pulso — puntualizó ella con dificultad. Con los dientes fuera hablar era más bien complicado. Seguidamente volvió a hacer el mismo gesto y mordió su propio antebrazo haciéndose sangrar a sí misma y asustando al chico que se levantó del suelo en busca de vendas o algo con lo que cubrirle la herida.

El chico corrió a una encimera en una esquina y tomó todo el papel de manos que pudo, para cuando volvió a la zona en la que estaban sentados. Wheein ya no tenía los dientes fuera, su brazo no sangraba y no había rastro del mordisco. A duras penas se podía ver una fina línea rojiza que reseguía la parte en la que la chica había clavado sus dientes.

— ¿Qué? — dijo él más confuso que antes.

— Dame una servilleta, seguro que tengo la cara perdida de sangre — rió Wheein —. Por eso tenías que besarme primero, porque imagino que da un poco de asco.

Joseph le alargó un poco de papel y trató de limpiar la sangre que había manchado el suelo antes de sentarse de nuevo. Tenía poco sentido, en especial teniendo en cuenta que el resto del lugar estaba lleno de su vómito previo.

— Es muy confuso ¿Cómo? ¿Qué eres? — preguntó él.

— Siempre ha sido así — dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros —. Mis padres no son como yo. Y creo que no era así cuando era pequeña.

— ¿Desde cuando entonces?

— No lo sé, un día simplemente ocurrió — admitió ella —. No hay nada que pueda explicarlo.

Joseph pensó en los experimentos que llevaban a cabo con él en el laboratorio. ¿Y si todo lo que habían hecho con él había dado como fruto lo que fuera que le habían hecho a la chica? ¿Debía contárselo? ¿Debía ocultarlo todo? ¿Sabía Hyejin algo sobre el tema? Tenía que encontrar respuestas, y esas respuestas pasaban por frenar lo que Matthew tenía planeado para Hyejin. Si la chica de verdad se arrepentía le diría toda la verdad sobre Wheein y los experimentos que se llevaban a cabo en el laboratorio de Park & Choi Security.

En el centro, Jungkook avanzaba en silencio detrás de Jisoo, que lideraba el paso con el arma preparada. De golpe, la chica paró en seco y por poco Jungkook no se choca con ella.

— Con cuidado — susurró a la par que señalaba hacia adelante con el brazo sin a penas moverlo.

Jungkook levantó la vista y pudo ver cómo la puerta del archivo estaba abierta de par en par y no había rastro de la chica kumiho.

— ¿Crees que están por aquí? — preguntó casi instantáneamente.

Jisoo se limitó a ponerse los dedos sobre los labios, le entregó la pistola y le quitó la mochila en busca de una navaja grande. Jungkook le ofreció de vuelta el el arma de fuego, pero ella negó.

— Prefiero que la tengas tú si nos ataca el kumiho — dijo. El motivo parecía simple, la nula atracción del chico hacia el género femenino parecía hacerlo mucho más invulnerable y más capaz de dispararle a la chica.

— ¿Y el lobo? — se quejó el chico.

Jisoo volvió a poner su dedo sobre los labios para que se callara. Era una opción, pero prefería que él tuviera una mejor defensa, por lo menos por el momento.

Avanzó despacio, mirando hacia el fondo y vio como el licántropo en una especie de fase antropomorfa rasgaba la puerta, casi hecha trizas, de la sala de la radio, a su lado la kumiho parecía hablarle. En aquel segundo se le ocurrió qué podía hacer. Eran dos contra dos, pero si era lo suficientemente rápida podían acabar con el lobo y lidiar de una forma más rápida y efectiva con el kumiho después. Los Kumihos no podían ser tan difíciles de matar si no había información en los archivos.

— Sube las escaleras apunta al licántropo y espera a que te diga que dispares — dijo la chica.

— ¡Has dicho que me enseñarías a disparar para la próxima! — se molestó en voz igual de baja que antes.

— Tienes cuatro balas de prueba antes de que salga la de plata — afirmó la chica —. Si algo va mal, sal corriendo hacia arriba.

Jungkook negó abrumado porque ni tan siquiera le contara qué iba a hacer.

— Voy a correr hacia ahí, así que estate atento — Añadió la chica justo antes de empezar a gritar para llamar la atención de ambas criaturas.

— ¡Jisoo! — se quejó él y empezó a apuntar hacia el licántropo, pero Jisoo no le decía que disparara.

El kumiho saltó sobre Jisoo, y el lobo seguía centrado en la puerta. Jungkook corrió en dirección a las dos chicas y trató de quitarle a la kumiho de encima.

— La puerta, Tae no está a salvo — dijo Jisoo mientras forcejeaba contra el kumiho. Jungkook no entendía nada en absoluto.

En el piso superior Yongsun salió de la sala de reuniones a por su daga de plata. La mayoría se quedaría en la sala de reuniones resguardados, pero ella tenía que ir a asegurarse de que Byulyi estaba bien.

— ¿Podrás apañartelas sola si aparece cerca del laboratorio? — preguntó Namjoon que se disponía a ir directamente hacia el sótano con una pistola y algunas balas de plata. Jackson iba con ellos y miraba a la chica con ligera preocupación, las mordeduras de licántropo dolían, y si no te mataban dejaban secuelas de por vida.

Yongsun asintió.

— Me preocupáis más vosotros — dijo con media sonrisa.

— Yongsun — se quejó Namjoon, pero Jackson asentía.

— Jackson ni tan siquiera puede ayudarte a cargar las balas — añadió ella. Lo que consiguió fue que el segundo se quejara.

— ¿Tengo que recordarte por qué me mordieron? — se molestó el chico.

— Después de ir a por Byulyi iré a por Jisoo y Jungkook — afirmó la chica ignorando a Jackson por completo.

Namjoon y Jackson bajaron por las escaleras, dejándole a Yongsun la opción de tomar el ascensor. El primero cargaba la pistola, y Jackson dudaba entre si debía bajar convertido en lobo o esperar el momento adecuado.

A medio camino de las escaleras, Namjoon se paró en seco y se giró hacia Jackson.

— Bro, deja de pegarte tanto a mí, me estás poniendo nervioso — dijo —. Puedo ir solo si estás inquieto. Seguro que Jihyun estará más tranquila si vas a buscarla.

Jackson le miró y por un momento parecía que negaba además de que no iba a decir nada.

— En realidad, creo que prefiero que Jihyun no está sola si tenemos a otro licántropo en el centro — admitió separándose ligeramente de su amigo y asintiendo.

— Sabes que puedes admitirlo si estás asustado, no me voy a reír — añadió Namjoon —. Te mordieron, entiendo eso.

Jackson negó de nuevo.

— No me da miedo otro hombre lobo — dijo haciendo referencia a que él mismo era uno de ellos —. Iré a por Jihyun porque estoy preopcupado por ella.

— Está bien — dijo el otro chico para seguir escaleras abajo sin hacer demasiado caso.

Un estruendo, seguido de un grito sonaron desde el piso inferior y la reacción de Namjoon fue bajar lo más rápido posible. Jackson se unió al grito a la vez que también corría en la misma dirección de este.

En el primer piso no había rastro de nadie, y Namjoon bajó todavía más las escaleras siguiendo el ruido que habían oído. El sótano parecía estar más que concurrido en aquel momento. No había tenido tiempo de llegar al final de las escaleras y pudo ver a Jisoo bajo la kumiho del hospital, que apretaba sus uñas sobre el brazo de la chica. El grito no había sonado como su voz, pero tenía que hacer algo para ayudarla.

Disparar era tal vez demasiado arriesgado, hubiera sido útil tener una de aquellas navajas que guardaban entre las armas menos importantes. Se giró para ver si Jackson había ido con él. Estaba allí, en proceso de transformación y se lanzó sobre el kumiho tirando de ella hacia una esquina del pasillo.

— Tae y Jungkook — dijo Jisoo señalando hacia el fondo —. Se levantó y avanzó en la dirección que señalaba por detrás de Namjoon, que apuntaba a la vez que buscaba.

La puerta de la sala de radio estaba prácticamente hecha añicos, todo el material de la sala desperdigado por el suelo y Taehyung en el suelo.

Parecía que el chico acabara de impactar contra aquella mesa, y estiraba los dedos para alcanzar la pistola de Jisoo.

Jiwoo apretaba contra la pared a Jungkook tomándole del cuello y clavándole las uñas. Desde su posición, Namjoon no podía disparar sin darle también a Jungkook, a pesar de que Jisoo le apremió con un golpe en el brazo.

— No — dijo Namjoon y sujetó a la chica que estaba a punto de saltar sobre Jiwoo sin pensárselo, solo para sacársela de encima a Jungkook.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero Taehyung había llegado a alcanzar la pistola de la chica y apuntaba a la chica lobo desde un ángulo bastante más favorable. Con una mano, Namjoon movió la cabeza de la chica para que viera cómo el chico había conseguido cogerla y disparaba.

Jiwoo gritó a la par que soltaba a Jungkook que cayó al suelo inconsciente. En aquel momento, Jisoo le quitó el arma a Namjoon y volvió a disparar a la chica lobo que ya estaba en el suelo.

— Jisoo, ya está muerta — le dijo Taehyung, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Tanto Namjoon como la chica pudieron ver que la mitad del material de insonorización de la sala se le había caído encima y por eso no podía moverse. Un par de bloques de espuma que le impedían moverse, pero no le chafaban —. Ayúdame, ¿quieres?

La chica dejó la pistola en el suelo y con ayuda de Namjoon levantó las piezas le impedían moverse.

— Ahora, voy a ayudar a Jackson — dijo Namjoon, especialmente mirando a Jisoo —. No os acerquéis.

— Se le rompen las uñas — dijo la chica después de asentir —. Creo que ellas mataron a la chica del río Han.

Quien asintió entonces fue Namjoon. Tomó su pistola del suelo, la recargó y volvió hacia atrás.

La chica se giró hacia Jungkook, inconsciente en el suelo todavía, buscó sus constantes vitales. Estaba bien. Repasó sus brazos y piernas en busca de heridas y mordiscos y se abrumó al ver que tenía una herida en uno de los brazos. Aunque no sangraba, tiró de la manga del chico hasta cubrirla por completo. Seguidamente se giró hacia Taehyung.

— Creo que está bien — dijo.

El chico asintió sentándose a su lado y la miró durante un momento de silencio muy corto.

— ¿Vas a contarme por qué esa pasión mata licántropos? — preguntó imaginándose que sería tedioso limpiar la sangre de aquella pobre chica lobo.

Jisoo rió de forma vergonzosa y con ligero tedio. Se había ensañado con la chica ya medio muerta por la primera bala de plata.

— Junehoe — dijo con media sonrisa —. A Jin le pasa parecido, aunque no se parece a él en nada — Admitió la chica siendo un poco crípitca —. No hemos hablado de ello, pero Jungkook tendría su edad si no hubiera muerto.

Taehyng le pasó un brazo por encima a la chica. Era la primera vez que hablaba de su hermano menor. Era parte del motivo por el cual había acabado allí, y aunque sabía que los detalles sobre lo que les había ocurrido eran cosas que tanto Namjoon como Jackson sabían, ninguno había hablado antes de ello. Parecía que tanto Jin como Jisoo fueran una tumba en lo que se refería al caso que les había llevado a centro.

— Perder a las personas importantes siempre te deja una marca ¿no? — afirmó pensando en las pocas personas a las que había perdido y en especial en que Hyejin parecía haberse vuelto loca al perder a su propio hermano también. Él mismo había experimentado la pérdida de alguien importante, aunque estaba lejos de su casa, era consciente del dolor que suponía que ya no podría volver a contactar con esa persona más, por mucho que quisiera.

Jisoo asintió.

— Éramos muy cercanos los tres — dijo con angustia. Se contenía las lágrimas y se forzaba a sonreírle al chico —. No me lo perdonaría si le pasara algo a Jungkook también.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello? — preguntó Taehyung.

— ¿Hablar de qué? — preguntó Jungkook que volvía en sí.

— De que te has pegado una siesta mientras luchábamos contra un hombre lobo — dijo Jisoo dándole con el pie en la pierna —. Si no fuera por Namjoon y Tae seríamos los dos comida de perro.

Taehyung se rió y Jungkook la miró algo ofendido.

— Sabías que yo no sé disparar — se quejó.

— Tampoco matar kumihos — rió Taehyung tapándose la boca.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Hyejin tenía unas ganas increíbles de estallar en llanto y gritarle a Jimin, pero tenía que contenerse. El miedo a no poder hacer nada contra aquel incubo era mayor que cualquier otra sensación en aquel momento. Colocó el papel amuleto entre su ropa y buscó una posible salida rápida y que no terminara en la muerte de la chica de Jimin.

Se levantó con la mirada fija en el cañón que apuntaba a Hyuna, y Jimin. Despreciaba que aquellas falsas fantasías de que los mellizos y gemelos tuvieran una conexión sensorial no fueran reales, hubiera resultado muy útil en aquel instante. Fuera como fuera, sabía que había algo que nunca fallaba con su hermano, e intentaría exprimirlo al máximo, como cuando era pequeña. Actuar juntos era algo natural, las mentiras salían como realidades de sus bocas sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

— La inspectora Kim no ha hecho nada — dijo segura de si misma —. Ambos tenéis un problema conmigo y voy a afrontarlo, pero dejaréis que tanto Hyuna, como la doctora Lee salgan de aquí. La chica puede ayudar a sacarla.

A medida que hablaba, le bajaba el arma a Hyuna, que negaba sutilmente. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a la chica loca con un criminal y un tipo que parecía la víctima de este? La detestaba un poco, y al mismo tiempo la comprendía, no sabía nada.

Fijó su mirada en el arma de Jimin, y después de levantar las manos para que no pareciera que tramaba nada se dirigió directamente a Matthew.

— Puedes sujetarme a mí en vez de a ella — afirmó. No estaba segura de que funcionara, pero tenía que probarlo —. Él también me quiere muerta, así que podéis poneros de acuerdo entonces.

— ¿Qué? — exclamó Jimin antes de que ella pudiera continuar o Mathew contestar —. Si alguien tiene que acabar con tu patética existencia, que sea yo.

Matthew los miró a los dos y seguidamente miró a Hyuna.

— Está bien, la inspectora Kim por esta chica tan dulce — dijo Matthew dirigiéndose a Jimin.

El chico miró a Hyejin y después a Hyuna confuso. No sabía qué decir, si asentía estaba liberando a Seulgi de aquel pirado, pero también se metería en un lío con la inspectora y muy probablemente también con Hyejin. Tragó saliva sin saber qué hacer o decir.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo — afirmó Hyuna sin dejar paso a que Jimin hablara. Se adelantó en dirección a Matthew, pero Hyejin la frenó sujetándola por la cintura frente a ella —¡Hyejin!

La chica miró a Hyuna directamente a los ojos le sujetó los brazos y los puso cerca de la hoja amuleto que había conseguido en el templo, por encima de su ropa. Seguidamente volvió a mirarla a los ojos, se mordió el labio y se lanzó a besarla.

Sujetó el rostro de Hyuna mientras la besaba, para asegurarse de que tenía tiempo de coger el papel. Hyuna le devolvió el beso intensamente, mientras la manoseaba para sacar aquel papel. No tenía claro por qué era tan importante, pero iba a escucharla.

Notaba los labios de Hyejin, y su lengua, porque sí, parecía Hyejin no había querido fingir aquella parte, y estaba francamente abrumada. Le costaba coger el papel mientras sujetaba su arma, así que le entregó el arma a Hyejin sin saber si estaba volviéndose loca ella misma.

No dar un arma a una persona con síndrome postraumático y bipolaridad era algo que sabía y que estaba ignorando. Luchaba por convencerse de que la seguridad de aquella otra chica que no conocía de nada estaba por delante de todo.

Colocó el papel en el bolsillo de su americana y miró a la chica a los ojos. Esperaba no estar equivocándose tanto como le dirían todos sus compañeros si la vieran en aquella situación.

— No la uses bajo ninguna circunstancia — susurró para después sujetarle el rostro como si de verdad fueran amantes.

Caminó hasta Matthew, que soltaba a Seulgi lentamente.

— Ve, princesa — dijo a lo que Seulgi respondió como hechizada con franca felicidad.

Jimin hizo un sonido de queja por el modo en que le hablaba a su chica. Matthew mientras tanto empezó a sujetar a Hyuna por la espalda, a la par que Hyejin movía a Seulgi hasta la puerta de la habitación.

— ¿Y bien? — dijo Matthew — ¿Qué ganas liberando a esa chica Hyejinie?

Hyejin sonrió. Nada mientras que Hyuna no colocara el papel sobre su cuerpo.

— Nada, nadie gana en este estúpido juego — dijo tratando de pensar —. Tenemos que saber jugar nuestros papeles en los cuerpos que nos han tocado.

Matthew arrugó la nariz sin entender lo que intentaba decir, Jimin también.

— Es un viejo dicho que decía mi abuela cuando cazaba demonios — afirmó Hyejin para tratar de hacerlo parecer más obvio para Hyuna.

La inspectora, lo comprendía, pero tampoco sabía qué clase de efecto tendría arriesgarse de aquel modo por un amuleto de un templo como aquel. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el amuleto, enseguida tendió la hoja sobre el brazo de Matthew.

Matthew emitió un quejido sordo, como el de una serpiente y seguidamente la soltó con virulencia. Hyuna apretó el papel contra el brazo de él mientras esperaba algún tipo de reacción más.

— Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica — Empezó a recitar Hyejin para parar solo un momento para mirar a Jimin —. Imbécil recita lo mismo que yo —. Seguidamente continuó recitando aquellos versos extraños ignorando a Jimin por completo —. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...

— No sé qué mierdas estás cantando — se molestó el chico mientras seguía escuchándola.

Seulgi, aún en medio de el hechizo volvía en sí.

— ¡Es un exorcismo! — exclamó la chica mientras Hyejin seguía recitando —. Tenemos que repetirlo.

— Vuelve a empezar más despacio — se quejó Jimin a su hermana que le ignoró por completo.

Hyuna forcejeaba con Matthew, que la golpeaba con fuerza para que soltara su brazo a la vez que se peleaba por tratar de taparse los oídos.

— Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal — se molestó la chica.

— Vale, vale — se calmó a si mismo Jimin sin saber exactamente cómo enfrentarse a la situación. Se acercó a Matthew y le sujetó el otro brazo, evitando que se tapara los oídos mientras trataba de comprender que el papel era un amuleto y estaban tratando de deshacerse de una especie de demonio —. No tenía idea de que era un demonio ¿vale? Podría haber sido perfectamente un kumiho.

— El amuleto — le instó Seulgi desde su posición que trataba a la vez de memorizar las palabras del rezo que repetía Hyejin para seguidamente imitarla y recitarlas. La chica era rápida y se había fijado en todos los detalles.

Jimin le sujetó el brazo a Hyuna, para sacar el amuleto de su brazo y colocarlo sobre el pecho del incubo.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó Hyuna sin entender nada.

— Me dedico a esto — se molestó Jimin colocando el amuleto encima de dónde debía estar el corazón de Matthew —. Deja actuar a los profesionales.

Matthew emitió un nuevo quejido mucho más intenso y agudo que cualquiera de los anteriores y Hyejin empezó a recitar más rápida e intensamente. Cuando Mathew cayó al suelo, Hyejin se quedó completamente callada y suspiró.

La chica alzó los brazos como si fuera a abrazar a alguien, y Jimin creía que iba a abrazarle a él, pero la chica se lanzó sobre los brazos de Hyuna.

— Gracias por confiar en mí — dijo con alivio. Hyuna no abrió la boca, se limitó a rodearla con los brazos, aún pasmada por todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Hyejin tenía razón en todo.

Jimin miró a su hermana un poco ofendido, aunque una parte de él creía que se lo merecía. Si le odiaba, estaba en su derecho. Veía como ella colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de la inspectora Kim y se sentía francamente incómodo, aquella mujer lo veía como un criminal contra el que nunca había tenido pruebas para acusar.

Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, y Hyejin levantó la mirada en su dirección.

— ¡Tú! — le rugió separándose de la inspectora de policía y mirándole directamente —. No creas que después de todo este tiempo vas a poder irte tan tranquilo por esa puerta.

El chico rió incómodo y seguidamente se puso muy serio, entre apenado y avergonzado. Ni tan siquiera sabía por dónde debía empezar.

— Yo, lo siento, te debo una explicación — dijo con la esperanza de que aquello sirviera para apaciguar a su hermana —. Solo que es algo largo y complicado de contar, y la doctora Lee sigue en el suelo, y... — se quedó en blanco y miró a Seulgi. Tenía que decirle algo y tampoco se le ocurría demasiado —. Ella es Seulgi, es mi novia y gracias por salvarla.

— Todavía eres un idiota — rió Hyejin para saludar a Seulgi formalmente y después abrazarle —. No sé qué decir, pero me encanta que no estés muerto.

— No me había dado cuenta que echaba de menos lo fácil que es mentir contigo — admitió el chico devolviéndole el abrazo —. Aunque no lo pasaba tan mal mintiéndole a la profesora Cho.

Ambos se rieron y Jimin se separó ligeramente de Hyejin, porque seguía mojada de pies a cabeza y resultaba bastante incómodo que le empapara de aquel modo.

— Vas a tener que explicarme por qué fingiste tu muerte, porque Tae es una tumba — le apremió ella.

Jimin miró a su alrededor y sonrió incómodo.

— Sobre eso, cuando estemos solos — añadió.

De golpe, la puerta se abrió, Joseph y Wheein entraron la habitación y mientras Jospeh miraba el cuerpo sin vida de Matthew, Wheein no le quitaba la vista de encima a Jimin.

— ¿Ji-jimin? — preguntó para enseguida mirar a Hyejin y señalarle.

Hyejin asintió.

— Soy un fantasma — bromeó el chico.

— En realidad, nosotros tenemos asuntos que atender — cortó Seulgi la conversación directamente —. Hyejin, ha sido un placer, pero volveremos cuando no haya policía, ni personas ajenas a la conversación que Jimin y tú debéis tener. Aquí esta medium corta la transmisión.

Tomó a Jimin por la camisa y lo sacó de la habitación.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? — se molestó Jimin una vez en el pasillo —. Estaba dispuesto a hablar con Hyejin.

Seulgi bufó mientras la puerta se abría tras de ellos. Hyejin sacó la cabeza desde el interior de la habitación y salió un momento solamente.

— Volved cuando todo esto se haya solucionado — pidió la chica —. Entiendo que no puedas quedarte a que más gente descubra que estás vivo, pero no dejes de estarlo para mí.

El chico asintió.

— Debería haberte llevado conmigo — añadió con media sonrisa cargada de aflicción y culpabilidad —. Lo siento.

— Te lo haré pagar con sangre — se burló Hyejin para luego dirigirse a Seulgi —. Gracias por cuidar de él, unnie.

Seulgi miró a Hyejin confusa porque supiera que era mayor que ella, pero pronto miró a Jimin y supo que era de esas cosas que no le había contado. Estaba un poco cansada de tener que cazar moscas sobre cada pequeño secreto del chico, pero era una de esas partes de él que no podía evitar. Jimin tenía secretos, cosas raras y una familia que desconocía.

— Es una carga que he elegido yo sola y por mi propia voluntad — admitió y seguidamente sonrió —. Gracias por salvarme de ese, lo que fuera.

Hyejin se despidió y volvió al interior de la habitación, dejándoles solos.

— ¿Cómo... — empezó a preguntar Seulgi y Jimin no esperó a que terminara.

— Solo ocurre cuando estamos cerca — explicó el chico mientras andaban hacia la salida del hospital —. Ella tiene premoniciones, yo puedo hablar con espíritus.

Seulgi asintió. No era extraño que en el centro todos fueran un poco raritos, pero aquello era curioso, cuanto menos.

— Mientras ella estaba lejos de mí yo no podía verlos ni oírlos — admitió el chico —. Tampoco ella tendría ninguna capacidad para conocer detalles de lo ocurrido o por ocurrir, así que vivía en el desconocimiento de que yo pudiera estar vivo.

— ¿Por qué solo funciona cuando estáis cerca? — preguntó ella curiosa de aquel detalle tan absurdo.

Salían del ascensor sin que Jimin dijera absolutamente nada respecto a aquella pregunta. La chica sabía que cuando preguntaba no siempre iba a recibir una respuesta, y no necesariamente una concisa si la recibía.

— Supongo que es como estamos hechos — rió él —. Un error en el proceso de hacer niños con habilidades especiales.

Seulgi se rió.

— Claro, estoy segura que el embarazo de tu madre fue guiado para tener niños que pudieran ver el futuro y a los muertos — añadió la chica.

Quien rió seguidamente fue Jimin. Era divertido pensarlo de aquel modo.

— No seríamos el primer caso — dijo sin más —. Imagina “doctor quiero un hijo con doble párpado, que además sea rubio natural, guapo como un idol y que parezca 100% hijo mío”.

— Querida señora Park, temo que los milagros se piden en el templo — bromeó Seulgi.

Jimin volvió a reír. Sería un mundo curioso en el que la gente pudiera hacer niños a su gusto, sin más.

— No sé cómo llegaremos al coche sin mojarnos — dijo mirando la cortina de agua que caía fuera.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


 


	19. Chapter 19

Somin corría por aquel edificio con total angustia y sin saber hacia dónde debía dirigirse. Parecía una trampa abrumadora que todo el lugar estuviera desierto, y al mismo tiempo temía que Jiwoo se hubiera obcecado en matar a todos sus atacantes. Ni tan siquiera era algo que tuviera relación con su personalidad.

Estaba asustada, tenía miedo y lo último que recordaba antes de despertar atada en aquel lugar era la cara de una chica morena siendo francamente amable. No quería volver al laboratorio, no quería que le quitaran sus uñas, ni que la obligaran a transformarse, no quería más pruebas interminables y crueles.

Sangraba por culpa del ataque a la chica en el sótano, y también por arañazos y mordeduras del chico lobo. Ya le habían hecho pasar por el proceso de que un licántropo la mordiera para saber si se transformaría o no, no ocurría, pero dolía de todos modos.

— ¡Déjame en paz, yo solo quiero irme a casa! — le gritó al hombre lobo que la seguía mientras corría. Sollozaba, tenía las uñas rotas por culpa de todas las pruebas, estaba casi segura de que Jiwoo no tendría escapatoria y se sentía tan vulnerable como el más patético de los humanos.

El lobo la seguía después de haberla herido y mordido varias veces, pero parecía no atender, casi como cuando Jiwoo se transformaba, los licántropos parecían solo tener en mente su objetivo inicial.

Avanzó por una puerta azul a sabiendas de que debería trasformarse al menos en una forma híbrida para poder abrirla. Miró al frente y allí había un chico alto que había visto antes en el hospital y una chica morena que cargaba una pala.

La chica morena la miró con curiosidad y el chico que de por sí tenía cara de angustia dijo lo que Somin temía que dijera.

— Es el kumiho — dijo Jin a su compañera. Jihyun que le miró confusa.

— No parece muy amenazante — le contestó la chica acercándose a Somin que se echó bajo la litera más cercana con terror.

— Déjadme ir, no quiero volver a laboratorio, Jiwoo no quiere haceros daño — gimió mientras pataleaba por estar lo suficientemente escondida para que no pudieran llegar a ella —. ¿Por qué nos hacéis esto?

Jackson entró en la sala de literas, en forma humana y Jihyun le miró con tedio a la par que se acercaba a una litera para lanzarle una manta.

— Ha entrado aquí — dijo el chico confuso mientras recibía la manta en un lanzamiento por parte de la chica.

— ¿Has visto a Jisoo? — Cortó Jin la conversación.

El hombre lobo asintió, pero Jihyun no les dejó continuar con la conversación.

— Está asustada, y abrumada — dijo la chica. De fondo se oían los sollozos de la kumiho —. No parece una amenaza exactamente.

— Estaba atacando a Jisoo — contestó él encogiéndose de hombros.

— Primero disparar y luego preguntar ¿no? — se molestó ella —. Traed a Joy, tal vez ella pueda ayudar.

Jackson arrugó la nariz. No le gustaba recibir órdenes por parte de la chica, pero era mayor que él así que no podía quejarse.

— No me creo que haya estado preocupado por ti — bufó mientras salía de la sala.

Jihyun miró a Jin y le entregó la pala.

— En realidad puedes ir a buscar a Jisoo — le dijo con algo menos de animadversión —. Si Jackson estaba con ella seguro que está bien.

Jin asintió pero se quedó con la pala detrás de la chica. Tampoco podía dejarla sola, por lo que pudiera pasar.

Jihyun se agachó para ver bajo la litera y evitó alargarle la mano por si la kumiho decidía arañarla asustada.

— Siento todo esto — dijo tragando saliva —. No te vamos a llevar a ningún laboratorio, pero si tenemos que hablar contigo. Que te trajeran aquí debe haber sido un error, no traemos a nadie nunca si no les conocemos.

Somin la miró encogida. No podía atacarle, pero también ella estaba completamente indefensa.

— Yo soy Jihyun — dijo y le enseñó las manos —. No tengo ningún arma, mi amigo Jin tiene la pala — puntualizó además para que tuviera toda la información —. Tenemos una compañera aquí que también es un kumiho, no hacemos daño a la gente si no estamos asustados, y yo por lo menos no creo que seas una amenaza.

— ¿Qué puedes decir del lobo y de la chica de la navaja? — se molestó Somin —. ¿Estará Jiwoo bien? ¿Puedes prometerme eso?

— No puedo prometerte sobre tu amiga — dijo ella con angustia —. Estoy segura de que yo no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño.

La mirada de Jihyun se posó en los ojos de Somin que vacilaba.

— No te creo — dijo finalmente.

Jihyun se apoyó en el suelo y continuó allí parada a la espera de que llegara Jackson con Joy. Somin no parecía tener el glamour de kumiho activado, como Joy todo el tiempo, pero le parecía preciosa de todos modos.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre? — le preguntó.

— Somin — dijo ella con desconfianza.

— ¿Estarías más dispuesta a hablar con Joy, nuestra amiga kumiho?

— No importa qué sea, si está de acuerdo con que nos hieran — contestó con mayor fiereza. Aquello era buena señal, pensó Jihyun.

— Jackson es mi amigo, es el lobo, él en realidad es buena persona, solo se acelera mucho. Es como un coche de ruedas sin marcas, no se frena —. explicó la chica.

Joy, Namjoon y Jackson llegaron y Jihyun se separó un poco de la litera después de explicarle a Somin que lo haría. Miró de arriba a abajo a Jackson, aún cubierto por la manta que le había lanzado ella rato antes.

— Tendrás que bajar a disculparte con Somin

Jackson asintió con ligero tedio y se colocó de rodillas para mirar a la kumiho directamente mientras le hablaba.

— Solo pretendía proteger a mi amiga — dijo a modo de disculpa —. Lo siento.

Joy se colocó en el punto en el que Jihyun había estado segundos atrás y la miró sin saber bien qué hacer o decir. Solo porque ambas fueran kumihos no significaba que pudieran ser amigas o que tuvieran algo más en común.

— Soy prueba de que aquí no torturan kumihos — dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. Tengo una vida muy sencilla aquí, y Jackson es un buen tipo. Todos son amables, en líneas generales.

Hyuna terminó por crear un informe inventado de todo lo que había ocurrido, con declaraciones que pediría a todos que firmaran más adelante que afirmaban que Matthew había entrado en la sala, atacado a la doctora Lee y después había perdido la consciencia sin más.

Estaba francamente cansada de aquel caso, pero podían linquear lo ocurrido en el parking del hospital con lo que pasaba en la habitación de Hyejin. Matthew, ciudadano coreanoamericano, estaba amenazando a Ahn Hwasa, y el caso estaba cerrado. Tal vez incluso tenía relación con lo ocurrido en el río Han, tema que Hui seguía investigando sin llegar a nada.

Se despidió de Hyejin y salió para la comisaría cuando Hyojong la llamó. Seguramente era el único inspector que se metía en más líos que si fuera un principal sospechoso, y por eso siempre llamaba.

— Estoy muy cansada Jong, ¿Qué pasa ahora? — preguntó casi con desdén.

— Bueno sunbaenim, tenemos un problema de mucho soju en el Pentagon — bromeó Hyojong —. Esperaba que te unieras a Hwitaek y Hyunggu a terminar con las existencias. Gayoon ha dicho que vendrá más tarde, pero tu eres la jefa y sin ti solo bebo yo.

Hyuna rió relajada.

— Sí, me vendrá bien — afirmó la chica —. Tengo que contaros algunas cosas que no entran bien sin soju.

Hyuna dejó los informes en la comisaría y fue al Pentagon. Se trataba e un local bastante simple al que iban a veces después del trabajo. También allí a veces comían y pasaban gran parte del tiempo entre casos realmente difíciles de llevar. Era oscuro y pequeño, y la camarera, Jiyoon siempre bromeaba con todos sobre los casos.

La inspectora Kim se sentó al lado de Hyojong y Hwitaek que ya le tenían un par de vasos preparados. Les miró con escepticismo y dudosa de si debía contarles sobre el día que había tenido.

— Tenías que dejarte llevar y confiar en una mujer loca — dijo Hyojong al ver su cara —. Como siempre ocurre, lo mejor que puedes hacer es beber.

— Necesito beber, pero para creerme todo lo que ha pasado en los dos últimos días — rió ella para seguidamente alzar el vaso y beber de un solo trago lo que fuera que le tenían preparado. Soju, supo, no solo porque ya se lo habían dicho, sino porque el sabor era inconfundible —. He visto una especie de exorcismo, y además me ha besado Ahn Hwasa.

Hwitaek se quedó boquiabierto, Hyojong hizo llamar a Hyunggu que tonteaba con Jiyoon en la barra.

— Repítelo — dijo cuando el chico moreno llegó a la mesa —. Lo del beso.

— Me ha besado Hwasa — dijo ella para recibir otro vaso por parte de su compañero —. Y ha sido francamente extraño.

Hwitaek llenó los vasos de nuevo después de que Hyuna bebiera y seguidamente Hyuna no esperó a que terminara para beber del suyo y del de Hyojong.

— Pero eso da igual, lo que me tiene así es que resulta que Park Jimin, Kim Taehyung, Kim Namjoon y el resto de todos esos chicos en realidad se ve que investigan casos sobrenaturales y les hemos estado apuntado como criminales todo el tiempo — empezó a contar porque ya llevaba suficientes vasos como para culpar al estrés mezclado con la bebida si no la creían, que era lo más probable —. Nuestros casos de asesinato son cosas mucho más complicadas de lo que pensábamos. No somos los investigadores de mierda que Park Choongmin cree que somos, porque no podíamos pensar que hay vampiros, dokkaebis y cosas raras en las que ni tan siquiera sé si creo o no.

— Jefa, creo que estás un poco cansada — dijo Hwitaek con ligera dulzura, la propia de un inferior amable que veía a su jefa como alguien a quien respetaba, pero no quería dejar de lado su masculinidad.

— Sírveme más soju ¿quieres? — dijo ella casi con desesperación. No sabía si realmente era por todo el tema de las criaturas, o si vivía en una especie de limbo extraño porque desde el primer minuto en que había visto a Hyejin se había dejado llevar por su instinto y eso la había llevado a creer en lo que le decía, a olvidarse de que era una mujer en tratamiento psiquiátrico y a permitir que como víctima protegida la besara en medio de una acción absurda y abrumadora que nunca hubiera llevado a cabo en otras circunstancias.

El chico asintió y seguidamente pidió otra botella y más vasos a la camarera, que se dio prisa en traerlos.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha matado al chico del parking entonces según lo que cuentas? — preguntó Hwitaek con curiosidad.

— Un incubo llamado Matthew — dijo Hyuna para tragar de nuevo un poco más de aquel líquido alcohólico que si no le mataba todas aquellas sensaciones para siempre por lo menos lo haría hasta el día siguiente —. El mismo tipo que iba detrás de Hwasa y que había matado a la chica del río para inculparla, sospecho.

Hyuna iba a beber hasta casi olvidarse de que tenía nombre.

En el hospital Joseph escuchaba una conversación entre Hyejin y Wheein sobre el hermano de la primera. Asuntos de los que tenía poco interés, porque él esperaba poder hablar de los experimentos y de algún modo de curarle. Curar aquella estúpida incapacidad para comer.

Estaba casi seguro de que lo que le impedía tragar era el trauma hasta hacía un rato, creía que si Wheein podía respirar y regenerarse, él también podía conseguir ese tipo de estatus. Eso le facilitaría las cosas.

— ¿Por qué está él aquí? — preguntó la morena minutos después.

Wheein le sonrió a su amiga y Jospeh no quiso que fuera ella quien intercediera por él. Tenía capacidad para hablar por sí mismo.

— Disculpo con dolor lo que le has hecho a mi amigo — dijo sonando mucho más frío de lo que esperaba. Fuera como fuera BM era una de las pocas personas en las que confíaba y había desaparecido a manos de aquella mujer. Entendía lo que suponía la defensa propia, pero tampoco se alegraba de que ella hubiera ganado la batalla —. Quiero que me cures, he visto lo que le hicisteis a Wheein.

Wheein le dio un codazo y Hyein le miró confusa.

— ¿El qué?

— Wheein, enséñaselo — pidió. Su tono era bastante más dulce al dirigirse a la otra chica, y era normal, ella solo había intentado salvarle desde el primer momento.

La chica bajita sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Podemos ir al grano sin demostraciones de ningún tipo — dijo sujetándole el brazo al chico y asintiendo a Hyejin para que no pidiera detalles —. Tenemos motivos para creer que en tu trabajo hay métodos para curar lo que le ocurre a Joseph.

— No los hay — sentenció la chica —. Buscábamos un método para mantener con vida el cuerpo humano después de la muerte mediante la nutrición de un ghoul, no conozco detalles de ningún tipo que me lleven a creer que puedo curar su anorexia nerviosa o lo que sea que le ha provocado que no pueda comer más.

Joseph se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír. Le parecía asqueroso que hablara con aquella frialdad de que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

— ¿Qué hay de sueros o tratamientos regenerativos de vampiro? — preguntó. No tenía ni idea de si existían o no los vampiros, nunca había visto uno, pero si experimentaban con él podían experimentar con cualquier cosa que encontraran.

— No he visto vampiros en mi vida, no insistas — sentenció Hyejin —. No puedo hacer nada por ti, lo mejor que puedes hacer es disfrutar de tu no vida mientras siga existiendo, vete a casa con Wheein y toma unas vacaciones antes de que tu cuerpo deje de tener energía y simplemente no seas capaz de levantarte de la cama. Si no, vuelve al laboratorio y roba suero para inyectarte. Es lo que hacíamos para mantenerte con vida.

El chico bufó irritado e hizo ademán de marcharse de la habitación, pero Wheein todavía le sujetaba.

— Conseguiré esas inyecciones y después veré qué información puedo conseguir — sentenció la chica —. Conozco a más gente que trabaja ahí dentro.

  
  


  
  


 


	20. Chapter 20

Todos parecían haberse reunido en la sala de literas para lidiar con el kumiho, mientras Jisoo, Taehyung y Jungkook se habían quedado a los pies de la escalera en la entrada. Todo había pasado tan rápido y ni tan siquiera tenían una verdadera noción del tiempo que había transcurrido en el proceso de caza de aquel licántropo.

— ¿Creéis que Jihyun podrá mantenerla a raya? — preguntó Jisoo —. Quiero decir que hemos matado a su compañera.

Jungkook asintió. Ninguno de los otros dos sabía si porque confiaba en Jihyun o porque estaba de acuerdo con Jisoo, pero no dijo nada más.

— Jihyun tiene un don con los caninos — bromeó Taehyung arqueando las cejas refiriéndose a la relación cercana que la chica tenía con Jackson —. Es una furry.

— ¡Tae! — le reprendieron tanto Jisoo como Jungkook a la vez.

Jungkook miraba la entrada con el cristal roto y se preguntaba por qué aquella chica lobo tenía que haber sido tan extrema y romperlo todo. No era como si la situación fuera para ser amable, pero podría haber buscado a la kumiho y haberse marchado después.

En aquel lapso de tiempo el teléfono de Jisoo sonó y esta salió fuera. El chico se limitó a estar en silencio, incómodo. Le dolía el brazo y sabía que el licántropo le había mordido. No tenía ni idea si aquello significaba que se iba a convertir, pero le aterraba y no quería contárselo a nadie.

Taehyung le hablaba sobre algo, pero a duras penas podía oírle. Quería prestarle atención, pero su mente le devolvía a que él mismo podía ser un hombre lobo en poco tiempo.

— ¿Estarás bien aquí solo si voy a ver cómo siguen? — preguntó el mayor sacándole de su momento de angustia por un instante.

Jungkook asintió y se forzó a sonreír para corroborar su mentira. Claro que no iba a estar bien, pero tampoco quería contárselo. ¿Y si le disgustaba?

Taehyung fue a la sala dormitorio y Jungkook miró a Jisoo entrar con el teléfono en la mano. Miraba hacia él, pero también parecía buscar a Taehyung.

— Voy a marcharme — anunció la chica —. A Busan.

— Voy contigo — añadió Jungkook sin pensarlo demasiado —. No quiero quedarme aquí.

Jisoo lo miró y bajó la vista al antebrazo del chico. Jungkook retiró su mano hacia atrás al notar aquella mirada, no quería que sospechara, y había sido algo absurdo de su parte.

— Te ha mordido — dijo a la directa. El chico la miró con tedio y negó —. Lo ha hecho.

Había alzado la voz al afirmarlo.

— ¡Cállate! — le espetó el chico —. No lo ha hecho, solo me duele, pero quiero ir contigo.

Jisoo asintió aunque no le creía. Había visto la herida del chico y lo suponía, suponía que aquella era una opción. Por aquello mismo la había cubierto, imaginaba que al chico no le gustaría que los demás lo supieran. En el poco tiempo que hacía que lo conocía sabía lo suficiente como para imaginarlo.

— ¿Quieres que busquemos una cura? — propuso la chica.

— No la necesito — afirmó él negándolo todo.

— Ya, pero vamos a decir que te voy a llevar al hospital — dijo ella —. Recoge tus cosas, yo iré a por material de repuesto.

Quien asintió esta vez fue Jungkook.

— ¿Por qué vamos a Busan? — preguntó antes de levantarse de la escalera.

— Rosé y Jennie han desaparecido, Lisa no puede contactarlas y yo tampoco — afirmó Jisoo —. No quiero esperar a que todos terminen de hablar con la kumiho para debatir, Lisa necesita ayuda ya.

Jungkook se levantó y la miró algo serio.

— ¿Vamos a cazar wendigos? — preguntó con algo de angustia. Después de todo, su primera misión no había resultado especialmente un éxito. Fuera como fuera, tenía que demostrar que podía hacerlo bien, y sabía que Jisoo era la única que confiaba en ello plenamente.

— Vamos a cazar wendigos — Afirmó ella.

Joseph recogía sus cosas y las metía en una bolsa mientras Wheein le miraba. Ambos dudaban de que aquella fuera la opción más lógica, pero sí era la más rápida y sencilla que podían tomar. Wheein había decidido investigar por su cuenta los asuntos de Park & Choi Security, ellos tendrían la respuesta y hasta entonces Jospeh no tenía por qué pasarlo fingiende ser un chico bulímico corriente.

— No estoy seguro — afirmó él después de cerrar su maleta. Estaba casi vacía, y es que a duras penas tenía casi cosas —. ¿Y si te pones en peligro? A duras penas nos conocemos y solo, no puedes haberte enamorado de alguien en un rato de charla. Irme a tu casa parece precipitado.

Wheein rió.

— Es precipitado, supongo — aceptó ella —. Pero quiero que vengas para ayudarte, aquí no pueden hacer nada por ti. Y luego está esa parte de mí... También hago esto por mi.

Jospeh afirmó. Lo entendía, para la chica también había supuesto un descubrimiento todo lo que se refería a la empresa familiar de su amiga, y en especial que hubiera otros como ella.

— Que yo te guste, es solo porque somos iguales — dijo el chico pensando en voz alta —. Por eso Matthew no te causaba ninguna impresión.

— Tus amigos eran muy guapos, pero no sentía nada cerca de ellos — afirmó pensando también en la chica, Somin —. Me has gustado instantáneamente esta mañana, Jospeh. No sé si es porque somos lo mismo, pero nunca antes había sentido interés por nadie.

Joseph sonrió y se sentó sobre la camilla durante un instante. Esperaba que Wheein saliera para que no le viera cambiarse de ropa.

— Espero que seas consciente de lo mucho que asustan las palabras que acabas de decirme.

La chica se tapó la cara y empezó a reírse sola.

— Voy a dejar que te cambies y evitar el tema durante un par de días — dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta —. Me despediré de Hyejin mientras espero.

Seulgi había aparcado en una hamburguesería antes de ir al centro. Era un lugar bastante bonito y decorado como un local de película norteamericana, con una máquina de discos y luces de colores que acompañaban a las blancas. Las mesas se situaban entre sofás estáticos de color turquesa pastel y tenían unos manteles rosas que acompañaban el ambiente.

Una chica de pelo teñido y ojos muy maquillados les había llevado a una de las mesas a ella y a Jimin. Frente a una hamburguesa con patatas y un vaso de refresco, parecían una pareja en una cita más que una pareja que acaba de pasar por una situación traumática.

Seulgi revisó su teléfono y encontró varios mensajes de Taehyung, Wendy e Irene. Al parecer habían estado fuera en momentos críticos.

— Vamos a pringar en cuando lleguemos, porque todo lo que ha pasado ha sido nuestra culpa — afirmó Jimin cuando la chica le comentó lo ocurrido —. No voy a ver un solo won en lo que queda de año.

Seulgi rió. Ella no se iba a quedar sin dinero, como abogada siempre tenía trabajo para sacar de líos a todos, y si no para encontrar modos de asumir la propiedad del local o simplemente para limpiar expedientes y eliminar datos de forma que no pudieran ser juzgados por sus actos ilegales.

— Sobre Hyejin, ¿cuando irás a verla? — preguntó la chica. Picoteaba patatas como si de verdad estuvieran en una cita.

— Han sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para ella en muy poco tiempo, le mandaré un mensaje y la iré a ver cuando esté algo más estable — afirmó el chico —. Es por lo que ha dicho la doctora Lee, que aún ni tan siquiera saben qué dosis de medicación es la ideal.

La chica afirmó y siguieron comiendo despreocupadamente. Puesto que los problemas del centro estaban prácticamente resueltos, tampoco les necesitaban allí.

— ¿Me puedes contar ya por qué fingiste tu muerte? — preguntó la chica al cabo de un rato.

— Descubrí qué clase de cosas hacían en los laboratorios de Park & choi industries y cosas sobre Hyejin y yo, también algunos de nuestros amigos de infancia — afirmó sin dar demasiados detalles. No quería realmente contárselo, era información incómoda. No sabía cómo, no tenía la más mínima idea de qué comprendería ella y tampoco quería decírselo a nadie. Ya tenía que tomar fuerzas suficientes para encarar a Hyejin y contárselo en el futuro —. Voy a ir al baño y volvemos, quiero saber cómo está Taehyung.

Seulgi asintió y Jimin se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al baño. En aquel proceso de a duras penas unos segundos en los que pudo meter la mano en los bolsillos de su tejano y sacó una tarjeta que no recordaba haber metido en el bolsillo.

Caminó hasta el baño sin mirarla, teniendo aquel trozo de papel sobre la mano y simplemente pensando en cómo aquel trozo de papel había llegado allí. No compartía aquellos pantalones con nadie, de hecho Taehyung le había dicho en más de una ocasión que le quedaban bastante mal.

Entró en el baño, decorado con carteles de películas antiguas y miró la tarjeta. Un dibujo de una puesta de sol cubierta por las letras romanas y una clave de sol junto con un símbolo extraño que no podía llegar a entender. “South buyers Club” leyó en un susurro antes de darle la vuelta.

El fondo blanco con una dirección que a duras penas podía leerse por otros ideogramas en hangul puestos encima con rotulador. Aquella letra le recordaba a la de Mino, probablemente, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo era su letra, pero él era el fantasma que le seguía, de eso estaba seguro. Las letras decían “aquí”. Inconfundiblemente aquel era una mensaje del tipo, que no podía cruzar al otro lado y dejarle en paz, ni tan siquiera cuando no le veía la cara.

— Eres un pesado — dijo en voz alta justo antes de poner la tarjeta en el bolsillo del pantalon de nuevo. Le había hablado cuando Hyejin no estaba en el hospital, y suponía que aquello se había comido la mayor parte de su energía. No podía presentarse delante suyo sin más, pero tenía que entrometerse. Fuera como fuera podía oírle si hablaba en voz alta —. Puedo apañarmelas solo.

Un tipo salió del cubículo en el que estaba y Jimin le sonrió. Sí otro desconocido más que pensaba que estaba loco, ya casi se había olvidado de aquella sensación después de los años.

Esperó a que se marchara el tipo en cuestión y volvió a dirigirse a Mino.

— No necesito que estés dándome mensajes ocultos sobre qué hacer con Hyejin, la inspectora Kim seguro que tiene muchas más ideas — afirmó con cierta irritación —. Y Hyejin no está precisamente desamparada.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el baño y de golpe todos los grifos se abrieron a la vez. Jimin dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y un grito agudo.

— En serio — afirmó cuando pudo hablar estaba algo enfadado con que Mino le tormentara de aquel modo. Le parecería incluso divertido.

El chico decidió que ya usaría el baño cuando estuviera en el centro, por ignorar por completo al fantasma que le tenía un poco harto. Ni tan siquiera estaba seguro de que le asustara, solo le parecía irritante. Caminó hacia la puerta de salida y un chirrido irritante le llamó la atención hasta el punto en el que tuvo que girarse hacia el espejo.

Una raya profunda, como si alguien marcara en la lámina aparecía despacio a lo largo de esta. “Os...” empezó a leer parado frente a la puerta mientras empezaban a aparecer las distintas formas que daban pie a la frase que finalmente pudo leer al cabo de unos segundos. “Os matarán”.

Jimin salió del baño tratando de no prestarle ninguna atención. Nadie iba a matarles, él ya estaba muerto para el mundo, y Hyejin desaparecida. Los niños de los Park ya no eran niños, ya ni tan siquiera eran personas legalmente hablando, solo una huella, humanos caminando por las calles del país sin ningún tipo de identificación.

— Has pasado en el baño una eternidad — le reprendió Seulgi cuando volvió a la mesa —. He pagado, me he tomado un batido y casi podría haber ido y vuelto al centro en este rato.

Jimin se limitó a sonreír.

— Me ha dicho además Wendy que han solucionado el caso del cadáver del río Han, y que de verdad fue la kumiho que capturamos — explicó la chica mientras andaban hacia la salida —. De hecho va a unirse a nosotros, con Jihyun y Jackson en el taller. Yo quiero que traigan a algún ser sobrenatural a mi departamento, porque es muy aburrido siempre trabajar sola.

— Si me enseñas de leyes tal vez yo sea tu compañero ideal — propuso Jimin arqueando las cejas y colocándole la mano sobre los hombros.

— ¿De leyes quieres saber? — Tonteó Seulgi.

— Sí, ¿no me ves capaz?

— No — afirmó ella antes de reírse —. De hecho no creo que trabajaramos mucho.

Jimin rió de nuevo mientras caminaban hacia el coche.

— Pues como cazador yo creo que tú en mi equipo si estás bien — dijo.

La chica rió. Había sido el día más largo de su vida y todavía no había terminado.

  
  


  
  


 


End file.
